Reimagined
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: UA: When 11 year old, Harry receives his Hogwarts's acceptance letter he is thrown into a whole new world that he didn't think existed. As he starts to navigate his way through the maze that is his new life, he receives guidance, and support from new friends, and maybe even finds love. Some readers may recognize this story and this is my attempt at a reboot.
1. Chapter 1

A chubby boy with a round face, dark hair and chocolate eyes was tugged forward by a slightly taller girl. The girl who also had dark hair and brown eyes seemed in a particular hurry. "Come on Neville Gran will have both our hides if we miss the train." The elderly woman wearing an odd shaped bird hat and red dress followed the pair. The boy was dressed neatly in black trousers, white button up and loafers, and the girl in a blue plaid skirt and white blouse. It was the woman who pushed the trolley laden with two trunks and an owl cage. A lumpy greenish –brown toad poked its head out the boy's pocket obviously trying to escape.

As the group approached the divide between platforms 9 and 10 the small party stopped and the elderly woman bent towards the two kids, "Now take a run at it and I'll see you on the other side." When the kids hesitated for even a modicum of a second the woman raised her voice, "Now you're hardly starting off on the right foot being hesitant to even go onto the platform. Not even remotely an action worthy of your lineage. How are you to be sorted into Gryffindor if you're behaving this way? Remember you'll be disowned if you're sorted anywhere else. " With grimaces on their faces the pair ran at the divide between platforms 9 and 10, but where one would expect a crash the children simply disappeared.

They came out on a simple train platform with a sign signifying that this was indeed platform 9 ¾. The platform was busy with younger children running around older students greeting one another, and parents tearfully saying goodbyes to their children, especially those going off to school for the first time. This brought an even deeper sadness to the pair who realized that their own parents could never do that with them. On a good visit Neville's Mum or Dad may nod in recognition, while Mary Jane's parents were both buried in the cemetery not far from Longbottom Manor. Both knew though that their situation could be worse, at least they had Gran, or the "old battle ax", as some referred to Dame Longbottom. Augusta Longbottom held a seat on the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Therefore, she was something of a force to be reckoned with she was unhappy about something. The pair knew the story of the "boy-who-lived" and knew that they could easily have in his shoes with no proper family. Luckily the Longbottom's and Rutherford's, as well, as the Randall's were all wizarding families and wealthy ones at that.

As they approached the Scarlett steam engine Augusta applied a feather light charm to the trunks and allowed the children to take their trunks on board and find a compartment. Both Mary Jane and Neville did so and descended to receive any last minute instructions from Gran. It didn't take Augusta long to realize that the pair were waiting for instructions, "Remember to watch for Potter, he should be in your house and year, and have his back. Our houses are old allies. He will need people that he can trust surrounding him, not just fans but true friends and allies." The pair nodded and when nothing else was said they recognized the dismissal, and boarded the steam engine to return to their compartment.

It didn't take long for chaos to ensue Trevor, Neville's toad, who was something of an escape artist decided to make a run for it. The pair tried to stop him, but neither was quite quick enough, and Trevor headed down the corridor. Following as best they could the pair finally resorted to knocking on compartment doors. The first one had a boy and a girl both appearing to be first years as well. Both appeared to have dark brown hair and blue eyes with freckles. Trying to appear considerate and knowing that Neville would never ask for himself Mary Jane spoke up, "Have either you seen a toad? My cousin lost one." The pair looked at her shook their heads no." Realizing her apparent lack of manners and abrupt manner of speech, she corrected the error, "I'm Mary Jane, by the way Mary Jane Randall. This she said nodding her head in her cousin's direction, is Neville." That brought a rather sour expression to the normally quiet and pleasant boys face, "I can introduce myself thank you very much." That led the elder of the two to roll her eyes. The pair quickly returned the pleasantry, "I'm Ivy, Ivy Etain O'Hallaoran, and this mess is my brother Ian." Mary Jane nodded and then reluctantly steered her younger cousin to go further down the corridor to continue looking for Trevor. They eventually found him outside of the last compartment.

The pair then decided to return to their compartment for the remainder of the trip. Both quickly got involved in different text books. Mary Jane had finished reading her Herbology textbook, Potions textbook, as well as, the Standard Book of Spells Year 1. She was now focusing on her Transfiguration text. Neville was engrossed in 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. Both bristled when they hear the door to their compartment open, they had specifically chosen and empty compartment hoping to have a compartment to themselves for the whole trip, and avoid some of the other pureblood twats. Looking up they saw a boy with white blonde hair, and pointy face a little shorter than Neville. Mary Jane who had spent the better part of the last couple of year trying to avoid the Malfoy heir's tedious comments and even worse crude advances spoke, "Bugger off Malfoy. I'm in no mood for your crap." The other boy only continued to sneer, "Tough talk when you're hanging with a squib blood traitor." At this Mary Jane had, had enough people could insult her all that they wanted, but she would not let Malfoy put her cousin in tears again. Keeping her face a neutral mask she flicked her wrist allowing her wand to go into her hand, "He's no squib Malfoy or he wouldn't be on the train. He resized his cloth to swaddle him tighter just after being born, and he landed nicely when Uncle Algie threw him out the window. Now leave before I make you leave." The two boy who were with Draco waiting in the corridor grunted, and indicated to Draco that the lunch trolley was coming with a nod and a glance down the corridor. All three quickly made in the direction of the trolley.

The remainder of their time traveling from London to Scotland was somewhat peaceful. They were able to finish reading their respective books with both getting an assortment of items off of the trolley to tide themselves over until they got to the castle. Only about 15 minutes outside of Hogsmeade were they interrupted again. This time it was a busy haired girl. Both cousins made a point of introducing themselves, "I'm Mary Jane Randall." This time Neville picked up the que, "Neville Longbottom, and you are?" The bushy haired girl replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure." The girl observed the compartment for a moment, and noticing the books smiled, "I'm glad that others are reading ahead too. Although you should change into your robes I was just speaking with the Conductor and I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione quickly closed the door and the cousins exchanged eye rolls. Neville who was normally the nicer of the two said, "Who made her Prefect already." Mary Jane nodded, "She is right though we really should get our robes on.

Not long after each had taken a chance to change into their robes, the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, and the students quickly departed the train. The cousins made their way over to a rather large man who was calling, "First years over here." In the hustle and bustle the cousins were forced to separate. Neville ended up going with a group of unfamiliar boys, while she chose to get into a boat with Susan Bones and her friend Hannah Abbott.


	2. Chapter 2

The first years were in awe as they usually were at their first sight of the castle. The young students ducked their heads low to avoid the plants that fell towards the lake directly in front of the castle. The giant of a man knocked on the large wooden door as the new students assembled on the stairs waiting to enter what was to be their home away from home.

Mary Jane and Neville watched as Draco, whose father was known to be one of the first to escape Azkaban by claiming to have been under the imperious curse approached a rather small boy with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. In his rather loud, and pompous voice, he proclaimed, "its true then what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Neville's jaw dropped in surprise taking in the fact that the boy-who-lived, heir to one wizarding Britain's wealthiest families looked to be so ill cared for it would lead one to doubt much of what was told to them about the boy's life and care by some who should have known. Mary Jane's cool eyes took in the appearance of the hero of the wizarding world as she stood awaiting the boy's response. Now was the moment of truth, the entirety of the first year was waiting to see how Harry would handle Draco, whose family wielded considerable power at the moment. As the blonde git continued, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ronald Weasley who notoriously lacked any sense of tact, laughed at that. Everyone also knew exactly who he was just from looking at him, a fact that was only further emphasized by how the young Malfoy handled the breach of decorum. The blonde continued, "You think my name is funny do you? There's no need to ask you yours', red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Turning back to the Potter heir seeming to deem the red haired boy beneath further response by himself. "You will soon find Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." With that said the Malfoy heir held out his hand to the other boy, a gesture that didn't seem quite kosher for the son of a family known to at the least flirt with the dark side. The tension in the air was so thick, that you might have been able to cut it with one of those muggle knives, Mary Jane suspected. Finally, the young Potter heir responded, "I think that I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thank you." Thankfully, before anything else could happen the door to the castle opened and there stood a rather severe looking witch, who allowed them into what appeared to be a small antechamber.

The rather tall woman dressed in formal black robes, with her hair tied up in a bun stood tall and erect. Her voice now rang clear and sincere, with the ring of authority, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will go through those doors and join your classmates, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. You will learn together, room together, and spend your free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will win you points, and your rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope that each of you becomes a credit to whichever house become yours." With that the severe looking woman surveyed the crowd of first years her eyes resting in particular on Harry Potter, and then the Longbottom cousins. McGonagall continued "I shall return momentarily", her thick Scottish accent punctuating the necessity of quiet while waiting.

Once the severe looking witch had left them, and was gone, there was a general buzz of conversation as students theorized as to how the sorting would be done. Mary Jane could only roll her eyes as she heard some of the ideas circulating. Among the more outlandish was one shared by Ron who said that his brothers told him that you had to wrestle a troll? She could totally believe that his brothers who were notorious pranksters, would have told him that. Looking over at Neville she could see that the suggestion worried him. Smiling softly she turned the younger boy to face her, "There is no need to worry now. Fred and George just like taking the mickey out of anyone that they can. They like a laugh and everyone knows it. Ron should know to listen to his teachers, and not his brothers, especially the twins." Neville nodded hoping that his cousin was right. After all it was a tradition of the school that the way that the sorting is done was kept a secret so as to keep it from being foiled.

Just then, the ghost came through, the wall and went through the students. One in a ruffled collar and a fat fryer looked to be having an argument about another called Peeves. Finally, Professor McGonagall returned and led the first years into the great hall for the first time. They walked down center of the hall many amazed by the magic involved in creating the magnificent decor of the great hall. They came to a halt in front of the gigantic raised head table where McGonagall placed a three-legged stool and a pointy witch's hat. The hat burst into song singing about the virtues of the different houses.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There is nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any meals

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Once the old hat had finished its song it was officially time for the first years to be assigned to their school houses. The first name was called off of what looked to be a rather long list. They waited while Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot and Michael Corner to Ravenclaw. Then, Hermione Granger, the know-it-all from the train became of all things the first Gryffindor. Finally, after what felt like an eon it was Neville's turn. The quiet, unassuming boy walked up to the front and placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to take an inordinate amount of time for a pure blood sorting, when finally it shouted, "Gryffindor." Next came the pair that Mary Jane and Neville had met on the train, both of whom ended up in Ravenclaw. Next, she watched as Harry Potter was sent to the Gryffindor table, as many would have expected. After all, many legends suggest that the Potter family descended from Gryffindor himself. Then it came to be Mary Jane's turn, and he young brunette approached the stool, and placed the hat on her head. The hat seemed perplexed as it spoke, "Loyal to a fault, and quite a mind you have, but above all you are brave, and wish to protect what family you have left. So, it had better be Gryffindor." With that she joined her cousin who was sitting at the table surrounded by a rather boisterous lot.

Having finally settled in the students went about the business of introducing themselves as the feast began. A boy named Seamus Finnegan caught, Mary Jane's attention as he said, "I'm half and half, my dad's a muggle, and mum's a witch. It was a bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." The boy had the most piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen, and she swore to speak with Ivy about the possibility of a match there, as something told her this boy was going to be a key part of her future life. The O'Harren's were known to carry the sight, and she hoped the girl could confirm the fact, before she wasted any real time getting to know him.

The feast slowly came to a close with Dumbledore giving some reminders including, one rather odd one about the third floor corridor being off limits. That seemed odd to Mary Jane, who thought for sure Gran would have said something to her, and Neville if there was a reason for the corridor to be closed off. However, she put it from her mind momentarily and prepared to follow Percy Weasely, who was the prefect in charge of leading first years to Gryffindor tower that evening. Each and every one of them preparing to spend their first night in castle, away from the eyes of their various adult guardians.

AN: Ok, so just out of curiosity I want to ask you guys a question. What classes do you think they'll each enjoy the most?


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning dawned early for the new first years. They gathered in the common room, wearing their new robes and hoping for a pleasant start to the school year. Mary Jane and Neville walked down with their year mates to the great hall well aware of their stomachs growling, and ready to break their fast. The new students sat down at the end of their house table that was the nearest to the head table. Famished and needing to refuel her body Mary Jane piled her plate with: eggs and bacon and several pieces of toast with marmalade. It was as she was about to eat a bite that she looked up to see her head of house handing out the time tables. What she saw initially made her want to groan. Double potions her first day this was not going to be a pleasant start to her tenure here at Hogwarts. To make things worse they shared the class with the snakes. That meant enduring Malfoy and his gorillas that he called friends for half of the time today. At least their first class was transfiguration a class that she was actually looking forward too.

Mary Jane was about to try and eat once more when a large, brown barn owl landed in front of her with a letter. They had made a point of writing Gran the night before to let her know that they made it safely and that they were indeed both sorted into Gryffindor. The quick note written in Augusta Longbottom's neat scrawl said: Neville and Mary Jane, Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Although, was there really any reason to question whether either of you would be placed there. Make sure that you remember who you are and do you duty. Remember to study hard and mind your behavior. You represent generations of wizarding society, the school, and this family. In doing so you are an example to others of how they are to endeavor to be. Looking at her watch it dawned on Mary Jane that she had wasted most of her breakfast time by simply not eating. Making a quick work of her breakfast she rose and went to class with the rest of the first year or so she thought. They were escorted ever so briefly by Percy, the oldest Weasely, still at Hogwarts, whom then went on his way to get to class himself.

Upon entering the class she realized that they would be sharing it with Ravenclaw, and gave a sigh of relief, as that told her it would not be a straight pairing of Gryffindor and Slytherin for every class. She couldn't believe that she had not noted that immediately upon looking at the schedule. Realizing some of the other halfwits wouldn't want to sit next anyone who wasn't in their house Mary Jane decided to take a seat in the front of the class, and next to the dark haired girl from the train. The girl was pleasant enough, although they only exchanged pleasantries and barely conversed at all. Mary Jane pulled out: her book, parchment, quill, ink, and got situated with Neville taking the seat behind her following her lead. It was as she was dating her parchment ready to take the first set of notes for McGonagall that a disturbance drew her attention the entrance to the class room.

In ran Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the red head boy saying, "We made it. Can you just see the look on old McGonagall's face if we were actually late?" That was when the Tabby at the front of the class, perched on the Professor's desk until then, suddenly jumped down from the desk and transfigured back into the stern looking witch that was their head of house. Weasely proved once more what a colossal dunderhead he could be, as he exclaimed, "Woah! That was bloody brilliant!" Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe what she'd just heard, then again she'd dealt with young Ronald's twin brothers for the past couple of years, and managed to survive, as she had with Potter's father and his friends. Perhaps young Ronald was more like them, than his older brothers. So, she responded like she would to Fred and George. "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley Perhaps I should transfigure yourself and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time." That led the redhead to mumble something about getting lost. The old cat wouldn't tolerate it though and her response showed it. "Then perhaps a map. I trust that you don't need on to find your seats." Mary Jane looked up and shook her head, sure enough they'd been the last ones to enter and that meant that Potter and Weasely took the only two open seats. Both of which were at the end of her row, affording her the chance to evaluate the Potter family heir.

The class was buzzing with the sound of students voices amazed that anyone would dare to behave so in front of the Deputy Headmistress. Mary Jane set herself into a mild occlomency trance, and raised up her shields. She needed to keep herself under control the git wasn't worth it. Once she felt her frustration and annoyance abate, she turned to the girl next to her, whose quill appeared to have broken in the process of dating and setting up her notes. "O'Halloran, right? You really should try the self-inking quills they really are much more efficient anyways, and I think they're stronger. Here you can try one of mine." The Irish born Ivy Etain O'Halloran looked like someone had slapped her. She'd always prided herself on being ahead of the game and fairly prepared and organized. On the other hand though she was glad to finally meet someone else who takes things as seriously as she did herself. It was also nice that the girl was willing let her use the expensive quill that she hadn't dared to try and order when getting her school supplies.

The class was brought back to order as Professor McGonagall ordered them to watch a short demonstration. She showed them how to turn a toothpick into a sewing needle. Watching a true master of the art made the transfiguration look easier than it in fact was. It was difficult at first and Mary Jane who was the first to finish turned to watch a red faced Neville. She took her wand of Ebony and unicorn hair and demonstrated the wand movement again. It took the rest of the period, but Neville finally got his Cherry and Unicorn hair wand to do the assignment. His matchstick now had the appearance of a straight and thin, silver sewing needle, just as Mary Jane's did earlier in the class. The older girl beamed at seeing her cousin finally succeed at the process, and she hoped that this would allow him to become confident enough to do better.

McGonagall dismissed them and the students began to pack up and head to their next class. That was when she heard the brisk Scottish Brogue of their Professor, "Miss Randall please stay back a moment." Mary Jane nodded and signaled for her cousin and the others to go on ahead. Once the room was cleared McGonagall continued, "Not only was that great work today, but you proved yourself a good and loyal friend. First helping Miss O'Halloran with a new quill, and then Mr. Longbottom with the assignment. I know he's your cousin, but it speaks to your character that you'd help him rather than let him struggle. 15 points to Gryffindor. Miss Randall, it has been a long time since I've seen such nicely transfigured work in the first lesson. Perhaps, one who may have done better in his first class was James Potter. I look forward to seeing if you're an equal talent in my class." Since the Professor seemed to have nothing else to say, Mary Jane took that as her dismissal, and hurried off to her next class.

AN: Is anyone else looking forward to seeing how their first potions class goes?


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Jane always rather enjoyed charms though found it boring sit and simply review wrist and wand movements. She and Neville were so well drilled in this stuff that they could both do the exercises in their sleep. She noticed the look of boredom on Neville's face, and upon looking around at the rest of the classroom she observed that Susan Bones was similarly just going through the motions rolling and flicking her wrist with each count, and instruction given by the diminutive Professor. Her eyes then sought out their charge, Harry Potter sat next to Ronald Weasley, and she was well aware that at the moment they were friends. That was well, and good the ash brown haired girl thought. They were a large, old family and Purebloods at that, not that she cared much about that sort of thing. What bothered her was that she knew that Ron would do Harry no favors as far as his education, and introduction into their society. Harry would grow up to have a seat on the Wizzegamot, and would inherit a sizable fortune and estate, much like Neville. Mary Jane herself was well prepared and situated to be a proper lady. Her dowry as considerable as any other pureblood lady. Hence, Malfoy's constant attentions to her, and part of her aversion at many of the boys in their year, that had already made their interest clear. She knew that Draco and his father, covet in earnest the cover that joining the two families would provide, and the power it could afford to them. Thankfully, Gran had other plans and desires for her future. For now she could breathe easily. With that thought shoved aside for the moment, she considered how it might be best to approach Potter, and introduce herself and Neville.

As the class let out and lunch flew by she still couldn't bring herself to just approach the subject. Thankfully, the most despised Professor at Hogwarts would provide her an apt opportunity to prove herself, and her worth to Potter, and the house of lions. As their first potions lesson began Snape gave his unusually long diatribe about Potions, and everyone was paying attention, she even noticed Potter was taking notes. With any other Professor that would have been the right thing to do. However, this was Snape, he was known to be biased against anyone, and any house that was not Slytherin. The bushy haired girl, must have had a similar thought because she noticed that she nudged Potter, and nodded her head indicating to look at Snape. The greasy git, started in on Potter at that moment first off by referencing his celebrity status, and a few people's radars went up. Snape began to ask questions to the young Potter heir in a blatant display of poor pedagogy. "Potter please tell me what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The poor boy sat there unsure of himself, the Potter heir finally mumbled, "I don't know Professor." Snape retorted, "Very well let's try another, "Tell me where you would look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again it was clear that the young wizard did not know. She couldn't stand this any longer. Mary Jane stood, "Professor several of us have raised hands although, I find it highly inappropriate that you are asking questions that aren't even referenced until third and fourth year text books in your selected series." She noticed Neville rising to stand, next to her lending his support to her, and to Potter. So she continued, "For your information: powdered root of asphodel when added to an infusion of wormwood is the base of a powerful sleeping potion. I believe it is the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar can be found standardly in any potions supply cupboard, or if you want to do things the old fashioned way in the stomach of a goat." Neville beamed at his cousin showing off their private schooling very aptly. Now it was his turn, "I'm sure that Gran will make swift work of trying get you sacked for this. Not only is this as my cousin said inappropriate material, according to the set standard, but you're attempting to overstep your bounds in how you are addressing the Heir of an Ancient and Most Noble house." Severus Snape slumped towards his chalkboard where he tapped the board where there immediately appeared a set of potions directions. Saying, "My point was that clearly fame is not everything. Please proceed to work on the potion on the board. I'm sure the old battle ax would agree that the cure for boils is an appropriate first potion to teach you."

Everyone quickly went to work in their pairs. The cousins working quickly and efficiently together hoping to be allowed to leave when they were finished. It seemed that Snape for the moment was properly cowed something that was a welcome relief for them. As the lesson came to an end each pair filled a vial and labeled it with their names, year and the potion name. That accomplished the vials were all placed on Professor Snape's desk and the class filed out quietly. Once out of ear shot of the Professor Harry and Ron approached the cousins.

Harry looked down and the floor initially, then looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was not easily said, and he wasn't sure how to say it, so, he decided to just move forward with the conversation, and just charge ahead. "Thank you guys for what you did in there." As his gaze continued to rise to meet the gazes directed at him by the pair, he noticed that they seemed completely at ease. Finally, it was the girl who responded, "There was nothing to it, Potter. I'm Mary Jane Randall." She seemed to nudge the boy next to her who then spoke, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Like my cousin said there is nothing to it. Our families are old allies and we extend our hands in friendship should you wish." Harry Potter appeared to be flustered after Neville's response. This was not something that they had anticipated. In their world it was standard operating procedure. That the heir to an important family, like Potter, appeared so unsure of how to reply raised questions in the minds of both cousins, and even Ronald Weasley. Although, he would never grow up to be at the same place as the other two in their society he knew enough about pureblood etiquette. Ron simply shunned it. Finally, Ron spoke what was bothering all three of them. "Blimey Harry were you told nothing? You have to accept their offer of friendship and say so shaking their hands if you want to continue in a less formal manner with these two." Harry looked at Ron then to the cousins, and nodded, "I accept your hands in friendship then." He then awkwardly shook both hands, and they continued up towards the tower. Only then did Harry bother to ask, "What was with all of the formality? Also you said something to Snape about me being Heir to an Ancient and Nobel house? "Mary Jane paused to consider where they were and how in depth they would need to explain things. Deciding that they common room was probably as safe a place as they could have for the conversation they continued until they entered the common room.

Each took a seat by the fire by seemingly unspoken unanimous agreement. Finally, Mary Jane spoke, "I'll start with the part about you being the Heir to an Ancient and Most Nobel house. Family status is derived based on a number of factors: Wealth, Political Influence, and the number of generations of wizards and witches in the line. Families like ours." She stopped and gestured to herself, Neville and Harry, "are old and can be traced back to the founding of the Wizzegamot and Hogwarts even. Ron's family is old as well, although they lost their seat on the Wizzegamot due to a lack of wealth. This caused the redhead to blush, although he knew it was correct. Our families have a long history of supporting and defending each other and working together to accomplish the best possible for our world. That is why we said that our families are old allies. Actually Neville and I are second cousins to you. We're not the only ones though. That said being pureblood is not all that important. It's what you do once you're here and part of our society." Neville took over from there, "According to Gran your own Mother Harry was brilliant, a true asset to the war effort. Your dad too, but it was known that he would be. The Potter clan has a long tradition of excellence in business, law enforcement and government." This brought a look of awe and pride to face of the boy who now not only had a best mate, but family who now would support and help him, and would teach him about his parents. Suddenly six chimes rang and they quickly got up and headed to great hall for dinner with everyone chatting amicably


	5. Chapter 5

The great hall was buzzing with the sound of students engaged in numerous conversations. Ronald sat down beside him on the bench which faced the table of snakes. Mary Jane and Neville settling in across from them. Ron wasted no time in loading up his plate with roast beef, potato and beans, rolls and treacle tart. Harry too hurried to help himself to the delicious food. As he processed what they had discussed over the course of the afternoon, Harry watched his friends as they ate. Ron ate quickly barely bothering to chew and having bits of food flying from his mouth occasionally. On the other hand he noticed more reserved helpings on the plates of Mary Jane and Neville and that they appeared to be taking their time over dinner, almost savoring the taste as they chewed. There was no food flying there. He also noticed a difference in the way how each had approached him. Ron was more brash, more relaxed, in his style of manners and communication. Meanwhile, the cousins seemed be a little more elegant and more eloquent in their speech and manners. Their manner of speaking spoke of education and breading.

Finally, Harry asked a question that he dreaded hearing an answer too, "What do people expect of me?" A nod to Neville saw the dark haired boy casting a quick privacy spell. Once that was done, the round faced boy spoke, "Now that we can speak with some privacy. I will tell you that there are those who wish you ill Harry. Some are even present in this school. People don't really know what happened to you after that night. There are all kinds of stories and rumors about your life since then. Most of them people like us don't buy." Neville paused and gestured to himself and Mary Jane, before continuing, "However, we do know that Gran was stalled and stonewalled at every turn whenever she asked after you. You should have come to us." That point had the dark haired boy fighting back some sort of emotion. Young Mary Jane reached over and soothed her cousin rubbing circles into his shoulders. Mary Jane took over for her cousin, "In answer to your question Harry, beyond being your parents son we expect nothing. By that I mean that we just expect you to be a good person and friend. You're also supposed to learn just like the rest of us. Then you'll take your seat in the wizzegamot just the same as Neville, and few others here." The girl ended her mini lecture and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Regaining some semblance of composure, Neville picked up the conversation, "We won't pry, but at some point we do want to know what happened, and where you were for the last 11 years. Gran will want to know too" Ron feeling a little awkward sitting with the three feeling like he was an interloper observing precious family time stood, "We should get to work on those essays for Transfiguration and Potions, and maybe play some Wizards Chess!"

So, the quartet moved, and found themselves comfortable seats around a large, rectangular table. Upon taking out their textbooks, the four Gryffindor first years, quickly realized that it would be pointless to start the Potions essay that Snape had assigned them earlier. There was nothing in the assigned textbook for first year. That meant a trip to the Hogwarts library would be necessary in order to complete the assignment. With a collective sigh the group packed up their supplies and headed up to the library.

The group set their stuff on the first the first available table and Mary Jane and Neville headed to the section of the library where they knew that the books on potions were kept. Gathering a few that appeared to have what they would needed, Mary Jane and Neville, returned to the table where Ron and Harry were waiting. The quartet started working on their essays once the cousins returned each pulling books toward them and reading up on various parts of what they would needed to explain the proper procedure to preparing ingredients, and brewing the cure for boils. This would be their first time having to turn in an essay at Hogwarts, and it would help to set their marks for the term.

Mary Jane and Neville took their time making sure to form a cohesive essay with five paragraphs, and an introduction that included the initial prompt as written by Snape himself. They were leaving nothing to chance. Ron on the other hand stopped after the first ten minutes, and began cracking his knuckles. Harry seemed to stop and contemplate his redheaded friend, as if to consider if he too should be done at the amount of work that he had done. That earned all of them a glare from Madam Pince, the Librarian. A little perturbed that anyone could care so little about their future, and education Mary Jane reached out her hand, in an offer to look over his essay. Ron looked at her, "What do you want?" Realizing that he was not sure what she was asking the brunette shot back, "Give me your paper Ronald. I'm going to look it over for you." Mary Jane looked down at a paper that barely qualified as a paragraph and a poorly written one at that. "Why did you even come with us Ronald? This looks like you didn't even look at any of the books." Ron just frowned, before he retorted, "Why should we even bother putting in effort. According to Fred and George Snape won't give any Gryffindor a fair grade." Mary Jane sighed probably realizing that there was no point in pushing Ronald. She glanced over at Harry's paper which was marginally better. She then turned back to her own paper and made sure that she included information on alternative ingredients should one of the original for some reason be unavailable or in short supply. She even tried to remember when their tutor had said to stir counterclockwise. So, to be safe she and Neville looked it up. Writing down conclusions, they were done after half an hour. Their papers being exactly the requested 24 inches of parchment.

Harry was stunned as he looked across the table. Mary Jane and Neville's parchments were much longer and fuller looking. Hesitantly, he decided that he needed another set of eyes on his paper, and placed his in front of his two apparently studious cousins and friends. Mary Jane and Neville looked down at it and saw that Harry's parchment was a fair enough outline, but that is basically what it was. It just covered the brewing and didn't mention a lot of the finer details. Clearing her throat, Mary Jane started, "First of all Harry if a professor wants 24 inches here, they mean 24 inches. It'll not help you to make it longer or shorter. If it is too short, then you likely will be missing details, and minutia that they want you to find out about by writing the essay. If it is too long, then that means extra work for them to do. They have a lot of essays to grade. If you don't like extra work, then consider that they may not either." The green eyed boy nodded at that realizing that what she said actually made sense. Neville cleared his throat now, and gained the other boys attention. Seeing that he was listening he continued, "If you look in this book for example it will tell you how to set up and prep your ingredients and alternatives if any aren't available. Then you should talk about brewing which you did alright on. The only thing you might want to check on is stirring clockwise, counter clockwise, and when. As it stands now our tutor would have probably given that essay an Acceptable." That caused the youngest Weasley male to blush.

Mary Jane noted, that Harry had taken the advice as matter of fact, while Ron seemed to feel it was an indictment on him as a person. She decided to address Ron first, "Ronald if you want to save yourself the embarrassment, and do well I'll go over your essay again once you give it a legitimate effort." Shifting her gaze to Harry, she added, "You just seemed to accept what we told you. What was your schooling and stuff like before coming here?" That led to all eyes being on Harry. The green eyed boy gulped, "I went to a muggle primary school with my cousin Dudley. They all nodded although they suspected that there was more to that story. Neville prodded further, "So you were with your mum's family?" Harry nodded, and mumbled something that sound like a fat lot of good it did me.

The cousins once more looked over the boy that they had befriended. A long line of suspicions creeping up in both of their minds. Harry was small for his age, the glasses that he wore were held together by tape, and the clothes he wore were much too big. Hand-me-downs were one thing when they fit like in the case of the Ron's family. It was another when they were three to four times too large for the recipient! They'd be needing to owl Gran and soon. For the moment though, they settled in to write their essays due for their head of house at the end of the next class, and Harry began rewriting his essay making some of suggested adjustments. Once done he realized that he felt quite good about his essay and himself for having taken the time to do his best. He then started on his transfiguration essay. It was as he went to get out his book for transfiguration that he noticed Mary Jane head over to another table where she sat down with another girl with dark brown hair, fair skin, and mysterious jade green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

As Mary Jane approached the girl she coughed into the sleeve of her blazer to let the other girl know that she was there. The girl turned, and gave the shorter girl a blank look. Mary Jane felt as welcome as a bug, but she wouldn't let on that she was uncomfortable, and stood waiting for the other girl to speak. Finally, the jade eyed girl, snapped at her, "What do you want Randall?" Mary Jane rolled her eyes at the other girl, retorted by asking, "Do you know where I can find Ivy? I wanted to sit down and talk to about something with her. It is rather personal." That stunned the other girl who shook her head before saying, "I don't know why I would know anything about that girl. She's a strange one. I don't know how she got into Ravenclaw." Shaking her head at the other girl's rudeness, and rather blunt nature, Mary Jane turned, and went back to her companions.

As the group made their way back to Gryffindor tower they chatted amicably about the first day of classes. It was no surprise that Potions was all of their least favorite class, including Mary Jane's, and she was pretty decent having worked on a number of them previously with Gran. Upon coming to the portrait of the fat lady Neville tried the password, but the portrait wouldn't open. So, Mary Jane tried it, and upon gaining entrance to the tower, the group decided to call it an early night.

Mary Jane went to her dorm feeling a little down, although pleased with the productivity of the day. She missed her best friend Luna who would not be starting at Hogwarts until the next year on September first. Luna may not be everyone's cup of tea, but she was a kind, and loyal friend, and Mary Jane wouldn't change a thing about her. Her roommates were nice enough girls she was sure, but, she wasn't sure if any of them would make a good enough friend. She knew Parvati Patil from various functions that their families had attended over the years, and that one had more interest in what was on her head, than in it. From what she could observe of Lavender Brown she was much the same way. While Mary Jane had classic taste, and sense of fashion drilled into her over the years, she was at heart an academic. She wasn't sure yet about the other girl. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn, and therefore, an unknown quantity from her very limited interaction with the other girl she found her pushy, and possibly arrogant. Oh well, she thought to herself, it was only one more year until she and Neville would have Luna with them as well. With that she went to sleep in her four poster bed in the first year girl's dorm, which she had claimed the previous evening.

The sun came through the only window in their dorm at a relatively early hour. Mary Jane cast a tempus charm and quickly realized that it was 5:30 AM. Making quick work of gathering her things she went into the adjoining bathroom and showered using her vanilla scented, shampoo and conditioner, and classic Ivory soap. She cast a shaving charm for her legs and arms. She stepped out and dried herself, turning off the water. She dressed quickly in her uniform, and cast a drying charm on her hair after applying sleek easy hair solution, and running a brush through it. Putting on light vanilla lotion on her hands she went to the common room to reread the chapter in their Defense book that they would go over today. She took quick notes knowing that the teacher was likely to be useless from what she heard from Gran.

It only took half an hour for Harry and Neville to join her, and, the three headed down to breakfast. Once in the great hall, and seated, Mary Jane started to pile eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry jam on her plate. The owl post began to come through to the great hall, and that reminded Mary Jane of the fact, that she and Neville had a letter to write. Perhaps that would give her something to do during Defense. She was grateful that today was also their Astronomy practical, as that was possibly her favorite class.

The Gryffindor's slowly got up and made their way to the charms classroom and sat in pairs. Harry sat next to Seamus in front of the cousins, while Ron sat next to the bushy haired girl from the train. Today they would get to do a practical in charms lesson, and that was exciting, even if it was just the lumos charm. When Professor Flitwick released them to start practicing he was thrilled with how quickly the class in general seemed to get the charm to work. Mary Jane, Neville and Harry among the first to get the charm to work. Unfortunately, the bushy hair girl was first this time. This got a jovial reaction from the Professor, who squeaked out, "Woah! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it." This lead to the girl grinning at the rest of the room. What the girl would need to learn, and soon is that people magical or muggle don't like a show off. As they left the class room they made their way into a free period before they went to their lecture for astronomy and their first defense against the dark arts class.

Mary Jane stood at the dismissal with everyone else and began the long climb back up to the tower. Upon arriving the brunette pulled Neville aside. "We need to go and write Gran about a few things. So, with that the two cousins obtained what privacy they could in a corner of the common room by the fire. Mary Jane and Neville, set about taking out parchment, quill, and ink. The resulting letter read las follows.

Dear Gran,

You were not misled to believe that Harry Potter was alive, and hidden. However, safe and well cared for, he was not. From what we have been able to find out from Harry, he's been living with his mum's sister, and her family. His clothes are not well fitted. I don't mean just a little big either. We are talking three to four times too large. They haven't held up well either. He is small for being of age to start Hogwarts. He didn't know about Hogwarts or our world. Neville and I, have had to explain some very basic things about who he is in our society, and we don't mean all of the boy-who-lived stuffed. We mean his position as his family's heir.

Now that we have that out of the way. He has tremendous potential and is learning quickly. We ended up being one of only a couple of people to try and approach him remotely formally. We along with Ronald Weasley ended up explaining the formalities of introductions and alliances. What it means to be a part of an Ancient and Most Noble House. We also had to explain something with regards to the essays that we write for classes. Perhaps that is a simply a difference I the educational styles or standards. It could also be that he was never encouraged to do well. Whether that is because education wasn't valued or if it had to do with their treatment of Harry we can't say for sure. We were wondering if we could get a couple of things from you (1) an owl order catalogue for Twilfit and Tattings and (2) an owl order catalogue for the Cobbler. That boy needs to get new things. The other thing that we wanted to talk to you about is simple. Can Harry join us for Yule this year and our New Year's Ball?

Love from,

Mary Jane and Neville

They went up to the owlery to send off the letter with Mary Jane's beautiful barn owl that they shared. Then, made their way to the rest of the day's classes, and dinner before their astronomy practical. They were very much excited to see the stars shining from the top of the astronomy tower. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be sharing this class, as things turned out, and the group was joined by Susan and Hannah, as well as Ernie, and Justin. Over all it was just as amazing as Mary Jane had expected. Their first assignment was to chart the basic constellations as they appear in the night sky. Mary Jane partnered Harry for the assignment letting her cousin have quality time with his friend and current crush Hannah Abbott.

It turned out Harry was smart and actually liked seeing the night sky. He also knew the names of a few of the constellations and they worked well together. Each making small adjustments as needed on their parchment. When they finished up and turned their paper in to Professor Sinestra, they went down to their respective dorms tired from the long day of lessons. Since it was nearly 1 AM Mary Jane fell asleep as soon as she got to her bed barely managing to get into her silk blue pajamas first. The last thing to come into her mind though was that, while Seamus had so grabbed her attention that first evening in the school he had not since really entered her thoughts as more than a passing observation. In fact, as Mary Jane fell asleep the last couple of nights it was a pair of emerald green eyes, which she dreamed about looking into.

AN: First of all, I want to apologize, for not having posted anything new lately. I have not had a functional computer, and so was limited to working on my phone for a while. Now, that my computer is working again. I can carve out the time to write again.

Secondly, with Regards to Black Fury, that will probably be an August to September project.

Lastly, as always please read and review. I appreciate the patience that everyone has shown and those that have taken the time to r


	7. Chapter 7

True to her word Dame Longbottom sent the requested catalogues at the end of the following week. Mary Jane smiled at the beautiful, golden colored, eagle owl as she fed it some bacon from her plate. Mary Jane smiled, and turned to Harry, and said, "They're here now we can finally get you some proper clothes and shoes." Harry Potter was stunned, this was still something that he was getting used to, no one had ever cared before that he didn't have nice clothes, that fit or shoes that weren't falling apart. "Freaks don't deserve nice things", the raven haired boy mumbled somewhat under his breathe. Unfortunately, Mary Jane sitting right next to him managed to make out the words that Harry had not intended for anyone to hear. Mary wasn't quick to temper typically, but, when it came to those she cared about she could be defensive of them. The girl quickly drew her wand under the table, and countered his statement, "Harry Potter don't you dare every say anything like that, ever again, Do you hear me?" Making subtle use of her wand she cast a spell she knew to detect compulsion charms. When she found none, she realized that it could only mean one thing. Mary Jane took a deep breathe, and replaced her wand in its dragon hide holster, she turned to the boy saying, "I don't care what those poor excuses for people told you. You are worth nice things, Harry. One day you are going to be Lord Potter, you need not look down to anyone. I don't care if it takes me the rest of all of our lives, I will finally get that through to your head. Do you understand?" The green eyed wizard gulped, and then nodded his understanding. Running out of time the Gryffindors made their way up to the transfiguration room.

Taking a seat Mary Jane had just began to get her things out when she saw Ivy come in and take the seat next to her on the left. Neville settled in behind her, while Harry took the seat to her right. They had all just set up their desk when Professor McGonagall came in. Deciding that this was possibly one of the few times that she would be able to get ahold of Ivy, Mary Jane took all too subtle of a breathe, and she considered what she wanted to ask the other girl. Originally she had intended to ask Ivy about a match with someone else. However, the boy had not even entered her thoughts, since the night of the opening feast. So she decided perhaps to have a general reading done on her future love life would be better. She looked up from her notes where she had been copying down the topic of the day's lecture while roll was taken. Taking a chance, she wrote a quick note in her sloping, clean script. That accomplished she clutched it in her hand and turned as if to get something from her bag dropping the note into Ivy's bag. That done she was ready to attend to every word that their head of house said.

Later that day during Herbology, which they shared with Hufflepuff, Mary Jane decided that it wouldn't do for her to pick out clothes for Harry alone, and he obviously had no experience shopping for clothes. Since they were still waiting outside of greenhouse one she decided to take the time to make arrangements. Turning then to her longtime acquaintance, Susan Bones, she asked, "Heiress Bones, can I get your help with a matter of some delicacy and urgency later this evening?" The strawberry blonde stiffened at the formal request. It was rare that anyone approached her in her capacity as Heiress. So, she nodded, and responded in kind, "Of course Lady Mary Jane. May I ask what this is a about?" The brunette nodded, and replied, "I'll explain when you get to the unused classroom opposite of the charms classroom." Already knowing that Neville will be there to act as chaperone she prepared to get her hands dirty in what was the base of the Longbottom family fortune.

Today they were working with wolf bane and transplanting the seedlings into larger pots. The cousins made quick work of the project, and even helped, others to understand how to avoid harming the roots, while having to bring the plant out its original seed pot. To Mary Jane and Neville's immense surprise Harry had a very good practical grasp on the material. He finished with his plants nearly as quickly, and neatly as Mary Jane, and Neville had. The cousins beamed at their new friend. "Well done Harry", came Mary Jane's soft praise. The boy just blushed, "I enjoyed gardening when I was at my Aunt and Uncle's. I'm still not nearly as good as the two of you though." The two just shrugged it off, they knew that it was to be expected that they could do well in this class.

The rest of the day went swiftly, and soon the Gryffindors found themselves seated for supper. While eating a light meal of vegetable stew, and rolls Mary Jane looked up to see a beautiful Origami swan flying towards her made of parchment. The magnificent piece of work landed lightly in front of her. She nervously opened it. The origami swan revealed Ivy's written reply.

Mary Jane, Indeed I could do that. However, first I require assurances that you will not reveal my secret nor what I tell you when we meet. If you can agree to those terms then let me know, a nod of agreement will suffice. If so, I will meet you in the unused charms classroom on the evening of Halloween. That is the strongest and nearest date I can agree too, unless you wish to wait for Saint Valentine's Day.

–Ivy

PS: This note has been charmed to self-destruct once read.

The brunette looked up to see the dreamy looking gaze of the other girl locked on her. Giving a nod of agreement towards the other girl she looked down to see that sure enough the note had seemingly torn itself into shreds. Quickly the group finished their meals, before they met up with Susan Bones at the entrance to the great hall. Mary Jane, Neville, Harry, and Susan made their way to the unused classroom. They made their way at a sluggish pace since their bodies were tired, and their stomachs full. They arrived some time later in the charms corridor and entered a room across from where they met for charms classes with Professor Flitwick. Mary Jane nodded to Neville who placed a locking spell on the door so they would not be disturbed.

Mary Jane quickly pulled a stack of catalogs and order forms out from her bag, along with her quill. She looked up at Harry, and nervously asked, "Do you know what size you actually wear?" The green eyed boy shook his head no. At this the others all drew in deep breaths. Turning to Susan, Mary Jane explained to the other girl, "What I needed your help with is making sure we select a proper variety of clothing, and ones that will look decent on him. We have let Gran know, that we suspect Harry hasn't been treated well by his relatives. We would also like for you to talk to your Aunt Amelia, and ask her to look into the situation. We need to make sure that word about this doesn't get out to anyone." The other girl nodded, "So that is why you chose this room. I noticed that there were no portraits in here at all." The green eyed boy got a confused look on his face. Noticing this Neville jumped in to explain saying, "Portraits have ears Harry. Think about the fat lady who guards our common room." Then, it hit Harry like a lightning bolt the portraits, and paintings in this world could move and talk, and hear conversations. He smiled at his friends and nodded his understanding.

That done, Mary Jane decided to pull out a measuring tape, and set to work. The magical measuring tape moved quickly taking Harry's measurements at: his neck, chest, inseam and leg length, and finally waist. Mary Jane quickly scribbled down each measurement. The two girls quickly went to work in the catalog looking at various styles. They made a point of showing Harry and Neville several styles of pants, from traditional trousers, to a more chino style of pant. The green eyed boy shrugged, and said, "I don't really have much of a preference, although what Neville wears is nice." Susan beamed, "I think that you made a good choice, Harry." Mary Jane simply smiled, at her new friend, and silently sent her approval. She was glad that Harry had decided to somewhat emulated her cousin's taste. It would make shopping easier in the future.

Over the next half an hour the group decided on traditional trousers in black, grey, and khaki for Harry. Mary looked at her friend, and asked, "What are your favorite colors?" Harry thought for a minute, no one had ever really bothered to ask what he liked before. After looking at the pictures of button down shirts he decided shirts in green to match his eyes, blue, grey, as well as, traditional white and black like he had seen many of the other boys wearing over the previous weekend. That just left the dress robes for everyone to wear for the New Year's Eve Ball at the manor. The boys looked over the girl's shoulders as they selected gowns. Then the boys each chose a modern set of dress robes styled similar to a tux. Harry's with an emerald green top and Neville's with a traditional white top, under the black dinner jacket, and matching black pants. The last thing that the group needed was to order Harry two pairs of boots. One pair was ordered in black the other in brown.

Then, the group decided to make quick work of leaving for their respective common rooms so that they could get to work on finishing their homework. Neville, Mary Jane, and Harry had just begun to settle in front of the fire place, when they were interrupted by the bellowing voice of Ronald Weaseley. The read haired boy's voice grated on Mary Jane's nerves. Ron of course, was oblivious to this as he said, "Come on Harry, let's play a game of chess." The raven haired boy looked from Mary Jane and Neville to Ron. "Actually Ron, I still need to finish my potions essay." This response earned him a smile from the girl. While she wouldn't nag Mary Jane was glad that he was at least trying to take what information she and Neville shared with him to heart. With that the redhead went off in search of someone else who fancied a game.

That night as Mary Jane started to get up to go to her dorm, she was stopped, in her tracks. It was rare that Neville wanted to speak formally, but what followed was definitely just that as he said, "MJ a word before you go up in private." The voice that spoke was calm, and kind, but commanding. Mary Jane looked over at her cousin, and nodded her concession, while her grandmother was Regent while they were still underage that did not change the situation. Neville, as the Heir Longbottom would be her head of family, her head of house so to speak, at least until she got married. Even then if he was to choose Neville could annul her marriage. The girl let out a sigh as she let the others leave to go to the dorms. Once it was only a handful of fifth and seventh years who could care less in the room, Neville put up a family privacy spell. "Muffialto", he said under his breathe. Then, turning to his cousin he approached the topic carefully. "MJ I want you to know that I want you to be happy. For that reason I need to watch out for you, just as you watch out for me. Am I correct in assuming that you are already beginning to have feelings for someone?" Mary Jane's eyes widened. Normally she was much better at guarding her thoughts. Looking at Neville she then realized that aside from Luna her best friend of many years, he knew her best. So, with a sigh of resignation, she nodded her confession. Her cousin nodded, and then prodded further, "Is it is Harry?" Again Mary Jane was force to acquiesce and admit her feelings. Her cousin, got a look on his face that for once the older girl could not read, as he analyzed what he had now managed to confirm. Finally, he spoke, "I will do what I can here, but, know that your fate may not be where you wish. Harry is already a friend and an ally. If another family approaches Gran before we leave school, then there may not be a lot that I can do without due offence." Mary Jane acknowledged both the truth of his words and the unspoken dismissal.

Tired and emotionally drained the young brunette went up to her bed, her cousin's words ringing in her ears. She would need to be more careful and better about guarding her emotions, and thoughts. Still though she went through the motions, and put on a nice silk pajama set in the emerald green that she loved, which brought out her eyes, and her mind still drifted to a place that she knew it shouldn't. Even if Neville was in agreement, there was no guarantee that her feelings would ever be returned.


	8. Chapter 8

The crisp air and radiant sun of September slowly yielded to the bountiful browns, radiant reds, and yellows of years of yielding to the harsh winters of the Scottish highlands. For the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the monotony of routine began to settle in. They rose early in the morning and ate breakfast, attended classes throughout the day, eating lunch together as the noon hour chimed, then after the last class of the day would begin their homework before supper only to return to it afterwards. For those students lucky enough to have made their house Quidditch teams there was also practice three times a week.

Mary Jane, Harry, Ron and Neville quickly began to settle in on All Hallows Eve, getting prepared to tuck in at breakfast, plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast with marmalade. Unfortunately, this was also the time when the mail drop occurred. A large and fluffy, old barn owl descended towards the Gryffindor table and overshooting its intended letter recipient, young Ronald it landed face first into Marry Jane's breakfast. Mary picked up to poor owl removing it from her food, and giving the owl her last piece of bacon removed the red envelop and handed it to Ron. The redhead shifted uncomfortably. Neville looked at the boy nervously, knowing full well just want that letter was, a howler. Giving the other boy a grimace, he said, "go on I ignored one from my Gran once, it was horrible." It was true Mary Jane sighed, for all the love that, Augusta Longbottom, held for her family or what little was left the woman was stern. This was especially true when it came to their education. The howler Neville was referring to was from a couple of years ago. Augusta had received a notice while away on business, that notice telling her that Neville doing well in several of his lessons, ones that unfortunately Mary Jane didn't share with him. So, Neville had received a howler telling him that he needed to start applying himself more. Since then, Neville had been more apt to pay attention in his Lordship, and Law lessons. The problem with howlers is when you ignore them, it just opens up and yells louder.

The redhead, finally opened up the red envelope, and suddenly the great hall was filled with shrieking voice of, Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, "Ronald Billus Weasley, how dare you embarrass this family. Professor McGonagall contacts me saying that you have not turned in a single assignment all term so far. She suggested a tutor for you, and you're to begin working with her this afternoon. If you put another toe out of line we will take you straight home!" This lead Ron to cringe while he wondered who his tutor would be. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long to find out as the stern witch, who was their head of house, came down, asked him to accompany her to her office. The sparse room held simply a large mahogany desk, with a stiff matching chair, and bookcase, Gesturing to a chair on the side of the table opposite her she said, "Take a seat Mr. Weaseley." Her crisp Scottish Baroque come through loud and clear. "As you heard from your mother, the Professor paused, as the boy shifted in his seat with his eyes down, "you will be being tutored for the remainder of the term. Miss Granger will be meeting you in the library after your last class today don't be late." Taking that as his dismissal the redhead left to join the rest of Gryffindor's, first years in charms class.

Being that he was the last to arrive he took the only seat remaining open, next to Hermione Granger. It was only a moment before after finishing roll Professor Flitwick started class. "One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. The incantation is thus, Wingardium Leviosa, and don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish and flick." The first years began giving it a try. Seamus Finnegan who was seated this time with Harry actually managed to blow up his feather. Mary Jane who could do this charm pretty much in her sleep slowly levitated hers, almost lazily. Neville too copied her as they were both quite tired after spending a late night trying to respond to a letter from their Grandmother, that they had received earlier in the day. That however, was not Mary Jane's excuse for being distracted. It had taken a week and a half for the new clothes and boots that they had order Harry to be delivered. Thankfully, Twilfit and Tattings, had sent the parcels via owl directly to the boy's dorm. This unfortunately made it harder for Mary Jane who prided herself a bit on her focus, and hard work to pay attention. This also unfortunately meant that Hermione Granger once more beat her preforming the charm first. The muggleborn girl gave a wide grin as their Professor praised her once more for being the first to perform the charm in the class. This lead to a sigh from Mary Jane, who thought oh well at least I still beat her in Transfiguration, and herbology, maybe astronomy and history, as well.

As the first years left charms class for the day, and were heading out to herbology Ronald as usual could not keep his mouth shut. "She's a nightmare honestly, it's leviosa, not leviosaw." This led to the chuckling of a couple of the other boys in their year. The before mentioned girl, ran past them tears streaming down her face. Harry turned to Ron, "I think she heard you." The redhead then made a major mistake. If Gryffindor had a King like Slytherin was rumored to have a King or Queen, it would be Harry Potter. The git actually looked at Harry, "She has to have realized that she hasn't got any friends." Indeed Mary Jane had noticed the other girl's overzealous correcting of Ron, however, now rather than feel bad for Ron, she felt bad for Hermione. Did she go about it wrong, yes, but, she had been attempting to help.

Over the last month it had pretty much become background noise to Mary Jane. It was annoying really. Since, coming to Hogwarts the bushy haired girl, had made a point of trying to embarrass whoever had to work with her, or at least that was how it was seen. Since no one wanted to work with either of them, usually that person was Ronald. There was that day's incident as Ron mentioned, earlier. Then, there was the time in potions, when Ron added the porcupine quills a tad too early, leading to an explosive result. Mary Jane was sure that there were a ton of others, but, she didn't honestly pay it enough head until now.

The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly, and that evening as they all filed into the feast, bats swooped over the student's heads, jack-o-lanterns glowed with additional candles for light. Mary Jane guided Harry subtly to a corner where they briefly met with Susan Bones and were followed by Neville who joined them, as well, and several others. One of them a tall dark skinned boy in Slytherin robes, and a couple of Ravenclaws not in their year. The group looked to the oldest a Ravenclaw boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, "Let us have a moment of silence, to remember our lost loved ones, and their sacrifice in the last war." There was a moment of silence with everyone's heads bowed in solemnity. He looked around and since no one was looking Harry too allowed himself to finally acknowledge, and feel the grief and loss, of his parents. When the moment had past they each in quiet slowly lit their wands and went to sit at their house tables, for the lush feast. The smell of pumpkin permeating the air of the great hall.

It was only as they were seated and finally tucking into the meal, that Harry knew was traditionally a favorite of Hogwarts students, that Harry finally broached a subject that he was curious about. "What was that earlier when we came in over in the corner? " Sparing his cousin the emotional explanation, Neville decided to answer, "The memorial of the orphans of the war. Every person that you saw there lost their parents too, Harry. So, every year since the first children of the war came through, there has been a small ceremony preformed in quiet by the war orphans to remember their loved ones, and what they fought for." Mary Jane quietly ate her meal sending an unspoken thank you to her cousin. Mary Jane had been a new toddler only 2 when her parents were killed on a mission hunting the Death Eaters, who had killed the McKinnon Family. No she thought killed isn't the right word, slaughtered is more accurate. The McKinnon's had been a large clan, some above twenty witches and wizards gathered for the solstice, when they were attacked. She was lucky though, Amelia Bones had been a part of the team and had later that day after taking several of the group of Death Eaters into Ministry Holding Cells, came and got Mary Jane who was playing with Susan, and took her to Gran. The following night in retaliation, Amelia, would lose her family, only her niece Susan survived the attack somehow. Then, that awful All Hallows Eve, happened and the Potters were dead. With the destruction of Voldemort many thought it was a time to celebrate. Unfortunately, there were wealthy men among the Death Eaters who bought their way out of Azkaban. One such man took his brother, and wife along with an impressionable younger boy and went after Neville's parents for information. Information that the Longbottoms, great Aurors couldn't provide having been in hiding. Mary Jane heard noise and had climbed out of bed. Neville unfortunately, felt her leave the adjoining room, and followed her to the balcony overlooking the sitting room. Quickly Mary Jane had covered his eyes, hoping to spare him the image for life. Sadly, that meant the she had watched as her Uncle and Aunt were tortured, until they would spend their remaining days in St. Mungo's. Shaking off the memory hoping no one noticed the look on her face.

That was when Professor Quirl can running into the great hall screaming, "Troll in the dungeon. Thought you'd want to know." That was when the panic began to set in for many. Thankfully, Dumbledore shot off two blast from his wand silencing the hall. He then ordered the Prefects to take the students back to their common rooms. Percy Weaseley began herding people to follow him. That was when Harry remembered that Hermione Granger was still nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hermione?" Neville shook his head, "Pavarti Patil said that she has been in the girl's loo all afternoon crying." In some form of unspoken agreement they all slipped away from the que of Gryffindor's.

When they reached the location Hermione was last known to be Mary Jane looked at the boys, "I'll go in perhaps I can talk sense to her." She then went inside the girl's loo. She saw the girl who frankly drove her nuts, with puffy eyes, that had gone red from crying. "Look, I'm not that good at emotional things, but, I'm going to give it a try here. You're in here because Ronald call you a nightmare, right?" The other girl nodded at the cold, analytical way in which Mary Jane described the situation. Mary Jane sighed, "Then, you aren't nearly as logical and intelligent as I gave you credit for." The puffy eyed girl looked at her and seemed to understand her words for the odd compliment that they were. So, Mary Jane continued, "no one who could give me a run for top of our house if not top our year, should let idiots lower their self-worth." Hermione gasped, "How do you do it?" Mary Jane laughed, "Gran always says, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. I'm still not perfect at it. I still let you get under my skin."

Then they were hit with a smell that made both girls borderline nauseous. The troll snuck past where Harry and Neville where hidden keeping watch. As the troll started breaking the room apart trying to get to the two girls, the boys burst in. Hermione screamed, "Do something?" Harry jumped on the back of the troll. It was more out of instinct than any kind of plan, born from sheer desperation to protect the family he had finally found. At that moment, Mary Jane called out, "Swish and Flick", Neville nodded and cast the charm that that they had practiced just earlier that day in class. "Wingargium Leviosa", the troll's club flew up out of its hand just as it was in mid swing towards the meddlesome green eyed boy. Confused the troll slowly turned its head upwards staring at its floating club with a dumbfound look, just the club came crashing down and smacked it in the head. and the troll's club came up and landed on its head. With the troll knocked out, Harry climbed off, more than a little embarrassed at his failed attempt at troll wrestling. Neville and Mary Jane went to work cleaning up the damage with a few household spells used at the manor. Then, looking at her watch and realizing the time she told the others that she needed to slip away to meet someone. Neville nodded a knowing look in his eye. Mary Jane would not know until later that Hermione lied to Professors: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirl, and covered for them taking the blame for everything, but, the troll being lose. They lost 10 points for that, only to then get five points for Harry's "shire dumb luck: Another five for Neville cleaning up after things. The Professors would never know that she was even there.

Mary Jane made her way to the charms corridor somewhat excitedly, but, also with a bit of nerves. She wasn't sure what she would hear tonight, but something intrigued her about the mysterious quiet girl, who reminded her of her best friend. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door and saw the other girl sitting behind a desk another chair brought across from her. One the desk sat a deck of red cards. "This is the tarot deck. Once you shuffle the deck asking your question, I will draw and places them in the order the energy of the cards speaks too. Do you understand?" Mary Jane nodded, and did as she was told. Ivy began to pull the cards placing them in some sort of order on the table. Card 1: This is the situation card: Judgement. Choosing between sacred and profane love. Important decisions or news. Movement into the next phase of life. Time for a major and necessary change in life—often welcome, but frightening because of its magnitude. Card 2: What is crossing the situation for better or worse: Six of Arrows. New knowledge that help one grow and move beyond current limitations. The lessening of difficulties. Travel in order to gain distance from difficulties. Card 3: The Foundatation Card: Illusion. Enchanted by love, for better or worse. Confused by illusions that may or may not be real. Intense emotions. Vivid or lucid dreams. Intuition. An opportunity to work on your relationship with that which truly nurtures you. The support of caring 4: The past: Three of Arrows. A sharp pain to the heart — disappointment, end of a love relationship, separation. Oversensitivity. The need to transform grief into understanding. Card: What is on your mind at this time: Three of Coins. Constructive and pragmatic building. The ability to transform talents into material goods or business success. Cooperating with others to create such a venture. Card 6: Near Future: Eight of Staves. Energetic movement. Quickness and suddenness. Important communications, such as unexpected telephone calls, surprise letters, which release uncertainties and end waiting. Card 7: How you see the situation and how it affects you: Temptation. Sensual desires. The need to be controlling. Something deep and dark within the psyche, what Jung termed the shadow, is personified as temptation or addiction. Sensual desires. Gluttony or envy. Experiencing the envy of others. Feelings of lack of control. Card 8: How others see you in this situation: Queen of Staves. Dynamic, stable enthusiasm. The ability to bring ideas to fruition. Someone who symbolizes these strengths. Creative inspiration and help. Card 9: Hopes and Fears: Ace of Cups. The beginning of a new cycle ripe with potential and happiness. Great happiness. Start of a new love or friendship that will be important and emotionally nurturing. Creative inspiration and receptivity. A visitation from the Muses. Card 10: Overview: Five of Coins. An experience of poverty that forces one to look within for greater resources. This poverty may be personified as a lack of wealth or in a sense of emotional sterility.

Mary Jane began to bite her nails even though she knew that she shouldn't. It was a bad habit, and a nervous one at that. The reading confirmed both her fears and her hopes. Now all that she could do was allow things to play out. Ivy looked at her an expression of, was that pity on her face. No that wouldn't do, no one should ever pity her. "For what it's worth", the other girl's Irish lilt brought Mary Jane out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry for your situation and choice. On the bright side though at least you have that choice." Mary Jane nodded at the other girl. "Ivy wasn't the first true seer that she had the pleasure of meeting. Her friend Luna was gifted with mage sight, as her Gran called it. "Please, don't tell anyone about what I can do." Again, the brunette nodded as stood to leave the room.

AN: Before the reviews and messages start about Mary Jane leaving to meet Ivy still and Ivy not being where she should be, I want to note for everyone. I am writing this as though Ivy simply came from Ravenclaw common room to another part of what is essentially Ravenclaw tower. That said I hope that everyone was able to enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The first weekend of November dawned bright with a slight chill in the air, just enough to hint that winter was coming to the Scottish highlands. It was early and so not that many people were at the house tables yet. Harry, Neville, and Mary Jane sat in their normal spots at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. While Mary Jane and Neville had dished up hearty plates of breakfast, the same could not be said of Harry who simply stared into his glass of pumpkin juice. He had hoped to avoid the coming conversation, but, it was not to be. He was slowly getting used to having people care about him, but it still caught him unaware at times. His companions were very observant people so it shouldn't have surprised him to hear, "Are you feeling alright Harry? Do we need to take you to the hospital wing? You look rather pale" Hermione sat next to Mary Jane and across from Neville, looking at him quizzically. Harry said, "No, I'm fine really. I'm just not very hungry." This caused the other three to exchange a brief glance. "Not looking forward to your first match?" Ever since the incident with the Troll on Halloween, the bossiest witch in the first year had taken to attaching herself their little trio, though truthfully thanks to Mary Jane's influence not so bossy anymore.

"I'd rather go another round with the troll" Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes well I don't really see the appeal of this game, but being chosen as the youngest player in a century has to mean something." Hermione replied.

"Yeah well that's the trouble isn't it? I've never played a proper game of Quidditch before, everyone thinks, expects I'm going to be this great seeker, just causes I caught Neville's Remembrall, I was just running on instinct that day, but now I'm supposed to go out there and represent Gryffindor. Do you know which ever seeker catches the snitch gains an extra 150 points for his side and instantly ends the game? Which basically means if I don't catch it we lose. I'm going to make a fool of myself and let everyone down.

"OH, didn't I tell you already, you won't make a fool of yourself Harry, it's…" Hermione began but was quickly interrupted by Harry, "…It's in my blood, oh yeah great lets add another thing for me to let down, dad's legacy. I don't even have a proper Broomstick Hermione."

"Well I think we can help with that bit at least," Neville said as he and Mary Jane reached into her black handbag, and began to pull out a curiously long package wrapped in a sort of large parchment paper. "Happy very belated, Birthday Harry." Neville said, taking the package from his cousin and placing it in front of Harry. "What's this?" Harry asked surprised that anyone would get him a present. "Just open it will you?" Mary Jane chuckled. Harry tore the bundle open revealing a beautifully hand crafted broom. Its twigs were cut at precisely the right angle, and were neat and straight. The handle of the broom was a sleek and dynamic mahogany with gold writing on it.

"A Broomstick!" Harry exclaimed, Mary Jane was a little surprised, she had become so used to Harry depending on them to explain every aspect of their world, she was glad to find there was some part which had caught his interest on its own. While this had been happening, it had escaped the notice of the four friends that they had caught the attention of a number of their other housemates, whom had come to grab a quick bite before the match. It was surprisingly Ron Weaseley who provided the clarification on one point though, as he bellowed, "That's not just any broomstick that's a Nimbus 2000." Neville beamed, proud of having selected the gift for their friend, "Yep, the fastest model that they have released yet. From what I understand the handling is easy too. You barely have to move, and it will respond to you."

"Neville, Mary Jane, I can't accept this, it's really too much." Harry stuttered out his protest, seemingly in vain. "I spent a good hour staring at it through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies when Hagrid took me to get my school things last summer. I know exactly how much you spent on this."

"You most certainly can and you will," Marry Jane insisted "It's a gift, you don't have to consider the cost in accepting a gift from your family." This was a very confusing statement for Harry as Mary Jane could well see by the look on his face. "But MJ 250 Galleons on me?" It was the first time Harry had used the nickname that generally only Neville would use. It showed his emotional state and how much he wanted her statement to be true. Mary Jane was beginning to become frustrated by Harry's instance he was undeserving of such a gift from the cousins. "Alright look, if it really bugs you that much just break it down, will you? You say that broom is 250 Galleons? Ok, so consider it 11 years' worth of birthday and yule gifts. So, what is that it's from the two of us as well so better cut that in half again, so about 6 Galleons per present each, seems about right for our cousin's present doesn't it?" Neville answered before Harry could protest further. "I'd say so" Hermione piped in, Neville's question hadn't been directed at her of course, but Marry Jane was grateful she had taken up the opportunity to answer in the affirmative before Harry had a further chance to protest. Mary Jane flashed the bushy hair brunette a grateful smile for backing the cousin's logic, which left Harry with no other recourse but to simply say "Thanks Mary Jane" He embraced her in a grateful hug. "You too Neville. Mary Jane nodded, "Now just go and outfly, Higgs. He has gotten a little too comfortable with the idea that Slytherin owns the Quidditch Cup."

Just then, the burley fifth year who was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood came over to them. "Come on Harry, time to head to the changing rooms." While Harry left with the rest of the Quidditch team, the rest of the group wandered over to the entrance hall, and down to the Quidditch pitch, and found seats in the Gryffindor stands. They made themselves comfortable, as these games could be really long or really short, it all depended on the strength of the teams involved. Mary Jane pulled out two pairs of omnioculars to share with their groups, as both Hermione, and Dean Thomas another of Harry and Neville's dorm mates sat with them. Both were likely to require explanations throughout the game, so as to familiarize themselves with the rules and concepts. It would seem that some things were universal and one of those was boys and their obsession with sports. Mary Jane rolled her eyes at that thought, and returned her attention to the pitch, her eyes instantly seeking out Harry of their own volition.

Luckily she hadn't missed anything. Hooch was taking forever to lecture the teams, although with Marcus Flint as Captain for Slytherin it was probably a good idea. Suddenly, the balls were released into the air, and the teams took flight. Mary Jane chanced a look at Neville, and saw his grin at the fact that Harry had risen the fastest, although Adrian Pucey had been not far behind. Harry seemed not to know what to do with himself, as he had simply flown well above the pitch and parked himself at the dead centre of the field, acting no less a spectator of the game unfolding below him then Mary Jane, Neville, Or Hermione.

Gryffindor took an early possession of the quaffle, and Angelina Johnson bolted towards the Slytherin goals, she was quickly flanked by the two Slythein Beaters circling about Angelina, she was clearly pinned between them and Slytherin keeper ahead, yet she kept racing towards the goals all the same. "What's she doing they've got her dead to rights" Hermione asked, leaning over to Neville "Yeah that's what they think as well but watch." At the last moment Angelina seemed to (Drop) the quaffle with an oops, and a smirk that said got ya. She'd dropped it all right, right into the hands of the now completely unguarded Katie Bell. Katie took the shot, and the excitable voice of Lee Jordan came across 10 points to Gryffindor. "How did I miss that?" Hermione asked. "Don't feel too bad that still means you're at least as good a Quidditch strategist as those two Slytherin Beaters." Neville replied. "Hey! That's not exactly a compliment you know," an embarrassed smirk on her face as she moved closer to Neville, so as not to miss any more obvious tactics.

The Slytherins had passion next, but a well-timed bludger from Fred Weasley dislodged both the Quaffle and Bletchley from his broom, sending him hurtling to the ground. Katie scooped up the open Quaffle gaining possession back for Gryffindor, only for a blatant and disgusting foul to be committed. Apparently the Slytherin captain wanted revenge for the humiliating way Katie and Angelina had had fools out of three of his players already, as Marcus Flint took the beater's bat from one of his own players, and used it to knock Katie seemingly unconscious. This was of course loudly noted by both Lee Jordan, and apparently Dean Thomas, who started yelling, "Come on ref. red card." Mary Jane raised an eye brow, while Neville asked, "What's a red card?" The dark skinned boy replied, "When someone commits unnecessary roughness, they get a red card, and are out of the game in football."

Gryffindor had taken an early lead, but the longer the match went on, the dirtier the tactics of the Slytherins became, and so it wasn't long until the Score Board was tied at 20 apiece, a few more minutes passed and Gryffindor actually found itself behind, the were down 20 points to Syltherin's 60. Come on Harry Mary Jane thought to herself, you can do this, trust your instincts, all you have to do is find the snitch, and Gryffindor can still teach those cheats a lesson. Where was Harry though? In all the excitement of the match Mary Jane had lost track of the raven haired boy. There he was still sitting in the same spot as when the match had begun.

"That's odd isn't it?" Hermione asked Neville "Why hasn't Harry made a move at all?" Neville replied trying to hide the shared concern in his voice "Well it's not so odd, he's got himself a good vantage point to scan the field for any sign of the snitch. Still though you're right I would have expected him to have made a move by now." This was exactly what Mary Jane had been thinking as well. Why aren't you in the game yet Harry? The Terrance Higgs certainly is.

"You don't think maybe the nerves got the better of him do you?" Dean piped in "Absolutely not!" both girls replied in unison, Mary Jane was certain the same image of Harry leaping on the back of that Troll only a few weeks before had prompted the same response from Hermione it had from her. Courage was certainly not a trait for which Harry lacked.

"But," Hermione added, almost timidly, as though loathed to even suggest it to the cousins, "could he maybe be having some trouble with the broom? It is his first time out after all."

"On a Nimbus?" Neville replied indignantly, "Impossible, they basically fly themselves, you practically just have to think where you want them to go and your there." Seemly irritated at the mere implication he had selected an inferior broom stick for Harry, Neville directed his attention away from Hermione from there on. The bushy haired girl seemed extremely disheartened at having so upset the boy sitting next to her. A point that was only made worse when a moment later Harry rocketed off towards the Slytherin end of the field, there by disproving her theory.

Mary Jane had not managed to spot it yet herself but a golden glint must have caught Harry's eye, because the raven haired boy was moving at such a clip it was difficult to keep pace with him even with her omnioculars set to half speed. His Slytherin counterpart must have spotted it as well, or more likely Mary Jane thought, simply realized Harry had, as the blonde headed Slytherin fell in just behind Harry, chasing him all over and then high above the stadium once more. The Slytheirn Seeker was hanging back, close enough to make a dash past him at a moment's notice but never quite overtaking him. That was until to the shock of the crowd, Harry suddenly stopped midair, about 200 feet about the center of the pitch. As though the girl had the sight, amazingly Hermione's earlier prediction began coming true. Something started going haywire with Harry's broomstick. "It can't be!" Neville exclaimed. "It's not," Hermione said as she grabbed the omnioculars from Mary Jane, rather than risk upsetting Neville again. This rather irritated Mary Jane instead, who had been using them to keep watch on Harry. "Hermione, I was using those." The other girl seemed to either not hear her or not care, as she searched for something in the stands opposite them. "Look Mary," Hermione said handing them back seemingly having found her quarry, "It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom." Ron Weaseley's interfering voice came in response "What do we do?" The group ignored the redhead in favor of diving up task. Hermione turned to Neville, "Leave Snape to me." She said, apparently determined to make up for her earlier blunder, the turning to Marry Jane added. "Keep an eye on Harry just in case." Mary Jane nodded, grabbing the omnioculars back in her hands and going back to watching Harry so she could do something if he was to fall. When she again focused her view on Harry, the scene that Mary Jane found made her heart leap into her throat, the broom was bucking wildly, like a brahma bull determined to dislodge its rider, the fact it hadn't yet managed to knock Harry off was a testament to his natural skill as a rider.

Dean who didn't know much about broomstick asked, "Can someone really jinx a broom?" The cousins fidgeted, finally Mary Jane replied, "you're not supposed to be able too. There are all kinds of spells and enchantments on them to prevent these sort of things. The new Nimbus 2000 has even more security measures than normal. With Harry's nerves earlier we didn't want to mention that, but it was just another reason for getting that one over say a comet 360 or the latest clean sweep. Slytherin tends to play dirty as you've seen. So, we got the best and kept it locked up in my trunk until today." Come on Hermione Mary said to herself.

Apparently, Hermione thought that causing the hem of Snape's robes to catch fire would be a good way to cause him to release the jinx, and thankfully, the gamble paid off. As the Potions Master stood and started trying to put out the flames. Harry's broomstick stopped fighting him and he climbed back on. Catching sight of the elusive, golden ball again, Harry took off after it. Terrance Higgs right on his tail. The two boy seemingly trying to bump each other off. Finally, picking up his speed, and going lower, Harry stood seemingly on instinct and reached out to the snitch, almost falling forward as he accidentally accelerated, Harry caught the snitch, although not in his seekers glove. He almost swallowed it, and had to spit in out, and hold it up.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hogwarts Express s was slowly heading from Hogsmeade Station to King's Cross Station in London where they would arrive on Platform 9 ¾. Mary Jane, Neville, and Harry sat each engaged in their book of choice for the long ride. Mary Jane had a copy of Modern Marvels in Transfiguration situated in her lap, Neville flipped through a book on water species of magical herbs and fungi. Harry had to go and get a book from the library called Quidditch through the Ages. It was strange to think that it was already time for the winter holidays.

As the train rolled somewhere through the countryside, and , the lush green forest gave way to rolling hillsides the trolley lady came through with the snacks that were for sale. Neville had gotten two cauldron cakes, and Mary Jane two pumpkin pasties. Neville turned to Harry, "Anything for you mate?" Harry who had decided that his favorites were probably the chocolate frogs, decided that he would get a couple as well. Once they had all paid for their sweets the turned their attention towards what the plans were for during the break at Longbottom Hall. Harry knew about the New Year's Eve Ball, but, he had never really had anything to do during the winter holidays, aside from his chores, while he lived 4 Private Drive. So, it surprised him when the cousins started talking to him about their plans, and routine at home. "You'll probably be joining Neville in his Lordship and Law lessons, and then there is the homework assigned for over the break." Mary Jane's voice took on a bright and bubbly tone that conveyed the love that she had for home and family, and the comfort of routine. Neville nodded, "Do you know how to dance, Harry?" That question from Neville made Harry nervous. Harry finally nodded his head in the negative. That got raised eyebrows from both cousins who thought that dancing was part of a traditional education.

This lead Mary Jane to question how go about her new project. As the hosting family, all members of the Longbottom family would be expected to participate in the opening dance. It would be Mary Jane's wish for Harry to be able to dance and enjoy himself at the New Year's Eve Ball, of course, hopefully he would choose her for his partner. Deciding that the best option in that short an amount of time would be to teach Harry herself. Mary Jane grimaced, "It's okay Harry, and I've had lessons since I was 6. I can teach you how." For some reason that idea made Harry a little anxious, while Mary Jane was his friend, he'd never been alone with her. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Mary Jane laughed, "What I don't bite and Neville will be there or Gran." Harry looked at her and smiled, "Fine, but, I'm sorry in advance." That decided the conversation turned to going shopping for Yule gifts. Once they reached the Platform Augusta would take them into Diagon Alley to go shopping before they take the floo from the Leaky Cauldron to Longbottom Hall. Harry still couldn't believe that he was being included in the family festivities. His thoughts must have been more evident on his face, than he thought, as he felt a soft hand take hold of his. Harry looked up into the concerned face of the brunette girl who was quickly becoming his best friend. "It's okay Harry, you should have been with us all along." Stunned Harry looked to Neville, who nodded, "It's true Harry, Gran tried to get custody of you. The problem was that no one could find you." That little tidbit of information somehow lead Harry to feel a little more comfortable about the intrusion on family time.

As training continued to roll on the friends returned to individual books of choice. They were relaxed to the point where Mary Jane was starting to fall asleep leaning against the compartment wall with the outside window. The door to their compartment opened loudly, there framed in the center of doorway, was the blonde ponce himself. Draco Malfoy had managed to leave Harry alone since the night of the opening feast, but he was well aware of the dislike that both cousins had for the arrogant, young wizard. The Malfoy heir stuck his hand out once more, as he stepped forward towards Harry. Mary Jane had come fully awake once more, as Draco had stepped into their compartment. The next thing she knew the sickeningly voice, Malfoy asked, "I know that you probably panicked and couldn't make a fully informed choice, seeing as you're friends with my future wife perhaps you'd like to reconsider." The raven haired boy didn't miss a beat, "No, I meant what I said Malfoy, I can judge the right sort for myself thank you. Something also tells me that Mary Jane wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth." Neville nodded his agreement, "Not a chance that I'll let you get lock my cousin in one of your disgusting marriage contracts." The blonde smirked, "We'll see, she'll come around eventually." Neville laughed, "Yeah, and it will rain those lemon drops that Dumbledore's so fond of from the ceiling of the great hall." The blonde turned and exited the compartment rejoining his compatriots in the hall.

Sometime later, the train pulled into the Platform at King's Cross and the group departed and made their way to pick up their luggage. They made their way then over into a corner where and elderly lady, with a red vulture hat, dressed in vintage pants suit in grey stood. Neville and Mary Jane each gave her a hug. Then, all attention turned to Harry. Mary Jane took the lead, "Harry, our Grandmother, and Dame Longbottom." Harry nodded to her in acknowledgement. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you Madam Longbottom, Neville and Mary Jane speak highly of you." That got an approving smile from the Longbottom Matriarch. Her crisp, firm voice reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall as she said, "Alright we have much to do and little time to do it in. Let's get going kids, the stores clothes in just a few hours." With those words they walked to the floo and went to the Leaky Cauldron, and with a respectful nod to Tom the old barman, and to Diagon Alley.

Harry's eyes were wide as if this was the first time that he saw the alley. Mary Jane smiled, she too never grew tired of the sight of the magical shopping district. As they needed Foninescue's Ice Cream Shoppe, August stopped in her tracks. "Okay kids, let's get our shopping done. Go and get your gifts and we'll meet back at the Leaky for supper." With nods from each of the young witches and wizards, they separated to do their shopping. Neville took Harry too go shopping for Mary and Augusta. Mary went with Augusta to go shop for Harry and Neville. First it was to Quality Quidditch Supply for the young witch. She began to browse the shelves, finally settling on a broom stick servicing kit, and a book about Puddlemere United for Harry. They went to pay at the counter and with the payment slip signed left for Flourish and Blots, there Mary Jane planned to pick up a book on Potions Preparations, for Neville. She knew that as his weakest subject he could use some ideas on how to improve, something he's never get from Snape. Finally, Mary Jane made her way back with Augusta to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. The cousin's had ordered their Gran a new hat from Twilfit and Tattings for Christmas and looked forward to seeing how she liked it.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, after Tom led them back to a private room so they could eat in peace, the settled in to choose their meals. Mary Jane ordered a Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese Sandwich, Neville and Harry each selecting Fish and Chips. Augusta too decided on Tomato Soup, and they ate in quiet for a while. That was until Augusta decided to break the silence. "How are your classes going so far?" Mary Jane was the first to answer, "It's been alright. Transfiguration is amazing, and I still love Astronomy. History is okay, but I get more out the book, than I do, from Professor Binns's lectures." Neville nodded his agreement, "I prefer Herbology, and Charms is alright. MJ's right about Astronomy and History." Augusta smiled, thinking about her own time at Hogwarts. "What about you Harry?" The green eyed boy looked up, "I like Astronomy, and Herbology, Charms is great. I'm a little disappointed in History and Defense. I like Transfiguration, but, it's not my best subject. Potions would be better if Snape actually taught anything." This earned a scowl from the older witch, "Be careful with Snape. Try and learn what you can from books right now, and I'll engage a tutor for all of you over the summer holiday is possible. That said let's go pay Tom for dinner and be on our way." Augusta signed the payment slip, and led them to the floo. After a rather stomach churning, and long trip, Harry unceremoniously fell out of the floo entrance as he was brought to a stop. Neville, Mary Jane, and Augusta following somewhat more gracefully. Once they had all stepped out of the floo, Neville's calm voice spoke, and "Welcome to Longbottom Hall, Harry."

The cousins beamed, Harry knew that they took a lot of pride in their home, so it was little surprise to him when Mary Jane gestured for him to follow. "We'll give you a proper tour before we take tea, and go to bed. It has been a long day. This is the sitting room. It's where the floo access is, and where we receive guest." The decor was rich and vibrant mostly in dark woods for the fireplace, and coffee table. There was a couch and love seat in red, with an arm chair in red leather. As they went on Harry was lead through a large dining room, a spacious kitchen that felt warm and inviting, a large ballroom with a crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling, and a dance floor of the same dark wood that permeated the rest of the manor's first floor. From what Harry could see the manor could easily fit the Dursley's whole house several times over. The second floor held a large library with books they looked like they reached the ceiling. The book cases, like any of the other wooden items in the manor were dark wood. It held several large study tables with chairs that matched. Finally, Neville opened another door, "this is going to be your room. I'm right down the hall. Mary Jane is in the room adjoining mine."

Harry went inside and looked around the space that would be his over the next couple of weeks. In the center right under the window was a large four poster bed. There was a nightstand on each side and set drawers on the far wall. All them in the same dark wood, Harry thought, it might be Mahogany. The bedspread was a beautiful red color that reminded him of his bed in Gryffindor tower. Harry smiled as he noticed his trunk at the foot of the bed. He stepped back into the hall and rejoined the cousins, and they went down to take tea.

Blinky the Longbottom's house elf had been had put out chocolate biscuits and a pot of tea, with four tea cups in a beautiful gold filigree pattern. After taking chamomile tea and having a biscuit each the young witches and wizards retreated to the privacy of their rooms. That night Mary slipped into a simple pair of black silk pajamas, and went to sleep, dreaming about the ball that would take place on New Year's Eve. First though they'd have to make it through Yule.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Mary Jane woke up a bundle of nerves and energy. She had to get this under control, and quick she need to be focused, on everything that needed to be accomplished, not on whether a boy liked her. Making her way to her bathroom she grabbed her black jersey-knit swing dress, under garments, and her silver necklace with the family crest pendent. Making quick work in the shower, washing with her vanilla body wash, and using her matching shampoo and conditioner. She toweled off lightly, cast a shaving charm on her body and then a drying charm on her hair, as she brushed it out. The effect was just what she hoped for. Light foundation, mascara, and gloss her go to make up at school done she was ready to face an all too busy day.

As Mary Jane made her way to the dining room the sounds of laughter and conversation reached her ears. The sound brought a smile to her face there were times where the manor felt almost too quiet, although, they loved each other as a family, the size and grandeur of their ancestral home often felt cold and empty to Mary with only Gran, Neville, and herself to fill it. She entered the room, and Neville immediately rose from his seat nudging Harry, to do the same. The green eyed boy looked like he'd been hit with a stunner. Mary Jane realized this was one of her shorter dresses hitting mid-thigh, she hadn't thought it over board or inappropriate. The crew neckline and long sleeves, combined with the fabric, and style of the skirt of the dress, made it her most uncomfortable. So why did I choose this today? The girl wondered to herself as she blushed, her skin now matching the color of the Weasley hair. A glare from Neville as he went around and pulled out a chair for Mary Jane finally broke Harry from his stupor. "I-I'm sorry Mary Jane. I don't know what came over me." A hand over her lips to hide a small smile, she schooled her face before responding, "It's alright Harry. This is one of my favorite dresses, I don't wear it often except for here, when I want to be comfortable for a busy day." The three students ate their fill of porridge with honey and brown sugar, and toast with marmalade after that making sure that they were able to get a jump on the day. Finally, Harry asked, "Where is your Gran?" Neville rolled his eyes at this question, "London for the Wizegamot's winter session." Then, with a chuckled he added, "So, I'll be stuck chaperoning your dance lesson today." Harry groaned, "You guys were serious about that." Neville and Mary Jane exchanged a glance, "Yeah," they said in unison. Harry seemed to have lost his appetite at that, and so the cousins quickly finished their own plates and the Two of them dragged Harry along to the ballroom.

When they arrived in the ball room the first thing that caught Harry's eye was an old-style Gram-o-phone in the far left corner. Neville put on a record that began to play the haunting melody of Clare de' Lune. Mary Jane signaled for Harry to stand facing her, she placed his hands at her waist, and hers around his neck. "Okay Harry step forward towards me with your dominant foot." As Harry stepped forward, she stepped back. "Good, now to your right, Mary Jane continued to mirror Harry's steps, as they continued on like this, as she led him through the basics of the box step. She beamed at Harry, "very good! Now let's try that with you actually leading." Harry gathered up every ounce of Gryffindor courage, and slowly led forward with the same foot that he had before, and then continued to complete the box step that Mary Jane had just taught him leading her through every step of the way. He was rewarded by a smile from his partner, "next thing to know Harry is that if you follow that pattern through twice that is an eight count. It can be used for any dance that is not waltz. Eventually, we can get into samba and tango, but, I don't think that is necessary for this break." That was a relief to Harry and Mary Jane could see it in his face.

For the next hour they continued to practice with Neville having control of the music, and occasionally adding his own suggestions, and learning points. As their lesson progressed Marry noticed that Harry was looking everywhere except at her, his gaze either wondering the room or else fixated on his feet. This was having the most unwelcome result of Harry missing steps he had performed flawlessly only a few minutes before. As Harry managed to lose focus and misstep, ending up trampling on Mary Jane's feet in her ballet flats for the third time, Neville's chuckling voice came in, "It helps if you look at your partner Harry, and allow yourself to feel how she moves in response to what you do. You're so busy staring at the floor, your dazing out and losing track of your steps, you end up going to the wrong step, and trampling her feet." Neville's words particularly embarrassed the raven haired boy who really hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself or those he hoped were now his friends and family.

The slightly older boy, put on another record, and they tried again. Though it brought a flush to his face, this time Harry keep his eyes locked on Mary Jane's. He seemed to take Neville's suggestion, and, allowed himself to feel the soft dip at her waist, and the sway of her budding hips as they moved. This time it had been a success and had earned him another smile. Finally, Neville glanced at his watch, Harry we have to get going it's time for our Lordship and Law Lessons. Mary Jane has to work on piano and then we're all together again for the second hour of our lessons. Harry mumbled, "thank you," noting that in the opposite corner from the Gramophone was beautiful baby grand piano, as he turned to follow Neville.

Mary Jane sat and began to practice a number of Classical piano concertos and sonatas. Each and every stroke the work of years of muscle memory and diligent practice, by the end of an hour her fingers hurt, though her playing was beautiful, she still felt rusty. Mary could only surmise it was the result of several months of not having access to her piano. She reached her arms out in front of her still seated on her bench, lacing her fingers pushing against the natural stress and tension that was there. Stretching them out again, as she bent them into fists, then let them return to their natural stance. At that moment she heard a sort clearing of the throat alerting her to the fact that Blinky was reminding her to head up to join the boys in the library for French and Latin.

It was a tense lesson for three friends as they were drilled in Latin conjugation, prefixes, suffixes and their meanings. Mary Jane enjoyed the challenge as she looked at the parchment in front of her. The first portion of the hour, spent in oral review of the concepts, had been a good refresher. She was almost certain that she got every single one of them correct. What surprised her, although perhaps it should not have, was that Harry seemed to have made reasonable work of it as well. During the oral part of the lesson Harry had kept pace with them quite well for never having taken a Latin before, at least as far as Mary Jane knew. He seemed to have picked up the terms and concepts quickly if that was the case, and more over actually enjoyed it. If he did have a natural affinity for the language it would explain why he was always right there, keeping pace with her, preforming the charms in class. Perhaps, his muggle education hadn't been completely worthless, his school may simply have lacked the funds, for a proper arts education program, she thought.

Sure enough, the tutor then, had them swap papers and correct each other's, taking Neville's herself. Harry had gotten each of them correct, save for one, when Marry noticed, He had replaced the requested cupidō (eager) with cupīdō (desire), she suspected his mind may have been wandering to things other than his paper. This lead to a blush from the girl who was hopeful, but, very unsure after this morning.

The process repeated itself for conversational French, where they focused on the conjugation, of verbs. Mary Jane loved languages, but she was finding it very hard to focus in this particular lesson, a fact that was in no way helped when somehow Harry's hand had managed to, accidently, brush against her thigh, as he lazily dropped it to his side beneath the table. Suddenly Mary found she was very self-conscious, shaking herself out of the fog his touch had thrown her in, and she forced her focus back to the task at hand, responding to a much generalized question. "Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui?" Their tutor's soft Parisian accent came across to her. Mary Jane replied, " Je serai studieux." Harry's response though caught her off guard "Je vais observer comme Mary Jane... Had he ment observe her instruction or? … ET exville de Neville. Harry added. As the lesson concluded, Blinky entered announcing, "Masters and Mistress, your lunch waits for you in the dining room."

As they approached the table Harry, determined to make up for his apparent faux paw earlier in the day pulled out the chair for Mary Jane, before taking a seat across the table from her, next to Neville. The slightly older boy nodded his approval and a glance at Mary Jane's face would have revealed a small smile, though Harry didn't get to see it. He seemed resolved to plant his gaze anywhere but at Mary Jane, determined not to repeat the embarrassing way he had gawked at her over breakfast that morning.

Instead, the three all hungry from the morning's lessons ate the hardy meal of lentil soup, and rolls. It took some time before the silence was broken, a testament to the skill of Blinky in the kitchen. Mary Jane asked, "How did you feel about the lessons today, Harry?" He looked up from buttering a roll, and answered, "Honestly? I'm hopelessly behind in everything, maybe I should just wait up in my room on the night of the ball, get some more studying in. I'm sure I'll only embarrass you two if I attend." That brought a frown to the girls face, he was being far too hard on himself, and she certainly didn't want him to miss the dance.

"Not everything Harry. You did well in the language lessons. You showed some real promise for it being your first time dancing, a few more sessions with me and you'll be fine at the Ball. I'm sure Neville can help you in Lordship and Law. Won't you?" Mary Jane gaze was now on her cousin. "Sure", he responded, "Seriously Harry, it's not as bad as all of that. We'll get you there. Knowing Gran you'll learn etiquette from her just as we did." Harry nodded, "I guess." Mary Jane smiled, "Trust us Harry. We're here to help you. I know that you've had to go it alone for a while, but, you don't have too anymore. So, don't let yourself get so down.

They spent the remainder of the day working on Essays in Herbology and Potions that were due when they returned to school. As Mary Jane sat writing her essay on the wiggenweld potion, she once more wished that someone else was teaching the class. Severus Snape was a dour, and taciturn man, whose behavior and teaching style left a lot to be desired. It took her longer than she liked, but, she finally had the essay done to her own satisfaction. Turning to Harry, Mary Jane asked, "Do you want me to look yours over?" Harry nodded, "please, the last thing I want is to give Snape any excuse to mark me down." Looking over Harry's paper she nodded in satisfaction. Harry's papers were now nearly as good as her own. All he had needed was to know what the standards and expectations were, and he could now handle the work load. The papers each of them had written would be graded as, Outstanding by any other Professor, but on the Snape scale they'd probably need to just accept an Exceeds Expectations.

They proceeded to do the same for the essay on Dittany. This was one that Mary Jane was particularly interested in. Dittany had some practical applications for her preferred career path, which she hoped to one day be granted a mastery in. That was going to be the challenge though. Mary Jane wanted to be a Healer, or at least a trained Mediwitch. For that to happen she would have to play things smart and not get trapped in a match by one of the darker families. Many wizards wouldn't even consider letting their wife have a career. That mindset, though she was loath to admit it, was not exclusive to the dark faction. Arthur Weaseley was as about as liberal a wizard as they came in their world, the Weasley's were definitely aligned with the light, yet his wife had never worked outside the home. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because, the next thing she knew Harry was asking, "What's so interesting?" She smiled, "This essay relates to what I want to do with my life. Dittany had lots of applications in first aide and healing." That got a grin from the green eyed wizard, "You want to do what Madam Pomfrey does?" The girl giggled, "kind of, yes, I would rather work at St. Mungo's though. If I can I'd like to be a Healer. "A Healer? You mean like a Doctor?" Harry inquired sounding quite impressed. "Yes, that is what you would have heard called a Doctor, in the muggle world," Mary Jane replied "though I wouldn't say it a direct comparison. Still it's likely just lofty dreaming on my part. Have you thought about what you would like to do?"

Harry ignored the question, his temper getting the best of him, "What do you mean lofty dreaming?" Harry inquired, "I'm sure if being a healer is anything like being a muggle doctor, then only the best and brightest could manage it, but that shouldn't be a problem for you Mary."

Mary Jane was flattered he saw her that way, but sighed before saying, "You need to pay more attention in your Lordship and Law lessons Harry. As the future lady of, hopefully, a Great House, whether I am able to pursue a career or not will fall to my future husband. "What? You mean to tell me, the best and brightest witches in our world may well be wasting their talent away, sitting in a lounge somewhere planning parties and warming beds, rather than knitting wounds and creating new potions and spells? Well I can tell you this much, tradition or not, no Lady of my house will behave so foolishly, nor be so lazy." Mary Jane couldn't help but smile at his reaction, perhaps his muggle upbringing and education had some merits after all. This was exactly the attitude that she hoped for in a match. Neville grimaced, but responding, "Most matches are finalized by an agreement between the families called a betrothal contract. Those agreements detail what the obligations of each individual in the marriage, and each family are. It usually details things like if one party is going to pay for any further learning or career advancement, under what circumstances each partner can leave the union. Sometimes even the number of children. Some darker families have a clause put in that essentially takes away the woman's free will." The green eyed boy was stunned. "That just seems a bit backwards to me, surely my father didn't use such a thing" he muttered. Neville chuckled, "I assure you that he did, the family magic would never have accepted her as his spouse if he had not. By signing the contract your mother was able to have access to everything the Potter family had, including family magic and spells, and the family vault. Our fathers were more open minded than many, but they still followed the traditions, as much for the benefit of their wives, as themselves." Harry nodded having been given quite a bit to consider.

The rest of the day finished out establishing a pattern including dinner and tea with Augusta. During which time the older witch would check on how their lessons were proceeding and decide on a time to set aside to work with Harry on basic etiquette. "Harry, did you ever attend any kind of gathering with your muggle relatives?" Augusta already suspected what the answer would be. In fact her good friend, Amelia Bones, was currently investigating Potter's hopefully soon to be former home and guardians. She watched the boy's face, truth reading, as Amelia called it. It was not so much legimancy as it was just watching a person for facial and body ques. "No ma'am", Harry finally replied to the question hoping that if he ignored it, then it would go away. He should have known that it wouldn't though. "Then, we'll definitely start etiquette lessons in the evenings starting tomorrow, and it wouldn't hurt you two to get a refresher on it." Amelia said, with a sharp look at Neville and Mary Jane. Both cousins groaned just loud enough that they were heard. "Gran, Malfoy deserved what happened to him", Neville spoke for both of them. Augusta rolled her eyes, "Of that I have no doubt. I was thinking more about what the expectations are of each of you for the party." They each nodded and headed to bed.

Mary Jane went to be that night dreaming about the same green eyes that have held her heart for four months now, hoping that he enjoyed the dance lesson as much as she did.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went by swiftly in the hustle and bustle of lessons and last minute preparations. As had been promised after several more for Harry embarrassing sessions with Mary Jane learning to dance, Harry was able to handle slow dancing with a partner. Mary Jane had grown fond of those times where she was able to subtly let her feelings show as she moved in the safety of Harry's arms. Now, as the day of party dawned Mary Jane woke up and swiftly went through her morning routine with the same vanilla body wash, shampoo and conditioner, casting a drying charm on her hair, and a shaving charm on her body as per usual. Then, deciding that she would probably best get dressed, and down to lunch, she got into a short, blue and black plaid skirt and paired it with her black silk blouse, and ballet flats. Her usual make up put on, but no more she made her way down to lunch.

Neville was talking to Harry at such a low volume that it made it tough for Mary Jane to discern whether she was interrupting something that it would be best to leave private or not. She entered making sure the boys were aware of her approach with a subtle clearing of her throat Mary Jane waited as Harry pulled out her chair and the three began to discuss the party, Augusta got up to take delivery of the ice sculptures for the evenings party. Following breakfast the climate charms in the dinning, and ballroom were set to make sure that the temperature remain comfortable throughout the evening, and the ice sculptures did not melt.

The dining room would be reorganized so that there were several long tables with crystal candle holders sliver and white candles burning in them as the center pieces. The table clothes were white as were the china dishes. Crystal goblets were put at each place for water as well, with the appropriate utensils in their positions.

Finally, all that remained was for the family and Harry to get themselves ready. Mary Jane returned to her room to wash up quickly once more. Some girls might have just done a freshening charm, but, there was always something about the temperature of water, and the feel and scent of the lather that Mary Jane found preferable. She stepped in fresh under garments, nude pantyhose, and then a chic A-line, V-neck Blue Organza Applique dress. The bodice was cream satin with a blue and gold floral applique. The skirt had a blue organza overlay. That accomplished she got to work on her hair. She had finally decided on a simple chignon with just a couple of strands down at the sides of her face in ringlets to frame her face. Mary Jane freshened up her foundation, added just a little bit of eyeliner for definition, freshened up her mascara, and decided to put on a soft pink lipstick. Mary Jane was not stupid she knew that she was running a risk. Dressing this nice might give Malfoy the wrong impression, but, if she didn't then she ran the risk of not getting the attention of someone descent either, especially if she could get a certain green eye wizards attention.

Mary Jane sighed, and put on her white heeled calf boots made of dragon hide and charmed for comfort. She added her family crest necklace, the same one she had worn, the first day that she taught Harry to dance, and put on a pair of silver earrings that dangled from ears. Finished, she forced a smile to her face and made her way down to the sitting room to receive guests.

The first guest to arrive were Amelia and Susan Bones. Then, there were the Abbotts and Macmillans, Boots, Patils, and Lovegoods. Then, there were the Smith and Davies families, the Greengrasses, and Tracy Davis, the Parkinsons and the Malfoys. At the request of Neville and Mary Jane, invitations had also been extended to Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Muggleborn from Hufflepuff, whom was a friend of Susan's. Justin's family had declined, as they already had plans, but Hermione came on the Knight Bus. She received traditional greetings from all, and was introduced to Augusta, for the first time. Seeing as festivities were about to begin Mary Jane quickly lead Hermione to her room to change, and begged off a formal tour for later, she gave Hermione directions to the dining room, and returned to make sure that she had greeted every guest. At the cousin's insistence, Harry had stood with them to receive the guest coming through the door and floo alike.

Soon everyone was here and Blinky announced that dinner was ready. The candles lining the mistletoe above the fireplace and glowed beautifully as everyone went to sit for the meal. Everything was going great from where Mary Jane sat. She was seated between Harry, and her long time, best friend, Luna. Malfoy was seated on the other side by Parkinson and Zacharias Smith. The sour expression on his face did wonders for Mary Jane's hopes for the evening. She allowed herself to enjoy the shepherd's pie and treacle tart for desert that was on her plate. She had just been about to take a drink of water when Luna, in typical Luna fashion asked, "What's up with Malfoy? He looks like he just ate a whole course of lemons?" Neville who was sat on Luna's other side, rolled his eyes, "Take three guess and I bet you can get it right in one." Luna turned her typically dreamy gaze on the other platinum blonde and made quick work of reading him, "Someone's determined that they're going to make our Mary Jane his latest acquisition." Neville beamed at her, "Right in one, Luna." Hermione who was seated on Harry's opposite side, between he and Terry Boot, started into one of her rants, " Such terminology makes me feel like this sort of thing is more of a meat market, and that is so backwards."

"Yes," Harry agreed, relieved at last to have found someone else willing to voice the same concerns that had been gnawing at him ever since there first day of lessons at the manor, "that's exactly what I was telling Neville and Mary Jane in lessons the other day, from the explanation they gave there are apparently good reasons for it. I don't know, I wouldn't have called my upbringing with the Dursley's particularly liberal, but there is just something about the whole concept of binding contracts over what should be about love that just seems so…"

"Archaic?" Hermione finished for him.

"Well I was going to say plain wrong but, yeah archaic works too." Harry continued "I don't know maybe it's just something about growing up in the Muggle world, after all you're the only person who hasn't looked at me like I was completely bonkers for thinking this way, still though I've been informed even my own mother saw the sense of security provided by a contract, and she was Muggleborn just like you. Neville and MJ insist that as an heir to one of the great houses I will be expected to behave the same, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Mary Jane was very torn listening to the conversation between her two friends. On the one hand the fact that Harry still held such a strong opinion on the matter even after her and Neville's explanations, and a weeks' worth of Lordship and Law lessons, definitely told her he was exactly the kind of match she had always hoped for. He was certain to be extremely liberal in whatever betrothal contract he one day entered into. On the other hand though, such talk from the heir to a great house, questioning the ancient traditions as he was so openly, at an event like this, with nearly every major wizarding family of note in all of Britain in attendance. It was an extremely risky proposition for the future of the Potter family's position.

Mary Jane decided to play things as tactfully as she could, not wanting to dissuade his belief merely his tongue "Harry, you do understand what we explained to you about not only the topic, but, who all is present here tonight." Mary Jane moved her gaze in the direction of the darker and neutral families. While the darker families may never be of particular use to Harry, Mary Jane knew, the day might come when he would need the neutrals.

She was cut off though, by the soft and sweet voice of Susan, "We come age sooner than they do in the muggle world. Most girls here will be in contracts in the next year or two for marriage, betrothed, if you will."

That stunned Hermione, "Betrothed, at the age of 12 or 13?"

"Yes! As it is at such a young age the families of the pairs are of course heavily involved in the discussions and decisions. The contracts, in theory anyway, are designed as a way for each family to protect themselves and their member of the union. Protections and benefits are set in place, obligations written out neatly. Auntie says that they still exist in your world. Only it is used a little differently. I think she called them a prenuptial agreement." Hermione couldn't say a whole lot more in the face of Susan's calm logic. Harry on the other hand rolled his eyes, "Oh yes and Muggle Marriages based on those always last decades and are never fought with the slightest of problems." He replied sardonically remembering Petunia's soaps he'd been forced to endure while cleaning the Dursley's sitting room.

"Harry, further conversation on this subject will have to wait." Mary Jane insisted "I promise to listen when we aren't surrounded by every potential family ally and enemy in the country alright? But for now best you keep these thoughts to yourself." Harry nodded his agreement just, as Augusta rose from her seat at the table where she had been in conversation with Susan's Aunt Amelia. "Lords and Ladies, Heirs and Heiresses, honored guests, it is our pleasure to have everyone here tonight. If you will all make your way into the ballroom there will be refreshments on the tables in there, music and dancing until it is time to ring in the New Year."

Hermione was stunned as Terry stood and offered his hand to help her up, just as he had pulled her seat out, and then took her arm to escort her to the ballroom. She looked around to find that Harry had done likewise for Mary Jane, and Neville for Luna, in fact most of the guys seemed to be following that procedure, and she made a mental note to find a book on pureblood etiquette and culture when she got back to Hogwarts. She was surprised that Harry, muggle raised as she herself was, had resigned to follow such a protocol, especially after the conversation they had just shared, but as strongly as he felt about it, she also knew how determined he would be not to disappoint his cousins, especially Mary Jane.

Mary Jane pulled Hermione and Terry over with the rest of the set as they entered the ballroom. The petite ash brown haired girl said, "The first dance is usually started by the hosting family, and then everyone starts filling in. Hermione nodded, taking the social que, she was finding that she had been her own worst enemy up until Mary Jane, Harry, and Neville had taken her into their little group. Thankfully, she was able to follow the example of those around her.

The ballroom was grand indeed, there was a round table near the entrance with a white table cloth, and crystal goblets, with a punch bowl filled with pumpkin juice. In the corners of the rooms were various ice sculptures of various animals. On Mary Jane's piano was mistletoe with white and silver candles intermixed on it.

The first number a soft classical piece began to play, indicating that they should get out there to start the dancing. Mary Jane beamed as Harry escorted her onto the dance floor, and placed his hands on her waist, as he allowed her hands to rest upon his shoulders, and lead her through the very simple slow dance she had taught him. Others began to fill in the dance floor as the music kept going. As they kept dancing Mary Jane decided that she needed a break for some pumpkin juice. Leaning forward just slightly, so she could whisper into Harry's ear, she asked, "Harry would you mind horribly getting me some juice from the table?" The green eyed boy was stunned, and blushed to the point where Mary Jane wondered if he had any blood left in the rest of his body, as it seemed to all be in his face.

As Harry gathered two of the crystal goblets on the table and filled them with pumpkin juice, managing them both in one hand, while pouring with the other without spilling a drop, one for himself and the other for Mary Jane, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in himself for perhaps the first time ever. His moment of introspection was interrupted all too swiftly though by the dulcet tones of the blonde ponce of Slytherin, "Alright Potter, you've had your little moment, and I've allowed it this far. Now, hands off my girl." Harry looked at Draco quizzically, not sure if he should laugh or respond seriously, because the blonde was clearly confused. Finally, the green eyed boy decided to settle for a middle ground approach, "Oh was there another black haired boy, with green eyes and glasses you've mistaken me for dancing with Parkinson? Because I haven't laid a hand on her." The blonde smirked, "You've got some wit about you I'll give you that much Potter. You honestly think that you have a shot with Mary Jane once she reaches her 13th birthday though? Look, it's not a secret the family won't let her be officially matched until she's 13, its tradition. However, father is willing to pull out all the stops to make sure that I get the best. So, bottom line is Potter, she's mine. You can feel free to look all you like, but hands off the merchandise."

Harry set the goblets down on the table, his face was flushed again but for a very different reason then a moment ago "Not on your life Malfoy." Harry said with force in his voice. "Maybe you're right and I'm well out of my league with Mary Jane, maybe I'd never be seen as a worthy match by her family, but I'll never let her be trapped by someone like you. You look at her and see another prize to be won, another Trophy to add to your family's collection, someone like you will never understand the real value of someone like Mary Jane. So if you think you can threaten me into just rolling over and letting you take her…prepare to be rudely awakened Draco!"

"You dare to threaten me Potter?" the blonde spat back at Harry

"No threats, just facts. I will never let Mary Jane be trapped into the kind of dark and twisted bondage I'm sure you and your father could cook up in your contracts. She will not have her talents wasted sitting as a trophy on some ones shelf, It may well not be me, but I will make sure she's matched to someone who will appreciate and support the wonder she is, and if you or anyone else tries to prevent that, I will fight you with all the strength and resources at house Potter's disposal, some rather considerable resources from what I'm told." With that Harry grabbed the goblets and turned to head back to Mary Jane, leaving the stunned Slytherin behind him.

Mary Jane had moved off to the side during his conversation with Malfoy and was talking with Susan, Luna, and Hermione. While enjoying time with her female friends, she was also trying to overhear, what was being said, and wanting to be available if she needed to watch Harry's back.

Hermione was dressed in a simple periwinkle blue a line dress with a scoop neckline. Luna's dress was silver with purple butterflies as the applique and instead of sleeveless like the other girls, Luna's was three quarter sleeve. Susan's was more similar to the other girls only in yellow with a black sash in honor of Hufflepuff house. It was pretty as a picture. Harry continued his way over to Mary Jane, as his mind molded over the conversation that he'd had with the Malfoy heir. He would need to do something about that. For tonight though, he'd keep Mary Jane close. Harry handed one of the glasses to her, and was left extremely gratified, when she smiled at him, and said, "thank you Harry." "Mary Jane," Harry stated, just loud enough so Hermione could hear as well without drawing the attention of the rest of the room, "about that further conversation we talked about over dinner… I think you, Neville, Hermione and I need to have that discussion before she leaves."

"Harry, we shouldn't…" Mary Jane began. "I know," Harry interrupted, "it can wait till morning" he said smiling at her with those great big emerald eyes of his, "for now let's just enjoy the rest of the party together alright?" His last words relieved the tension in Mary Jane's shoulders and neck, as she realized that he was taking her earlier counsel seriously.

The rest of the evening continued in similar fashion, until it was time for the New Year's countdown. When midnight struck Mary Jane gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Then she urged him to follow the others out to the surrounding grounds where they could hear fireworks going off. As the fireworks started to die out the various guest bid their good byes, and made their way home either through the door to apparate or via the floo. Neville, Harry, Mary Jane, and Hermione made their way up to the second floor where Harry and Neville went to their rooms, and Hermione joined Mary Jane, to sleep on a spare bed that Blinky had moved in there for her. Mary Jane went to bed that night wondering what could have possibly been said between Harry and Malfoy to have made him so insistent about tomorrow, and more importantly why he had insisted on both Neville and Hermione being there as well, but as it had been every night for the last several months the last thought to enter Mary Jane's mind as she drifted off to sleep where the pair of emerald green eyes which had spent the night beaming back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

It had long been a tradition of the house of Longbottom to open Yule gifts on the New Year's Day. With the winter session of the Wizegamot at a close, and the New Year's Eve Ball done they could then spend the final day of the winter holidays, focusing time with each other as a family. So, it would come as no surprise that Mary Jane rose early, and going through her routine, made swift work of getting ready for the day. When she came back into her room now dressed in a khaki green pencil skirt and white blouse with brown dragon hide boots she looked at the second bed in her room where Hermione lay still a sleep. Mary Jane shook her head clearing her mind of all thoughts of the previous evening, or trying too anyhow. A very large part of her was nervous about the pending conversation that Harry insisted they have before Hermione returned home to have one last dinner with her parents, before they took the Express back to Hogwarts in the morning.

Just as these thoughts were occurring to her the bushy haired girl stirred, slowly awakening from the land of dreams. "Good Morning", she greeted Hermione, and then led the other girl to her bathroom. Bag in hand Hermione would meet them down stairs for brunch and then, it would be time for the exchanging of gifts.

The morning meal was uncharacteristically tense upon entering the dining room Mary Jane had felt happy, and energetic. One look at Harry had brought that to a halt. Suddenly, her feet felt like lead, as she walked, the last few steps. Harry's eyes were one his plate, and he was poking at his food, it appeared not a bite had been eaten. Neville stood and pulled out a chair for Mary Jane, before, returning to his own meal. When Hermione joined them it seemed that the tension only thickened. Mary Jane couldn't put her finger on it, but, she knew that something awful was going to happen. No longer having much of an appetite, she decided on just a slice of toast with marmalade, and then drank the cup of tea in front of her. Once everyone was done, they made their way to the sitting room where they could open presents.

Mary Jane received a variety of books from Neville and Augusta mostly focused on Healing, but, there were several also on Transfiguration. She then opened Hermione's present, which, turned out to be a package of sugar quills, most likely purchase on the Hogwarts Express. She made a point of thanking every single one of them. These books were perfect for reading on the coming train ride, and then on lazy winter weekends. While sugar quills were not her favorite, they were a perfect snack when studying, since, they were the least messy of the treats. She had left Harry's gift for last, since she was a little unsure of what to expect. She opened it to find a very lovely clip for her hair. Rectangular in shape the clip was gold, with several beautiful green periodot stones secured on top of it. This confused Mary Jane, not because she didn't know what it was, but because she had never worn anything like it. If she wanted to put her hair up, usually, she'd put it in a bun with an elastic ponytail holder. Then she notice the runes in etched in gold on each of the three stones. This caused the girl to smile, "thank you Harry." The raven haired boy, beamed, "I hoped that you'd like it. It's really beautiful, and I wanted to get you something nice as a thank you. The lady at the boutique Neville took me to when we looked for your gift, said that it's enchanted to ensure that your hair stays shiny, soft, and manageable." This caused the girl to worry her bottom lip. There was still tension in the room, and she could see in how Harry sat. Mary Jane had to wonder, was he that worried about whether or not she'd like his gift?

Augusta loved her new hat, and was sure to wear it when they all journeyed to Platform 9 ¾ the following day. Harry was the last to open his gifts. He too received a number of books primarily focused on battle magic and law from both Neville and Augusta. He had received chocolate frogs, from Hermione, probably bought on the Express, much like the sugar quills. It was strange to Mary Jane that he too had saved her gift to open last. When he opened the broomstick servicing kit and book, he was stunned, but also a little saddened, or so it seemed. Mary prodded, "Are you alright?" Harry shrugged, "I'm fine, and we need to talk, though." The gifts finished, Harry looked around the room at those present, "thank you everyone. You really didn't need to get me anything. Just being here was amazing." Neville shook his head, "I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that you are welcome. You can consider yourself family, and you're welcome here anytime."

With the time of giving gifts at a close that tension still remained, putting Mary Jane at a loss as to what the cause could be. Augusta stood, "It is probably best that you all go and put away your gifts for now. Then start packing for tomorrow. The Express is always a long journey with an early start." The young witches and wizards nodded, and left up the stairs to put their things way. Mary Jane decided to pull her hair back in her new clip, while she waited for Hermione to put away the stack of books on charms and wizarding culture that she had been given. The day had been perfect so far, but, Mary Jane could not for the life of her, shake the odd sense of foreboding that continued to plague her.

Once both girls were done, there was a hesitant knock on the door. When Mary Jane opened the door both Harry and Neville were standing there. While normally this sight wouldn't have been so unusual, and under other circumstances made her smile, the tension in Harry as he stared at the floor made the slightly older girl frown. Gesturing for the boys to enter, Mary Jane said, "Come on in." The quartet situated themselves, with the two girls sitting on Mary Jane bed against the wall, and the two boys on the spare bed, where Hermione had slept earlier. The group sat for some time with an odd tension permeating the atmosphere in the room. It was finally Hermione who snapped, "So, are we even going to talk or can I go, and summon the Knight bus already." This brought a blush to the green eyed wizards face. Harry had been trying to find the best way to start this conversation all morning, and still wasn't sure that it would be the best approach.

When he finally spoke, it was like taking a knife through a particularly tough piece of meat. "I'm going to start by saying that I want to resume that conversation from last night, because it has become a more pressing concern than before. I also want to remind you Harry continued looking from Mary Jane situated across from him to Neville sitting on his right that you promised to listen once we weren't surrounded by every potential ally and enemy in wizarding Britain." There were nodded of affirmation all the way around. "How is this now a more pressing conversation?" The calm voice of Neville quarried, unsure how this could be a pressing matter already. "Well I got stuck talking with Malfoy by the punch table last night." The round faced boy sighed, "ok Harry let's hear just how bad this could be." The green eyed boy looked from his friend and dorm mate to Mary Jane, and noticed that she was wearing his gift, how would she feel at the end of this conversation? Harry could not be certain. The last thing that he wanted was to hurt the girl who now looked at him with trust in her eyes. A look that he was starting to value even more then his Nimbus.

Harry took another breathe, and then started again, "Malfoy was baiting me or at least I think he was. He came up to me at the punch table, and, essentially told me to keep my hands off MJ. He insinuated that she was his girl. He claimed that his dad was going to make sure that he got the best, and in his mind that means MJ." Neville shook his head, as if to focus more, "I'm still no seeing a problem here, Harry." The green eyed boy replied, "Who said anything about a problem, I just don't know how to follow through on what happened next." Mary Jane silent until now finally said, "Neville just needs to know exactly what you said. I mean word for word. That is the only way we can know what the problem is." Harry looked perturbed that she too assumed he had caused some problem rather then tried to prevent one as he saw it, Mary Jane seemed to notice the look on his face as she added, and "That is if there even is one." Hermione was nodding her head in agreement with Mary Jane's cool logic. Wonderful Harry thought to himself, so much for having someone to back me up. Harry looked at his friends and began to recount the horrible events of the evening before. I said, "Not on your life Malfoy." Harry said with force in his voice. "I told him maybe he was right and I'm well out of my league with someone like you Mary Jane, maybe I'd never be seen as a worthy match by your family, but I'll never let you be trapped by someone like him. I accused Malfoy of just wanting a trophy wife. I said he just looks at Mary Jane and sees another prize to be won, another Trophy to add to his family's collection. I told Malfoy someone like him could never understand the real value of someone like Mary Jane. So if he thought he could threaten me into just rolling over and letting him take her… he should prepare to be rudely awakened! He then asked, if I dared to threaten him." Harry paused to catch his breath, the closing his eyes recounted exactly as he had responded to Draco last night; "No threats, just facts. I will never let Mary Jane be trapped into the kind of dark and twisted bondage I'm sure you and your father could cook up in your contracts. She will not have her talents wasted sitting as a trophy on some ones shelf, It may well not be me, but I will make sure she's matched to someone who will appreciate and support the wonder she is, and if you or anyone else tries to prevent that, I will fight you with all the strength and resources at house Potter's disposal, some rather considerable resources from what I'm told."

Harry could finally breathe, and his head stopped spinning with all of the events that had transpired the night previous. If he had hoped to hear, that he did the right thing Harry was going to be disappointed. The first to respond was Hermione, ever ready with an opinion on any topic, "How could you have been so stupid? You basically just declared yourself as Malfoy's rival for Mary Jane." "SO!?" Harry replied, "If that's what's necessary to protect Mary Jane from the pompous git, then so be it. I thought for sure after our chat at dinner last night, you of all people would have agreed with me on that much Hermione… I'm sorry to see I was wrong" Hermione looked slightly hurt, and somewhat disappointed in herself, Harry had asked her to sit in on such a private family conversation because he was hoping for someone who'd support him, and all she'd done was managed to turn a 2 on 1 into a 3 on 1. Harry seemed undeterred though "It changes nothing, I meant what I said, look, I opened my big mouth, because he sees her like a prize, and would end her potential. Like I said last night I wouldn't have considered my upbringing with the Dursley's particularly liberal. I do however know that in my heart I feel it's just wrong to end a young woman's potential just because you can." Hermione nodded, they were on the same page there, perhaps wanting to make up her earlier blunder made this clear to the room "Yes Harry, I'm in complete agreement with you there." Harry seemed heartened by this, finishing his speech "Look I didn't ask to talk to you three to hear how big of a faux pas it was confronting Malfoy, I asked because I need to know how we follow through on protecting Mary Jane."

Neville and Mary Jane had remained quiet up to this point. Finally, it was Neville who spoke, "The way I see it there are several things that we need to look at: 1) how are you going to go about blocking Malfoy. 2) What lengths are you willing to go too? 3) Who do we need on board to help with this?" Neville's calm voice was cut off by his cousin. "Harry, you are a sweet, noble idiot. The problem is the only way to completely block Malfoy's attentions, is for me to already in a contract so that he cannot offer me one." Harry looked around at his friends, "There has to be another way. Couldn't you just be seeing someone?" Neville shook his head in the negative, "I'm afraid not mate, she'd have to be spoken for with no way of the bond being severed except perhaps infidelity or the like." Hermione frowned, worrying her bottom lip, a habit that she seemed to be picking up from Mary Jane. "So, what do we do then?" Mary Jane had finally had it, and so she spoke firmly, "We do nothing. I'm going to continue on like always. We are going to pretend like Harry never said anything to Malfoy at all. Neville and Gran can try and hold off Lord Malfoy, while we hope for a better match for me."

Harry's face seemed to lose the little color that it held. His head dropped into his hands. Seeing this, Mary Jane felt awful, but it had needed to be done. Getting down onto the floor and kneeling in front of him she said, "Harry you made your opinion quite clear on the issue, of contracts, and I won't ask you to enter one with someone you don't love. You have the benefit of being the guy, and that means that you can choose whom you enter one with. You can marry for love, even, in the confines of our traditions. You despise the whole idea for making what should be about love, a business arrangement. So, how is it any different if I let you get involved in an arrangement that you despise to protect me. I'm a big girl, Harry, I can take care of myself. How is it supposed to make me feel that you'd be giving that up, when you clearly don't want too?"

That said, Mary Jane stood and moved to the door in a silent request to be left alone so that she could pull herself together more. Hermione and Neville left without hesitation, Harry on the other hand hesitated on the other side of the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something wrong, "What did I do?" His voice was thick with emotion as he looked up at Neville. The slightly older boy chuckled, "You really don't know? Mary Jane may be a highly intelligent and logical girl, but, she is a girl. For women born into our society just like any other they want to have a guy to love them, pursuit, and want them. You clueless dolt, you didn't even try and mention the value that you see in her. She thinks that you don't want her. You just don't want her to be locked in a contract by Malfoy, and to MJ that's not a good enough reason." With that Neville left Harry standing in the hallway, as he proceeded to go and do one more cursory check of the things that he needed to take back with him to Hogwarts the next day.

Harry stood there for a moment. Had none of them listened to a word he had said, MJ thought he didn't value her? Had he not just explained how he'd admitted to Malfoy Mary Jane was well out of his league, how he told him that someone like Malfoy could never understand the true value of someone like MJ, That he wouldn't sit by and let her immense talents be wasted away as some trophy on a shelf, that even though he believed he himself would never be worthy of a girl like her, Harry would to anything to make sure MJ was matched to someone who will appreciate and support the wonder she is…because that's what she is, a true wonder Harry admitted to himself. What more could he have said, either to Malfoy, or just now besides getting down on his knees in front of MJ, as she had done in front of him and pleading his love. "Why do girls have to make everything so hard?" Harry said to himself.

Harry turned to the door turned to the door. Pressing an ear to the door he immediately kicked himself mentally, when he realized that there was a silencing charm on there, so that he couldn't hear inside of the room. So, Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage, turned the door knob, and to his surprise it opened. He saw Mary Jane on her bed, hair now released again from the clip that he had given her. He couldn't stop staring for a time, when a raspy voice said, "Did you forget something Granger?" Harry swallowed hard, when he realized that he only being able to observe this, because she thought he was Hermione. Walking over to the bed, he sat down, and he gathered her up into his arms. He softly whispered, "I'm not Hermione." The brunette turned to face him and he saw the red rimmed eyes, of a girl whose hopes were crushed. "I'm not very good with words, or emotional things, but, I'm willing to try here. MJ you're amazing. You have so much potential. I'd hate to think of you not getting to achieve your dreams, because you ended up with a real git. I want you to know that I never said I didn't want to be in a contract with you, buried in the middle of all that I said, was that I may be out of my league with you. I told Malfoy it was because I didn't think your family could ever consider me a worthy match, but the truth is I've never thought someone as wonderful as you could see someone like me as anything but beneath you Mary Jane. You deserve the very best, I wish I were that but we both know I'm not, but I'm willing to try to be for you. Look MJ if you'd want… If you'd be happy being in a contract with me, then so would I. Whatever you decide, please don't think you'd be robbing me of anything because you wouldn't be taking anything from me, if you let me help you here, in fact I'd be getting the better end of the bargain." Harry sat there in silence for a moment, Mary Jane hadn't said a word, Harry considered whether perhaps he should go, he had said what he need to say. This was Mary Jane's life they were talking about here, despite pureblood tradition, so far as Harry was concerned it was for her to decide how things proceeded from here on.

Mary Jane looked up into Harry's eyes from where her head had fallen onto his shoulder in the middle of his speech, and gave him a watery smile. She reached up with her hands, and placing them on each side of his face, she guided him towards her for a soft gentle kiss on lips. "I take it then that you accept my previous offer of help", he chuckled. Mary Jane laughed, wiping away stray tears still rolling down her cheeks, "I do, Harry Potter." With that Mary Jane stood and made her way to fix her hair and face in her bathroom, leaving behind a very stunned, and extremely pleased Harry sitting on the bed.

AN: I want to thank PotterNGranger for their help on the last few chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

As Mary Jane returned with hair and make-up fixed, Harry smiled realizing that his gift was back in her hair once more. Mary Jane smiled at seeing the stunned and pleased look on his face. She walked over to him, "Thank you, Harry. I understand what it cost you to say what you did. I promise that I'll do what I can to make it worthwhile for you. For what it's worth Harry, you are more than worthy. Neville and I talked or more like he observed and figured out, that I was already emotionally involved. He approves, just so you know, and I'm fairly sure Gran will too. We will need to talk to her though." Harry's heart stuttered, "Do we have to involve my Aunt?" The brunette girl looked at him, "I don't think so Harry. It probably would be best that you have an adult to represent your wishes though. Perhaps Professor McGonagall?" Harry nodded, "Can I barrow some parchment. I'll owl her right away." She shook her head, "It would be quicker if you just floo call her. Ordinarily I'd suggest that you let Gran represent you, but, seeing as she'll be representing me." Mary Jane was beginning to ramble, another nervous trait.

They stood and went down the stairs to a room that Harry had not seen before, "This is the Lord's study. Gran mostly uses it for paper work and replying to letters." Mary Jane's voice was soft, but, nervous and it showed. This was a side of Mary Jane that Harry wasn't familiar with. She lifted her hand and softly rapped on the massive mahogany door. "Enter", the firm and crisp voice of Augusta Longbottom sounded from the other side of the door. Augusta looked up from the letter she was penning, expecting her grandson, Neville. So, it was a very surprised Augusta that was met with the sight of her granddaughter and the Potter heir. From what she had observed there was some attraction there, perhaps more on her Granddaughters side. She was still slowly getting to know young Harry, so she couldn't be certain, but if he was anything like his father he'd move mountains for whomever held his heart. The older witch set her quill down anticipating a rather lengthy conversation, since this was out of character for Mary Jane, to even visit the study.

Finally, Harry dragged up every ounce of Gryffindor courage and began, "Dame Longbottom, I wanted to talk to you about Mary Jane." The woman smiled, thinking, perhaps things weren't as bad as she had feared last night. Over the last year the Malfoy's had become nearly unbearable, in their insistence that she enter Mary Jane into a Betrothal Contract with their family. Something that she was desperately praying not to have to do. Narcissa Black had been in the same year as her own daughter. She still remember the polite, perfectly mannered girl, who had dreams of being a Potions Mistress. Unfortunately, Narcissa's father had signed the same style of contract for her as he did her older sister Bellatrix. A contract that literally made her a slave to whims of her husband. If she had any other options, that fate would not befall, her granddaughter. She couldn't let Potter know that though. She shook her head and refocused on the conversation at hand, "What about my granddaughter?" Harry smiled, "I had a wonderful time with her last night at the party, and after getting to spend time with her here in her home," Harry's voice trailed off. Augusta nodded encouraging him to continue, "I would like to have an understanding in place that Mary Jane will be my wife after we graduate from Hogwarts. Before we proceed though I was hoping to use your floo to contact Professor McGonagall to represent me as the details get ironed out. Assuming of course, that, you would even entertain an offer from me." The older witch smiled, this was just what she had hoped it was when the pair entered the study. Schooling her features, she turned back to Harry, "of course you can contact Professor McGonagall."

Harry turned to a floo that was in the corner of the study on the same side as the door. He took a handful of floo powder and said, "Deputy Headmistresses Office Hogwarts", before tossing it into the floo. The flames turned green and he soon found himself looking into the stern face of his head of house, "Hello Professor," Harry started. The Professor replied, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter. What can I do to help?" The raven haired boy launch into his explanation, "Well I was wondering if I could get your help, representing me in a minor legal matter." Harry barely had time to react, before he heard, "Coming through." Minerva McGonagall stepped through into the study, "What exactly are we handling here?" Augusta smiled at her old friend, "Mr. Potter and my granddaughter want our help setting up a Betrothal Contract." The head of Gryffindor house looked to two of her favorite students, "very well, if that is they want." Mary Jane looked up at their head of house, "It is Professor McGonagall." The older witch turned back to Augusta, "alright so to start with the usual obligations I suppose. Harry will provide her with protection, a home, access to his vault." Minerva looked over at Harry to await his confirmation. The green eyed boy nodded, "of course how could I do less. I'd also like to add that I'll pay for her Mastery under Madam Pomfrey if not at St. Mungo's." Augusta was stunned, that was a generous offer, and she knew that Mary Jane wanted to learn healing. This is too good an offer to pass up she thought. Nodding her affirmation, and she finished writing what had been discussed. Turning to the others Augusta said, "Mary Jane will take his name." Then she said, "I know this is daunting to think about, but kids, how many?" Harry blushed, barely able to admit still that he fancied the girl next to him, much less that she seemed to return his feelings. He didn't want to seem like he was demanding too much from her. Fortunately, he was spared the embarrassment by Mary Jane saying, "At least one, maybe more. For now let's leave it at providing an heir, whom I'll have to of course raise and educate." She looked at the still stunned Harry. "Is that alright Harry?" The green eyed boy smiled, "perfectly fine." So, the adults turned to the next item for discussion after that was written down. Augusta watched the green eyed boy carefully, as she shared this next piece of information. "Harry will also receive Mary Jane's dowry of 250,000.00 Gallons." Harry struggled to keep his features schooled and calm. "He'll also received the continued support and alliance of the Longbottom family."

Professor McGonagall frowned at what she knew need be asked next, "Now forgive me, but I know that some students have it in theirs. Do you want the subservience clause?" Harry replied more forcefully, than she expected, "Hell no…Mary Jane is too brilliant to be wasted on something like that. I don't want her doing anything that she doesn't want to." Harry turned to Mary Jane, "MJ, I want you to be as free as one of these contracts can possibly allow you to be, I could never be happy if you were anything less than my equal." Harry turned back to McGonagall "Professor, is there some sort of anti-subservience clause, something that will let Mary Jane do however she wishes?" Minerva smiled at the boy "You are just like James. I shall tell you what I told him, the contracts were not designed by such liberal men as you and he, the best you can hope for is to simply not place any specific limitation or demands on her."

It was Augusta's turn now to ask about something, "what about exit clauses?" Mary Jane looked to Harry, she wanted him to be happy, and not to feel trapped, "Upon either our wish to absolve and leave the contract." Harry gulped she was giving him a major gift, a huge out clause, if he ever wanted to leave her. Harry shook his head, "No…infidelity or ruin of reputation only." Mary Jane was shocked. "Harry you don't have to do that." He looked at Mary Jane seriously, "I know that, but, I meant what I said earlier. You are a true wonder, but what that means to me I can't really explain. It's not just that you're brilliant, talented, and well… very pretty." Harry said blushing profusely "It's the way that the room gets brighter when you enter, and somehow diminished when you leave. When you smile at me, you can turn my worst day into the happiest that I've ever felt. Mary Jane I still don't know what makes me worthy of you, but I'll never want or need a way to leave you. If you're concerned that you might someday, then we can make one of those clauses work. I don't want to leave any loopholes for Malfoy to attack you through since we're doing this. If you really ever wanted out a well-placed rumor would be sufficient. I only care about my reputation as far as it reflects on you.

"I wanted to know is there anything that we should get, like rings or something. I really, would feel better if other guys knew to keep their hands off, and maybe she was protected from my enemies." Minerva smiled, "Your grandmother had a betrothal ring that was made and enchanted for protection. Your parents were of age, and so they simply wrote out the contract and got married once they finished Hogwarts. I don't know the specifics, because family magic is involved, but especially since Mr. Malfoy's involved here, it would be best to have it sent for." Augusta nodded her agreement. She turned, and handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill. "Seeing as Gringotts will be closed for the holiday, it's best to send the letter and they'll send it on tomorrow, just let them know to send it to you at Hogwarts. You can give it to Mary Jane there." Harry nodded and penned a quick letter

To the Potter Family Account Manager,

I recently entered into a betrothal contract and want to have the betrothal ring sent on to me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would appreciate your swift work and discretion.

-Harry Potter

Harry and Mary Jane took their leave to give the letter to Hedwig. The owl seemed content as Mary Jane stroked her feathers, while Harry tied the letter to her leg. Harry smiled at his faithful snowy owl, "Take this to Gringotts and wait for them to send the reply." Harry gave her a smile and fed her a couple of owl treats. With that the pretty owl shot out of the owlery window and up into the sky toward London proper.

As the newly betrothed couple returned they felt the tension that had been hanging over them all day so far, dissipate in a moment of pure relief. Returning to the office they prepared to sign the contract, with Augusta and Professor McGonagall, as representatives of their respective families. Their head of house turned, "Congratulations, both of you. I had best take my leave. I still have grading to finish before you all return tomorrow. Take care of each other. Our world doesn't need a repeat of what happened to your parents."

As the Professor flooed back to Hogwarts, the young couple began the trek back up the stairs to where they really did need to check for anything that needed to go back with them to Hogwarts in the morning. Mary Jane placed her new books in the backpack that sat on the bottom of her closet. She couldn't be more thankful for the undetectable expansion charms, and feather light charms. It also held her homework from over the break. She double checked. Yep, potions, charms, herbology, all were there and ready to be turned in when they got back. She pulled out her black pencil skirt with a white and black pinstripe top, orange scarf and tan blazer. She would need to have everything ready when she got up in the morning. She quietly found herself wondering if Harry would like that skirt. It was one of her shorter ones, coming only to her mid-thigh, she justified wearing the skirt by pairing with a more conservative top and jacket.

That accomplished, she pulled out one of the books on healing, and started reading. A Beginner's Guide to Healing was a light read that she could probably finish by the end of the train ride the following day. She still couldn't believe that Harry not only was willing to enter a contract with her, but, he remembered what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. It had been a pleasant surprise that Harry was willing to support her ambitions by paying for her Mastery!

An hour later, Blinky emerged in Mary Jane's room with a quiet pop. "Mistress Dinner is ready." Mary Jane was surprised that time had gotten away from her. She went down to find that she was the last to make it down as everyone else was already seated. Harry stood and walked around to pull out the chair for her, and returned to his own seat. As they returned to their meal of tomato soup and sandwiches Mary Jane was thoughtful. "You never did tell me, what you want to do once we graduate from Hogwarts?" Harry looked at her worriedly, he knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to it. "Well…I was thinking maybe an Auror." Mary Jane gave him a small smile, that didn't quite meet her eyes. It didn't surprise her, he was a Gryffindor for a reason, and so was she. Bravery, it was in their blood, it was a part of who they are. Augusta smiled and nodded approvingly, "a good choice. Your father and both Neville and Mary Jane's parents were Aurors. You'll need top marks to get into the training program." By the time that they finished up they had their evening tea early and were sent to their rooms for an early evening.

Mary Jane and Harry walked slowly on their way up stairs with Neville. Finally, the round faced boy asked, "So I take it that the two of you talked." Harry blushed, it had been a long and embarrassing process and it had been a real struggle to tell her, let alone, Augusta and Professor McGonagall how he felt and what he wanted. He was spared having to go into all of it though. Mary Jane's sweet voice came forth, "Yes, we talked, and we talked to Gran and Professor McGonagall too." That was met by raised eye brows from the Heir Longbottom. Who seemed to purposefully slow his pace? "As of today, I'm the future Lady Potter." Something about hearing MJ call herself Lady Potter brought a feeling of elation to Harry, his face was painted with a smitten and completely contented smile. Neville beamed and turned aside as they entered the landing on their floor. "Congratulations and Welcome to the family I guess. I was a little surprised that Gran was able to accept so quickly. I know there were people, that there were families trying from this time last year. It can be a long process to hammer out the details if the families want different things." That confused Harry greatly, as he couldn't see how the process they had completed this afternoon could take so long. "All I wanted was for Mary Jane to be happy, and able to pursue the career as a Healer I know she wants. Isn't that what any decent suitor would want?" Harry asked, "I can't see how that should require so much time or be so difficult to agree on. I mean if your Gran could find some like me worthy… I'm just lucky MJ wasn't already taken I guess"

Mary Jane haulted in her steps as the others followed suit. "The trouble is most suitors aren't decent Harry, "Mary Jane replied rather matter of factly. Harry asked sarcastically, "Oh come on, they can't all be Malfoys are they?" Neville stiffened knowing this could turn into an uncomfortable conversation. "No but Harry… look I don't expect this will ever be something we will really be able to make you understand, from the short time I've known you, I can see you aren't the type to covet it, but I have to tell you that in itself is extremely rare, so much so that it's almost unbelievable you don't." Neville began to explain. Harry asked naively, "Covet what?" The Longbottom Heir took in a deep breath. "Power Harry," Neville replied "there is a great deal of power and control afforded husbands in the contracts. Most wizards, even extremely pleasant, fair minded ones, can't resist that allure of power and control it affords them in their lives, even if it is only over their wives." That brought back unpleasant memories for Harry of the few times that he had overheard rows between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. So, yeah he could see how someone with little control otherwise would be tempted. That still didn't make it right though. "But that's sickening…" Harry began, but he was quickly cut off by Mary Jane, "Harry I am delighted that that is how you feel about it, and I am really quite lucky to have found someone like you. I don't think you really realize what you could have requested down there today, and somehow I don't think you care either do you?" Harry shook his head affirming Mary Jane's suspicion "Harry I promise, I will make it worthwhile for you." Harry assured her, "MJ, you already have. The moment you said yes up in your room this morning you made everything that shall ever follow from that point on worthwhile."

Neville just smiled, as he resumed walking, "Still though traditionally, girls in our family, you'd have normally had to wait another 7 months. This can only mean you've done something to make Gran really approve of you, Harry." The green eyed boy blushed as he tried to consider what that could have been. Mary Jane smiled, and explained, "Well it may have been that the only two things Harry insisted on in the contract were that he pay for my Mastery as a Medi-Witch at St. Mungo's or failing that under Madam Pomfrey, and that the exit clauses be as tight as possible to protect me from any further advances, nothing less than infidelity or ruin of reputation. "That Harry could tell must have been unusual as Neville took a while to respond. "You used your requests to give Mary Jane…?" Neville's stunned voice continued, "You are a far rarer breed then you give yourself credit for. A light side wizard with the pedigree of a Great house, who wants nothing more than to make my cousin as happy and free as she could possibly be, and whom she wants to be with? It's almost too good to be true, I'm very grateful for what you've done for her Harry, I know she will make you an excellent lady."

"No," Harry said, turning to face Mary Jane and clumsily taking her hand, "Not my lady, my partner, and you will make the best I could ever have." Mary Jane threw her arms around Harry in a tremendous hug.

With that the three made their ways into their respective bedrooms and got ready for bed. Mary Jane slept soundly after such a busy day. Her mind full of thoughts about the green eyed boy whom had now been her first kiss. She hoped that he would not regret any of it, once he saw the response to the news from some of the others. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about the response that she'd get from other girls. Like every girl in the wizarding world she had grown up dreaming of being Lady Potter. The difference was that she actually had the privilege of getting to know Harry, and was going to be Lady Potter, once they left school. With those thoughts Mary Jane allowed herself to enter the realm of dreams.

Unfortunately, she was to be rudely awoken by her alarm charm set so that there was time to get ready and actually eat before heading to the train station. Mary Jane took her time as she ran through her morning routine, and put on her make-up. She was no longer just a friend, she was the future Lady Potter, and as such she was a reflection on Harry. Mary Jane could still hardly believe that the previous day had actually happened. She thrilled at the thought of seeing his reaction to what she had planned to wear to the station today. Pulling on her planned outfit for the day and a pair of black ballet flats, Mary Jane aimed to hopefully please Harry. Entering the dining room, she realized that she had taken longer than she anticipated, as all conversation at the table stopped. Harry, made a point of coming around automatically now and pulling out her seat. That didn't stop Mary Jane from noticing the way that he blushed, "You look great." He had whispered in her ear, before returning to his own seat. They ate a rushed, at least for Mary Jane, breakfast and quickly flooed to the leaky and then quickly made their way to King's Cross and Platform 9 3/4.

The trio said good bye to Augusta and made their way on to the train to find a compartment. Harry and Neville put their bags up in the overhead space and Mary Jane took out her A Beginner's Guide to Healing, and started reading. Harry had taken out the book on Puddlemere United that she given him for Christmas and followed her example. Neville had taken out the latest edition of Herbology Today, and was scanning the article on Mimblus Mimbutela when the main rush started and more and more people could be heard in the corridors. Casting a locking and a privacy charm, he muttered about not needing another encounter with Malfoy. Unfortunately, he wasn't mumbling soft enough. He glanced up and noticed Harry's arm draped possessively over Mary Jane's shoulders. The raven haired boy was taking no chances. Neville stood, "I'm heading to the loo, and there is a locking and a privacy charm on the door. If it's me coming back I'll knock three times, please open. At a nod of affirmation Neville left. At the fact that there was a locking and a privacy charm on the compartment Harry relaxed, and turned to his betrothed. He felt his arm dropping slowly and gently turned toward Mary Jane who was sitting on his left. "MJ no pressure really, but could we may have more than one kid?" Harry blushed as his eyes once more wandered to her long legs. The girl in question looked at him, understanding dawning on her face, "of course… the contract amount only stipulates a minimum, and I had to at least promise one, an heir to take over when we are no longer around. I would give you a whole Quidditch team of kids, if that was what you wanted Harry." Mary Jane blushed a little scared at having made that statement. "Oh no Mary Jane that's not what I meant, I just always thought, if I did ever have kids, it would be kids. At least two, so that they'd never have to grow up alone… the way I did." Mary Jane had never really thought about this before, Harry was a war orphan just as she was, but she had always had Neville, where for so many years Harry had had no one at all. "Oh Harry, of course we can have more than one, but even if we did only have one, they would never be alone, and either will you ever again."

At that moment there were three knocks on the compartment door and they let Neville back in and the three enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogsmede station in peace, and finished their books. By the time that they arrived it was quite dark out and they were grateful for the small mercy that was the fact that the rain was holding off at the moment. They journeyed back to the castle in the carriages, and were joined by Hermione whom had almost missed the train and ended up sitting with Susan.

They were having a pleasant supper dishing up their choice of soup and sandwiches, and weren't quite surprised when a familiar snowy owl came through from the owlery. It was show time. Harry took the small parcel from the owl and opened it. Out came a beautiful gold Claddagh ring. Harry could see what looked like hieroglyphics, so he assumed those must be the runes used for the protection enchantments that Professor McGonagall mentioned. He walked around to where Mary Jane was seated by Neville on the side facing the Slytherin table. He knelt, blushing profusely, and said, "Mary Jane you have made my world a brighter place since you came into it. You've done me a great honor in agreeing to become the future Lady of my house. Thank you! He slipped the ring onto where he would one day place his mother's wedding ring, and kissed her hand, before getting back up and returning to his meal. As he surveyed the rest of the great hall he could see many jealous looks aimed his way, though, what he didn't understand was the jealous looks some of the girls were shooting at MJ. He noticed Hermione's confused look and mouthed later. Dinner done they made their way to the dorms for an early night. Classes start early in the morning and there was sure to be fall out from tonight's events.


	15. Chapter 15

At Harry's insistence that he'd be alright until they saw each other again in the morning, and for Mary Jane to get some rest herself, Mary Jane had returned to Gryffindor tower. Mary Jane couldn't sleep though, not with everything racing through her mind. Her thoughts were all jumbled up in fear and a gigantic ball of nerves, all of that combined meant that Mary Jane knew sleep would not come for her that night. Once she had returned to Gryffindor tower she had forced herself to sit and work on their essays with Neville and Hermione, all the while dreading the idea of going into her dorm. By the time that she had completed her essay for McGonagall on Gamp's Law of Transfiguration, and studied for their DADA exam, and completed the essay for Professor Snape on the Draught of Living Death, Mary Jane couldn't deny her utter exhaustion anymore. At Hermione's suggestion the two girls started to head up to bed. After all tomorrow would be a long day. They were just crossing the threshold to the girl's bed chambers when, they heard, "What do I care if McGonagall docks me another fifteen points, this Gamp guy is mental!" The two girls could hear Ron's comments to Seamus from across the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed and assured Mary Jane, "I'll be along shortly, as soon as I make sure that Ronald doesn't lose us all of the points that you gained us during the last Transfiguration class." Hermione turned around to go and help Ron with his essay.

So, Mary Jane proceeded to the first year girl's bed chambers alone. Upon entering she thanked the fates for the small compassion that it appeared to be empty. Mary Jane quickly changed and laid down for the night. Morpheus wouldn't visit Mary Jane that night, though. It would seem that even though her body was physically tired that her mind was not. She could not stop conjuring up the eyes of every girl judging her, and the more she allowed herself to think about it the more that she thought that they were correct, Harry had given up too much choosing her to be Lady Potter.

Unfortunately, these thoughts were only further reinforced when one of her roommates, had finally come up to bed. Lavender Brown had other plans, and they were anything but supportive of Harry and Mary Jane. When she entered the bed chamber the first thing out of her mouth was, "Well, you finally decided to show your face. I suppose that you can only spend so many nights hidden away, before lack of sleep begins to catch up with you." Lavender paused for dramatic affect and then proceeded to say, "Well I don't see what is so special about you. Harry could do a lot better. Your hair could do with lightening, and you lack what most guys would want in a figure. You could try and wear more make-up too." Lavender made a point of looking the petite girl up and down as she stood in her green silk pajamas. Mary Jane normally a pleasant girl finally broke, "are you quite done, because if you are I would like to get to sleep." Lavender added quite readily, "no actually." The blonde made a point of looking at the ring on Mary Jane's hand, "if you think that you have the Potter heir locked up just because you have that ring that a real woman won't find a way to give Harry what he deserves despite that, you are deluded you know that right?"

Mary Jane's temper was on the brink now and it showed, "Is that a threat?" Mary Jane asked, despite knowing that it in fact was. "No, just a fact, and I won't be the only one believe me on that. I doubt others will be so up front, but then again it will make it all the sweeter to watch you fall if you know what is coming first." Lavender finished sending Mary Jane a sly smile as she turned to her own bed and prepared to sleep for the night. That had been the last conversation she had before laying down, and casting a silencing charm on her curtains, and pulling them closed.

Mary Jane knew that Lavender's intention was to bring her to tears and she very nearly succeeded, but her Gran had not raised her to be a fool, Mary Jane would not give the other girl what she wanted, but instead, gave herself over to the mercy of needing to read one of the healing books that she had received for Yule. This one was entitled Maladies, Malfunctions, and Mishaps: A Guide to Healing the Mind. It was thick and would take her some time to work through, on top of her regular school work. So, perhaps this was the best use of this time, after all she would not be getting much if any sleep tonight. Eventually, Mary Jane's alarm charm went off letting her know that it was time yet again to get ready to face the rest of the school.

Mary Jane went into the bathroom, gathering under garments, and her uniform as she went. She took her time in there, allowing the warm water and scent of her vanilla body wash and shampoo to cleans her skin from her tears, and sooth her aching body that hadn't had a proper night's rest now since Harry went into the hospital ward. She cast her shaving charm on her body as was her habit, and then a drying charm on her hair. She slipped on her clothes and put on her make-up this time adding concealer under her eyes and around her nose to cover up the evidence of lack of sleep. Mary Jane took a deep breath trying to fortify herself against whatever may come at her from the other girls later that day. She slipped on her black flats, and hiked up her skirt. Seeing Hermione was up Mary Jane smiled, "Hey, do you mind if we don't wake them up this morning. While you were trying to work with Ron last night, Lavender came in and well, I'd just rather not face her right now." The bushy haired girl, frowned, concerned that her friend was trying to not deal with a dorm mate. "Oh I'm sorry I left you alone to face them Mary Jane. Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked in way of apology for her absence last night. The ash brown haired girl sighed, "No not really, however I don't particularly fancy going another round before I've even had breakfast." Mary Jane attempted to down play the incident, and forced a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll set an alarm charm for her and Parvatti." Hermione nodded, and turned to head out the door, "I'll see you when you get down to the common room." With that Hermione left as Mary Jane true to her word set the alarm charms for their dorm mates.

By the time that Mary Jane got down to the common room Neville had joined Hermione, and the three headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As they neared the great hall Neville and Hermione adjusted their positions so that they were flanking her, and Mary Jane felt just a little better, just a little stronger, as they slowly entered the great hall, where they made their way to the Gryffindor table at what felt like a crawl. There were few kind and friendly faces from what Mary Jane could see. There was Ivy and Padama at the Ravenclaw table, Susan and her friends Hannah, and Sally-Ann over at the Hufflepuff table. There was the always friendly, but, disappointed face of Tracy Davis, and the stoic, but not unkind face of Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table. The rest though were unbearable in their glaring. Mary Jane received the glares from the other girls with as much dignity as possible, as she forced herself to try and focus on grabbing a couple of pieces of toast and spreading the strawberry marmalade on them. She raised her eyes only when she felt her cousin's gaze studying her. One look at her face was all that the round faced boy needed to know that she was tired and trying her best right now to keep from lashing out at the glares that she was receiving from too many girls. Neville gave her a watery smile, "I wish that there was another way, but, there really isn't. Longbottoms and Randalls have always attended Hogwarts. Just keep your head up, and hopefully they'll soon find something else to talk and glare about." Hermione nodded in agreement, "Isn't Harry supposed to be joining us today?" Mary Jane smiled, "Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said, "that as long as his scans this morning were still good, that he'd be joining us." Just then, the doors to the great hall opened, revealing none other than the green eyed boy in question.

As Harry Potter walked to the Gryffindor table he could feel the eyes of the rest of the school on him. He chose to ignore them at first in preference to making sure that one particular person was alright. His eyes sought out the long, straight ash brown hair of his betrothed, as he walked. He saw that she was keeping her eyes on her plate almost ignoring everyone. That was it, Harry was done with seeing his beautiful, classy, intelligent Mary Jane feeling like the days refuse from the kitchen. He made his way to the spot open on Mary Jane's right hand side. Once seated he smiled in greeting to both Neville and Hermione, then his tone became serious, "How long has she been like this?" Neville started, "All day, as far as I can tell, Harry." Hermione jumped in not letting Neville put forth much more thought, "Harry, last night she was already in bed when I went up, and her curtains were drawn with silencing charms when I got up to the dorm last night. From what little she's let on to me it didn't go well when she went in there last night. You know that she'll never say it out loud, but, I think that all of the glares and jealous comments are getting too much for her." Harry nodded and cast another look around. Sure enough just as with the day after he had presented her with a betrothal ring, and the day after that, the glares of nearly every girl in their year were leveled on his Mary Jane, even the ones belonging to some several years their senior.

Harry decided to eat a very light breakfast. He had taken the first nutrient potion before he left the hospital ward, at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. So, the green eyed boy piled some toast on a napkin, and turned to Mary Jane and offering her his hand he helped her up, and offered his arm to escort Mary Jane to class. Harry looked over to the Longbottom heir and hoped Neville was descent at reading lips. "Help me." Harry needed to talk to him quietly and without the girls present, so that he could hopefully fix this. Hermione ever quick on the uptake caught the clandestine attempt at communication and gave Harry a quizzical look. The green eyed boy knew that Hermione's advice might be useful, but he knew that Mary Jane needed someone with her, so he responded with a nod in his betrothed's direction. Hermione instantly comprehended what it was that he was telling her. So, Harry relaxed when Neville and Hermione each in turn nodded their agreement.

As the quartet entered Transfiguration they took their usual seats. They pulled out their books, quills, parchment, and ink. It wasn't much longer before the red haired pariah of Gryffindor made his presence known, he came running in just barely making it before McGonagall sent a spell to close the door, and begin their class. As he went to slide into his seat, he overshot his mark, and knocked into Hermione. "Ouch," the bushy haired girl cried out. Ronald quickly stood and picked himself up and into his intended seat. Hermione mumbled, "Next time at least say that you're sorry." Anything more that their bushy haired friend might have wanted to say was cut off as Professor McGonagall began her lecture.

Today they were working on transfiguring beetles to buttons. It was strange Mary Jane, normally so focused still managed to finish second, but only just barely, her lovely button had taken her several tries to get without the shell of the beetle. As usual Hermione was first. Neville had very nearly beaten his cousin in the simple transfiguration. Harry too distracted by thoughts of what he could possibly do to help Mary Jane cope with the craziness, came in a distant fourth. "Ugh you really are hopeless you know!" Harry heard Hermione leveling at the red head sitting next to her. Harry looked across to see Ron's button was still scurrying across the table the beetle's legs still very much intact. "Watch me Ron." Hermione said pointing her wand at the scurrying button with the intention of once again showing the red headed buffoon how things are done. Ron snapped at her, "I can manage fine on my own thank you very much!" Ron continued wiping his wand furiously towards the half button half beetle and causing it to explode, splattering all over both himself and a very angry looking Hermione. That was when it struck Harry; he didn't need to just find a way to help MJ cope, he needed to squash these jealous, crazy glares like a bug. Other people couldn't be allowed to impact their performance, and relationship like that, at least not without being family, even in the loose sense and terminology that Harry viewed it by.

So, when the class ended and they were released to go to Herbology where they were set to take care of the Sopophorous Bean Plants, while the rest went to work on watering, pruning and otherwise just generally caring for the plants. Harry's focus was instead on watching his ash brown haired girl. Mary Jane partnered with Susan, and Hermione with Padama, that gave Harry an idea. He just hoped that his idea was something that could be put into motion, and just maybe it would turn out to be good for more of the girls than just Mary Jane.

As the class let out, Harry hung back from the ravenous mases exiting the greenhouse towards the great hall. Neville noticed and held back at a distance so that it would not be noticed. Once the greenhouse was clear, Neville asked, "Ok Harry, I know that you don't need extra credit in Herbology, so why are we here still?" The green eyed boy answered, "Simple, we are here to discuss getting MJ emotionally out of the gutter, where she doesn't belong." The round faced boy smiled, "I take it that you have an idea on how to go about that?" Harry started playing with his hands, fidgeting, and hoping against hope that maybe Neville could help him with this project, and it would work. "I never even had friends until you guys and Hermione, and so a lot of this is new territory for me. I've been thinking about what my Aunt likes to do when one of the neighbors gets to be a little too much or she's mad at my Uncle, for some stupid comment that he made. MJ's different though, she's a witch, not a muggle, and grew up differently, maybe she wouldn't have the same proclivities towards ways to relax that other woman do?" The green eyed boy finished ranting, as The Longbottom heir chuckled, "Harry your over thinking things, I'm sure that whatever you have planned, she'll love." Harry stared at his friend, "How can you be so sure?" Neville retorted, "I can be certain simply because it came from you and I know that whatever it is that you have planned it will take time and effort from you, and I'm suspecting me." Harry flashed a grin at his friend, "You're guessing right. I want to give Mary Jane a break from all of the drama, and a chance to be pampered." The Longbottom heir shot Harry a quizzical look, "Small problem Harry, you can't send her to a salon in Hogsmead that is only open to third years and above on certain weekends. So, how do you think that we'll pull that off? Harry surmised, "You're right I can't but what if we bring the Salon to MJ?" Neville looked slightly confused by this, so Harry explained further, "I was thinking I'd send a letter down to that spa attached to Madam Paddifoot's and offer to pay for a house call, maybe even make it a monthly thing if Madam Paddifoot agrees." " Harry that's awfully generous of you" Neville replied, we could just use Blinky you know, House elves are trained to take care of their young Mistresses" "Yeah I thought about that," Harry replied, "and I suppose if Madam Paddifoot doesn't agree that would be a fine alternative but, I want this to be special for Mary Jane, and nearly as importantly for the others." "The others?" Neville asked a little surprised. "Yes, I want to include those girls who are still friendly to MJ. I hope not only will she relax and feel like she is worth all of the gold in Gringots, but that she'll see that she still has her friends. Not only that, but, I want to show those girls that their loyalty and kindness is appreciated, I suppose using the house elves could accomplish that to an extent, however, if I can get Madam Paddifoot to agree, then the girls, who have stuck by Mary Jane will get to be treated to something all those jealous witches, won't be able to get till third year." Understanding dawned in the round faced boy's continence. "You can count on me." Neville pulled out a piece of parchment and began a list of things to have set up and who to contact.

Things to do:

Contact Madam Paddifoot

Procure unused classroom

Have it redecorated and organized

Contact the families of the selected guests

Send out invites

Who to contact:

Lord Greengrass

Madam Bones

Lord Abbott

Ambassador Patil

Once finished the list looked rather simple, so the two boys headed to gather up a couple of sandwiches from the great hall before lunch ended. Unfortunately, trouble had a way of finding Harry James Potter, and trouble in this case went by the name of Lavender Brown. The vivacious blonde, started batting her lashes at him the instant he was in line of sight. That girl was more than a little put out that the green eyed boy was ignoring her advances so she rose from her seat to follow him around to where he went to sit by Mary Jane, on the right hand side of, his betrothed. Lavender reached out to turn Harry's gaze currently fixed on his sandwich, towards her. "I'm sorry was there something you wanted Lavender?" Harry asked sardonically. "The real question is," Lavender said seductively as she hopped up the table sitting her rather large rear, at least to Harry's eyes, right next to his plate, "Was there something you wanted?" She said as she uncrossed her legs making sure to rub the up against Harry's hand that was sitting on the table. "From you? Harry asked barely holding back a laugh, "What exactly would I want from you Brown?" "Oh Harry," Lavender replied playfully," You don't need to pretend, I know what a boy likes, what attracts them" she whispered. Harry made sure his laugh was heard loud and clear this time "You think that's you? Bit of advice Brown maybe follow that name of yours and lay off the hair bleach, you've poured so much highlighter in your hair it looks like a rat's nest of dried out straw. Since you seem so interested in what I want though, personally I prefer a nice ash colour in a girl's hair, something so much more elegant about that, and it has the added benefit of being much softer too without all that gunk in it." Lavender jumped down off the table and stood there glaring at Harry "think you're clever do you?" "I don't know what you mean Lavender, didn't you just ask what it is I want? Can I help it if you just happen to be the exact opposite, while you're at it maybe lay off the make up a little Lavender, if you want to attract a guy its best not to go around looking like a sad circus clown. I don't know maybe it's just me, am I wrong Neville, or don't we guys generally prefer someone a little less fake?" Lavender's face flushed red with furry, luckily though before she could reply, they were saved by the mercy of the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour. Harry chose to finish his lunch on the way to Astronomy.

Harry made a point of staying close to Mary Jane throughout the rest of the day. He wanted no room for doubt in his betrothed's mind that he didn't care if the other girls made fools of themselves chasing after him, and so Harry found it ironic that today's lecture and practical for Astronomy was focused on Venus, the planet named for the Roman goddess of love. He focused on the lecture knowing that the ash brown haired girl was doing her hardest to do just that as well.

So, when the time came for their practical that night, he sat with Mary Jane as they diligently worked to get the map of Venus drawn. Including indicating the places where there may have been water, and oceans present at one time. The water in fact had likely photdisociated long ago. Harry was growing very concerned about Mary Jane, despite his attentions all day she hadn't spoken a word to him, in fact he couldn't recall her speaking at all, not when he, Neville and Hermione were discussing her right in front of her at Breakfast, not even when Lavender had made her pathetic play at Lunch, even now she seemed to be avoiding meeting his eye. Harry hated this. Out of all the wondrous changes that had come to his life since receiving his letter nearly 6 months ago, the greatest of them all had been bond he'd built with the Witty, brilliant, beautiful girl sitting next to him. Now though even when he could reach out and wrap her in his arms she felt like she may as well have been on a cold and distant planet. I hate them, Harry thought to himself, I hate all of them for what they're doing to her.

They finished marking the smooth volcanic plains as best they could. The one benefit, if you could call it that, to being so completely focused on their work was that Harry and Mary Jane managed to finish long before anyone else in the class, Harry took the map and turned it into the Professor, before taking his betrothed's hand and leading her back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, probably because all the other Gryffindors were either still back in the Astronomy lesson, or already in bed by such a late hour. Nervously Harry decided to take the opportunity, to make his point clear. Harry turned Mary Jane towards him, "MJ, please let me look into those wonderful golden-brown eyes of yours," as if on command her head snapped up to look at him, that was weird Harry thought, but he was quickly so lost in her eyes the thought escaped him. "MJ, I'm sorry I'm not better at expressing these things, I hope you know… MJ you can't begin to comprehend what you mean to me. I can't even find the words to describe it myself, but no one will ever match you, no one will ever even come close. So, let the other girls chase me. All their going to do is make fools of themselves, because, they're not you." The green eyed wizard squeezed her hand, trying his best to be reassuring, "I want you to sleep tonight. Even if you have to go and get a dreamless sleeping position from Madam Pomfrey, then do it, ok?" When Mary Jane acquiesced immediately, Harry realized what he had done. It was engrained in her to follow a direct order, but before he could stop her Mary Jane had headed up to the girl's bed chambers leaving a very distraught and thoughtful Harry Potter behind, one whom was quite worried indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning dawned early with Mary Jane's alarm charm going off at the early hour of 6:30 AM. Mary Jane ran through her usual routine, and pulled on her uniform, hiking up the skirt just a bit, and making sure that her shoulder length ash brown hair fell softly down to her shoulders, nice and straight. She put on her make-up, and went back into the dorm to help wake up Lavender and Parvatti. Both girls were notorious for oversleeping, so thankfully, she had Hermione to help her with this task. They performed the charm at the exact same time, "aquamenti." Their sleepy dorm mates shot up wide awake and suddenly ready to run for the bathroom. This left a laughing Hermione and Mary Jane sitting by themselves in the dorm.

Finally, there was no avoiding the elephant in the room. The bushy haired girl launched into her barrage of questions. "What was that last night in the great hall? I thought that you didn't want Harry to sacrifice what he wanted and his convictions for you. What was with the ring and the show in the great hall? Can I see the ring?" Finally, Hermione slowed for breathe, and that allowed for Mary Jane to get a word in edge wise, "First of all, I didn't want Harry giving up what he wanted and sacrificing his beliefs, to keep me safe. After you left, he came back in and we talked, about things. It turned out that he has feelings for me, he can't really explain it or put a name to it, but that's ok. He said that if I'd be happy in a contract with him, then he would be too. So, we went and talked to my Gran and Professor McGonagall and we hammered out the details. The show in the great hall was to tell the other guys that I'm off the market so to speak. No longer available. The ring was Harry's Gran's betrothal ring." Mary Jane lifted up her hand, and reached out so that Hermione could admire the old world craftsmanship of the Claddagh style ring. Finally, Hermione sighed, "It is beautiful. Still I wish that that the whole system wasn't so archaic." Mary Jane looked at her friend seriously, "Hermione something you need to understand is that the last hundred years or so has seen several wizarding wars. Great families and some of the best and brightest were lost to those. So, progress slow to begin with has been even slower. Whether or not you like our world, it is exactly that, our world. You may choose not to understand it, but, that would be a mistake. That is why we gave you the books that we did on wizarding culture. You have to first learn to play the game if you ever hope to win, and if you want to make changes to the system, you first have to learn and understand how to operate within that system. While I may agree about many things with you and Harry, the facts of the situation don't change. All I can do is the best that I can do, and I have, and I'll encourage and support Harry when the time comes to create positive, and appropriate changes." That left Hermione stunned, as she considered the other girl's words.

The two girls then walked down to the common room where they met up with Harry and Neville to head down to breakfast. Mary Jane was hit instantly with many glares, as they walked into the great hall, and although she had prepared for this it didn't stop Mary Jane from feeling like she was going to throw up if she ate. Instead, she reminded herself of what she had said to Hermione just a mere few months ago, and kept her facial expression in check. She sat next Harry, who somehow had sensed her discomfort, and placed a hand on the exposed part of her thigh right above her knee. Turning she whispered, "thank you" to Harry, and began to fix both of their plates.

"MJ, please don't do that." Harry said blocking her from placing a helping of eggs on to his plate. "Don't you like them?" Mary Jane asked confused by his refusal. "Yes I do," Harry replied "but that's not the point. MJ don't you remember the one thing I tried to insist on in our contract?" Mary Jane sat there for a moment, the only things she could recall Harry adding at all were his paying for her Mastery, and the exit clauses being Infidelity or Ruin of Reputation. "I'm talking about the anti-subservience clause, the one McGonagall said doesn't exist." Suddenly Mary Jane understood "Harry, I wasn't prepping your plate out of subservience, I just wanted to…" Harry paused, he hated the idea of hurting her feelings. "I know MJ, but think about how it looks." Harry insisted "Last night right here in this Hall I presented you the betrothal ring, and the very first thing you're seen doing the next morning is prepping my meals. It certainly looks subservient doesn't it? Look I'm sure it's just some habit that's been ingrained in you about what is expected of a future lady or something but, MJ I meant what I said about wanting you as an equal, not a second, or a servant, an equal. It doesn't mean we can't do things for each other, but if we are going to be the example I hope we can be, of what a betrothal could be, what it should be, we will have to be careful not to reinforce the idea that you are in anyway my lesser. I hope you can understand that. In fact…" Harry took the spoon Mary Jane had used to scoop the eggs and made sure to fix her plate before his own. Mary Jane turned to give Harry a slight peck on the cheek in thanks, which made him blush profusely, then the four friends began to eat the light meal, just before they were swarmed by owls.

Most of the Owls landed in front of Mary Jane, though a number dropped off the Daily Prophet to students, this left Mary Jane to sort through the mail. She decided to have the mail checked as most of the letters were from people that she either did not know personally, or where questionable. Hermione quarried, "What is with all of the mail?" Lavender Brown shot a glare at Mary Jane, "It could have something to do with the fact that Harry Potter, filed a betrothal contract, late yesterday afternoon." "Still shouldn't that be for them to tell people." Hermione inquired further. "Not necessarily when you have to file with the ministry, Gran, had to send it on with our owl while Hedwig went to pick up the ring from Harry's family vault. Still under normal circumstance it wouldn't have been of enough interest for someone to bother leaking." Mary Jane responded her voice soft, and showing that she hated the invasion of privacy. Hermione shook her head, amazed still at the level of corruption in the wizarding world's government.

Finishing at least some toast and pumpkin juice the friends made their way up to the Transfiguration room the day's mail in Mary Jane's bag to have checked over later. As Ron Weaseley ran in the room almost late, Professor McGonagall sent a spell to close the door. "Welcome back from your winter holidays. I trust that you are all well rested. While I was generally pleased with the essays that you turned in prior to leaving for the holidays, I was however, disappointed in the margins." The stern witch began to walk down the rows of desks, and handing back essays, Mary Jane let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Outstanding on her own essay. She looked over at Neville and Harry and was relieved to see they had done just as well. That was when Ronald Weaseley stood, and made a big mistake, his face as red as his hair, he bellowed, " You gave me a Troll grade?, How could you give me such a low mark are you going blind or something Professor? I was up all night working on this." The Professor shook her head, "I gave it the grade that it deserved, Mr. Weaseley. Now we can have this conversation here and now, or we can have it this evening in detention. 10 points from Gryffindor. Do you want to lose more?" The red head slunk into his seat, "No mam."

The rest of the class period was pretty must in routine. McGonagall began her lecture on bluebell flames. They were then given supplies including a lantern to place the flames into. Mary Jane and Hermione finished quickly, the boys not far behind them. They each took to walking around attempting to help their struggling classmates. Mary Jane, attempted to show Ron for what felt like the tenth time, and eventually decided to walk him through the visualization of it. "Focus on the image in your mind. You have to have your wand aimed properly, and see the flames in your mind. Allow yourself to feel the heat and have it emanate from you, and allow yourself to warm up." The red head succeeded that time, but, did he bother with the nicety of saying thank you, of course not.

Mary Jane had a note slipped into her hand with the neat scroll that she now recognized as belonging to Ivy. It was short, but, effective in its communication.

Mary Jane,

I see that you made your choice. Very well, your road will be hard, but there will be much joy in it. For what it's worth, I think you choose right. If you ever want to talk, you can find me in the library.

-Ivy

Once the class was at an end Mary Jane walked towards the Professor. "Professor McGonagall, I was wondering, if you or some of the staff could run some scans on these? Ordinarily I'd have learned to do them myself, but, Gran started having Gringott's run them for us years ago due to the sheer volume of mail that we sometimes receive." The older witch looked over at the girl in front of her, she had a sneaking suspicion that some of these letters would be not so kind to her. "I suspect that you are wise to ask. We'll have them checked and those deemed appropriate will be returned to you." Mary Jane nodded," Thank you Professor." With that she hurried down to make her way to Herbology.

Out of breath from having sprinted as much as she could from the Transfiguration classroom to Greenhouse 1, Mary Jane virtually collapsed onto the bench next to Susan. Seeing that her friend needed a moment, Susan smiled, "You just made it. We're only trimming the plants today anyways." So, once her breathing steadied, she stood and began to help Susan. The two girls made quick work of their plants, and were able to relax for a bit. Finally, Susan asked, what Mary Jane knew was coming, "So…Harry asked for you?" Mary Jane smiled at her friend, this was going to be a lot easier conversation than with Hermione, "Yeah! In answer to your next question, it was sweet, and awkward, and just like Harry." Susan beamed, "I'm happy for you. Can I see the ring?" Mary Jane once more held her hand out to show off the lovely ring that Harry had placed on her hand the night before. Professor Sprout chose that moment to call the class's attention, "Please hand over your essays to me on your way out, and begin reading on Devil's Snare, and I want 24 inches on it due next class."

Today was the day that they had Astronomy and so they made their way slowly back to the castle. Knowing they had theory and practical today for the next class. The practical taking place at midnight. Unfortunately, that allowed the corridors in the castle coming to the great hall to be very crowded. It made for a very nervous Harry, and Mary Jane couldn't help but notice, as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. That didn't stop Draco Malfoy though from approaching with his two bookends, for body guards, as they entered. The blonde smirked, "So…you can put on quite a show. Though tell me Potter, what was that really? You can't expect me to honestly believe that dog and pony show that you put on in the great hall last night. Mother heard you ranting with Granger against the old ways at the New Year's Eve Ball. So, smoke and mirrors, will do you no good here." The Malfoy heir stepped forward to make a grab for Mary Jane. Harry smirked, "Do you really want to test that theory Malfoy? I'm not dumb, I know enough to know what it would take to keep her safe, and I have Dame Longbottom's blessing." The blonde laughed, "Do you really, there is no way that you could have gained her hand before August, Potter." Malfoy moved forward grasping Mary Jane's hand, suddenly, he was thrown back from her landing on his arse. Neville burst out laughing at this, spectacular display, somewhat gratified at seeing the bully receive a coma pence for his actions. Stepping forward, Neville knelt to look the other boy in the eyes, "I can assure you that he does. You have my word as Heir Longbottom on that." Neville's eyes shot to his raven haired friend. Harry smirk, "Turns out all Dame Longbottom wanted was someone who actually cared about Mary Jane, and would care about what she wanted."

The blonde more than a little embarrassed schooled his features before he went on towards the Slytherin table, calling out, "Crabbe, Goyle" the two boys whom vaguely resembled Gorillas scampered to follow after their apparent leader. It was an awkward meal after that as Mary Jane robotically ate her lentil soup, and sipped pumpkin juice. She could feel that Harry and Neville were on edge. While mocking Malfoy and making him look like a buffoon in the great hall was entertaining, it also was not something that made any of them particularly thrilled. This Harry feared was just the beginning of a long hard battle to build the life that he wanted with Mary Jane, and a world that he wanted to raise his kids in.

When the bell indicated that the lunch hour was over they headed up to their Astronomy lecture. This time it was on the various craters and such on Mercury. They learned about the speed of it orbit and the makeup of the planet. Mary Jane began to take notes on the numerous plains, and volcanoes present on the closest planet to the sun. She loved learning stuff like this, and so she was thrilled that they'd be mapping all of this tonight. She began to drift off though as she found herself thinking about sitting there with Harry using the telescopes to draw and label the planet, their hands brushing together as they worked to complete the assignment.

When the bell rang it jostled her out of her day dream. She was not pleased to realize that tonight was going to be a long evening. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Mary Jane made their way back to the common room where they managed to complete the essay for Professor McGonagall, and start the essay for Professor Sprout. That led to Neville's stomach alerting them to that fact that it was time to make their way to the great hall for dinner. Again the young couple was met with jealous glares from a number of their fellow students as they entered. This time though nobody made a move to try and separate them, as Harry wrapped Mary Jane into his arms trying reassure her as they began to move towards the Gryffindor table.

Once seated Harry whispered, "I get why I'm getting looks from some of the guys, but, what is with the daggers that you're receiving from the girls?" Mary Jane giggled, "You really don't get it, do you?" The green eyed wizard looked at her, and let out a breath, there was that look of complete trust again. The one that said; I would gladly give all the gold in my vault to keep from disappointing you Mary Jane. Harry just shook his head, "no I really don't." Mary Jane shook her head, at just how obtuse he could be for someone who was showing themselves to be quite smart. Finally, she responded, "Harry, I can't tell for sure what happened that night. The reality remains that you are the-boy-who-lived. The Dailey Prophet and Wireless made you famous for that. Most of the girls in our world grew up pretending to be Lady Potter. Now you've actually decided who that will be." The ash brown haired girl paused, trying to steady her nerves. That was when she saw the storm begin to gather in his beautiful emerald eyes. "The bottom line is their jealous, Harry. Now they're all waiting to see if I measure up. If I'm in fact worthy of being with you. "Harry began to chuckle "Is that why you've been so uncomfortable today? I was worried I'd come on to strong at breakfast but it's this? You think I care if they think you're worthy or not? Oh Mary Jane, they know nothing. It's me that will forever be struggling to prove worthy of you. A struggle I will relish every day, because the reward for the effort is being with you."

Mary Jane rested her head on Harry's shoulder just as their bushy haired friend whispered "You know Harry for someone who was two days ago denouncing everything to do with these betrothal contracts as archaic obligation and bondage, you do seem exceedingly happy being in one all of a sudden." Harry blushed at the insinuation. "Yes well I suppose when it's with someone who makes you as happy as MJ makes me, when you can use it to make that person happy too, then it doesn't feel like obligation, besides there is nothing in our contract I wouldn't have insisted on doing for Mary Jane anyway." Harry turned to look Mary Jane in the eyes "No the only thing it's done is provide a feeling of pure joy every time I look at you MJ." The smile she gave him in return warmed Harry's heart, and they all proceed to eat their supper without further interruption.

Once they had all eaten their fill, or in Mary Jane's case, what she could, despite Harry's words, the looks from the other girls around the hall where still making her stomach uneasy, the quartet made their way up to the Gryffindor tower to finish their Herbology essays, before it was time to go up to the Astronomy tower for tonight's practical.

Hermione stood and made her way over to Ronald to check and see if he had made any progress on either essay. The redhead had what was due the next day, but only just that. That led of course to an instant quarrel. "Look Granger, it's not even due for another two days. I have plenty of time." Hermione was having none of it tonight. "No Ronald, you don't have plenty of time. Now put down your cards and go get your Transfiguration book, parchment, quill and ink. "As the red head stormed off to the first year boy's dorm there was the distinct sound of grumbling coming from down the hall.

"Hermione," Harry asked "Why do you try so hard with him, I mean why do you care? You put so much effort in only for him to repay your kindness with insults, and even with it he barely scraps by an Acceptable." Their bushy haired friend turned to Harry." I don't, I just," Hermione found herself tripping over her words, "Oh you saw what happened in Transfiguration today, that boy's sloppy work is losing Gryffindor points as fast as Mary Jane and I can gain them, all the while the other houses are all crushing us in the House Championships, we're even behind Hufflepuff." The red head returned, and Hermione set about her task of whipping his work into shape. That process continued until it was time once more to leave the tower.

Mary Jane and Harry, and Neville and Hermione worked together to map out Mercury as efficiently as they could. She could feel his eyes on her, as she forced herself to remain somewhat focused. He had been sneaking looks at her the last almost 45 minutes. Her head was pounding again. This happened every so often when her hair was wound up or too heavy from having been left alone. This time it was from winding it up in a bun so she could see better through the telescope. Somehow Harry had recognized this, as he pulled out the hair tie, and letting her hair cascade down her back and releasing the pressure on her head. "Better?" Harry asked her, "Much" Mary Jane replied smiling back at him, both very pleased, and yet shocked. How did he know? Mary Jane wondered, as she put the last label on the map of Mercury labelling the location of its north pole. They stood and turned in their parchments to Professor Sinestra, and headed back to their dorms. Harry walked his right arm draped around Mary Jane as had become his habit over the course of the day. Upon reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Harry gave the password, and they entered the warmth of Gryffindor common room.

Mary Jane leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek, "good night, Harry." She turned on her heels and headed to the first year girl's dorm. Though, she could have sworn that she heard a faint reply "good night, MJ." That night Mary Jane slipped into soft blue silk pajamas and fell asleep with thoughts of a summer with Harry flowing through her mind. Little did she know that her dreams were about to meet their biggest obstacle yet head on.


	17. Chapter 17

While Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were very proud to say that, they were perfectly normal thank you very much, there were yet others who found the concept of sameness and mediocrity as a thing to be striven for a little odd or perhaps even tacky. It was a cold, wet day in early January when a trio of persons began their journey down the street on which the Dursley family happened to live. What made this even of interest was the fact that these were persons unknown to the residents of Privet Drive. One was a rather severe looking woman of apparent middle age, with auburn hair tied back neatly, and showing gray in various places, and wearing a monocle. Next to her stood a tall, broad shouldered gentleman, of apparent African descent, and a wild looking man with several scares nearly disfiguring his face.

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, rarely went out in the field anymore. So, the fact that she was leading today's investigation had all of her team on edge. They didn't know what it was, but, this case had to be extremely important, and sensitive there was no other reason for the boss to be out here. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour stood to her left and right. Each dressed in muggle suits, and sensible shoes as befitted today's mission. As they continued to walk up Privet Drive they found no signs of anything out of place. In fact, Amelia thought, the neighborhood was such that one could not tell one house from another. It was so much of the same that one would think that this developer used the Gemini charm and duplicated each house to make the next. Each lawn neat and tidy. Every single garden as carefully weeded and tended too as the last. There was of course, one very distinct difference, in the house marked number four, there lived a family of 3, though only two were currently in residence.

As Amelia and her two most senior Aurors walked up the drive she was almost certain that she could feel the pulse of magic. That should not be the case as Harry Potter had not been in residence since September 1st. However, as the team of Aurors knocked on the door they were soon to receive the first of many surprises that day. The door opened, and a tall horse faced woman with way to long of a neck, asked. "How may I help you?" Amelia nodded in acknowledgement, "Hello, My name is Amelia Bones, I have a writ here to search the premises." The woman looked at the papers Amelia had handed to her. She recognized the parchment, but, it was too late. Amelia, Kingsley and Scrimgeour had stepped inside and a voice sounded from the kitchen, "Who is it, Pet?" Amelia shuddered at the thought of such an outlandish and degrading nickname. It took what strength Petunia could muster to say, "Aurors."

The Aurors heard the scraping of a chair and the clang of silverware being set down as, a large man with a thick mustache came into the room. His face was red, and quickly approaching purple. "Now see here. We put up with you lot leaving the boy here, because, that Dumbledore bloke said that we essentially don't have a choice, but, you think that you lot can just come barging in here, disturbing descent, hardworking, normal people…." Amelia saw the moment that it happened, Vernon Dursley's brain switched, and suddenly he was charging her fist raised. That of course led to a chorus of, "stupefy." The large man was hit and simply fell back onto the floor in front of his still stunned wife.

Amelia looked back at the woman, "Where is Harry's room?" Petunia snapped first door on the right, up the stairs. Though, if you lot have lost him, you'll not likely find him there. The ungrateful, lazy, brat." Amelia made her way up the stairs and upon entering the small room, saw a thin twin sized mattress, which she could swear had at least one coil poking up out of the top part of the fabric meant to cover the springs, a desk. The room also accommodated with a beat up desk with a rickety chair in front of it, and a lamp, that was so ugly, that she wondered how the woman deigned to have it in the house at all. It was obvious that someone had made an effort to clean up the room and organize it. The broken toys, and disks of some kind, that she thought were part of some kind of muggle game played on their tellys were all moved over and placed neatly into the closet. While there was some sort of system set aside for what she assumed must be young Harry's clothes.

Scrimgeour sighed, this was going to be a long day. It was clear that these people were capable of providing a more appropriate bedroom for the boy in their care. He just wasn't sure how bad things would turn out to be. While, Amelia took some notes on what she observed in the room, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour began looking for any elements that would clearly belong to young Harry. Of course, they would find none, as young Harry had taken all that he possessed to Hogwarts with him.

Then, on hunch Amelia decided to take a look in the next bedroom. Looking inside she saw nice four poster bed, and a closet full of clothes, a full book case, and a desk where a muggle machine of some sort sat. A book case stood next to it full of books that from the looks of them had never even been opened. Amelia shook her head, and began to head back down the stairs. Glancing into the living room she saw pictures and that lead her to decide that would be her next destination.

In the living room there were plenty of pictures. Although, they were all of the Dursley family though only ever three. The walrus like man, and a younger version who appeared more like a small whale, and the same horse faced woman who let them in. Yet nowhere was there a single picture of the Potter heir. There was almost no sign that a second boy grew up here. Amelia, turned to the woman and quarried, "Where are the pictures of Harry?" Petunia replied, "Excuse me." Amelia shook her head and repeated herself, "Where are the pictures of Harry?" The horse faced woman, snapped, "Why would there be any? He isn't my boy." Amelia prodded further, "Sure there are pictures from school or sports like I see some of whom I can only assume is your son." Petunia took a breath, "The boy never played sports, and he hasn't the time nor the talent. As to school pictures he was often ill when they were taken." That peaked Amelia's curiosity. "Really, my Susie is at school with him. She says he is quite athletic, the youngest person to make a house team in a century." The Aurors turned to leave the room.

Amelia almost past it, but she caught it out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see a single small cupboard under the stairs. An Alohamora later, and she poked her head into the dark, dank cupboard. "Shacklebolt a Lumos if you would." The stern witch commanded the dark skinned Auror. The man complied quickly and Amelia began to snoop, what she now suspected was Harry Potter's true home all this time.

The cupboard under the stair shown tiny and unfit for a dog let alone a boy. It was cramped, and too small for a growing a child or even an animal, Amelia though. She looked to the left and saw a tiny ledge with a few broken toy soldiers, and smiled, even subconsciously, the child was drawn the concept or service. Although, she suspected many boys were in this world as they were in her own. She had to turn down and disqualify too many applicants over the last five years since she took over as Head of her department. On the floor was a tiny blood stained child's mattress worn thin over the years. The blood was old and dried obviously, crusting even in places. Laying to the side was a thin blue blanket that Amelia recognized instantly. It had been a gift from herself to Lily Potter, when the young couple learned that they were expecting, and she had given one in pink for her own brother's baby a girl, and yet another in blue to Alice.

As Amelia looked to the right, her heart almost stuttered, there was cleaning supplies kept under here. Amelia mumbled to herself, "Don't these muggles know how dangerous it is keep chemicals like this, where a small child could easily have inhaled fumes, or drank the cleaner." This was more than she needed from here and yet she still glanced one more to the back of the cupboard this time. There in red crayon was a scribbled writing proudly declaring this, Harry's Room. Amelia turned to the two men whom had stood behind her. "Take pictures of everything. Then, bag and tag the things in this cupboard. I want the whole Wizengamot to be able to see just what kind of treatment the Potter heir has been under. The people of our world have been lied to for far too long. I'm going to have a little chat with Poppy."

It had taken months for Amelia to bypass the red tape, of their bureaucracy, and find not just Harry Potter's address, but unseal the will of James and Lilly Potter. So, today was the product of many months of fighting with overly self-important secretaries of some sort, who tried to keep her from doing her job. The reason for all of this was one man, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The man in some ways had too much power and influence for his or in Amelia's opinion the wizarding worlds good. No one man could bare the weight of so many jobs, and so much pressure, and remain completely sane. Then, there was the secret keeping.

The severe looking Auburn haired witch left to return to the apparition point where they had arrived initially, and with a crack arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sending her badger patronus, she indicated that she was here and needed to be let in. Soon Amelia was greeted by the sight of the grounds keeper Hagrid coming to let her in. As he pulled the gate open, he mumbled, "I imagine Dumbledore will be wanting to see you." Amelia smiled, she had nothing against the gentle giant as her brother Edgar had called him, before replying, "Not today Hagrid. My business is with Poppy, and perhaps Minerva." The wild looking man just smiled, and then turned to go back to his work.

Amelia made her way up to the hospital ward first. She knew this would be a rather uncomfortable conversation. Poppy Pomfrey was the foremost respected Mediwitch in their country, and there was no way that, she should have missed the signs of abuse. Upon entering the ward a soft chime rang and the elderly witch came out from her office. "Good day, Amelia! How can I help you today?" The other woman smiled, "Good day, Poppy! I am sorry to say that I'm here on official business." The Mediwitch pursed her lips, and they thinned, She should have known that the chickens would come home to roost, when Albus ordered her not to do the annual first year physical screenings. She knew the answer, but, went about asking the question any ways, just to be sure, "In regards to what or whom?" Years as an Auror allowed her to see that the woman likely suspected if she didn't already know, but she played along for now. "Harry Potter" Amelia paused to let that answer seep in, before continuing, "I was contacted by a concerned party who had reason to believe that he was mistreated by his muggle relatives."

Poppy Pomfrey let out a sigh. She remembered the Potter heir being small for his age, and clearly thin. She remembered the clothes that he wore the first couple of weekends at Hogwarts. When she had questioned Albus, he had said, "Don't trouble yourself my dear. The boy was staying with his relatives. I'm sure that he is fine. We can't be sure that they simply aren't poor. While sad that would not be a crime." She had left that conversation shaken, but her hands she felt were tied. Amelia prodded even further, "It used to be the standard, that every first year received a full initial physical exam, is that no longer the case?" Poppy shook her head. "I had everything ready as I normally do. Then, Albus calls me into his office, and tells me that this year he wants me hold off. Not only due to budget constraints, but the greater number of muggleborn students among this year's batch. I won't claim to understand the reason, but, it's not like I had much of a way around him." Amelia nodded, at the woman who still looked bothered by all of this. Finally, Amelia went to take her leave, "thank you, Poppy, that was most helpful. I want you to contact the heads of house and go about that anyways. If you need the funds then I'll find a way to make it work out of my department."

The next stop that she needed to make was the office of Minervea McGonagall her old transfiguration teacher. She smiled as she approached and rapped on the door. "Come in," came the tired, but crisp baroque of the woman whom she would now need to speak with. Amelia entered the sparse, neat office that frankly, was much similar to her own taste. "Good day, Minerva! I am sorry, but we need to talk about young Harry." The old Scott sighed, "Very well, take a seat. This may take a while." Soon Amelia had the whole story of what had happened, that first evening of November. The sheer fact that Minerva was so direct, and detailed convinced her that the woman was telling her the truth, but, she pressed further, "You mean to tell me that Albus not only disregarded the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter, but, ignored your own warnings. He left the boy-who-lived in the dead of night, during the early winter, on the door step with nothing more than the thin receiving blanket that I gave Lilly and a note of explanation. Where anyone could have done anything, after the fact." Minerva nodded in the affirmative. "I did stay and watch over him as my Animagus until they discovered him the following morning Amelia, for what little good it did." Amelia rose from her seat, "and what did you do after that?" Minerva's face fell to her lap. "To my undying shame I let Albus have his way, but, now that he is here I will do what I can not to fail him now." Amelia read truth in the woman's words. "Very well, for now at least, but Albus has much to answer for. James and Lilly specified guardians for Harry. Furthermore, he was never supposed to go to that home in the first place. Lilly and James specified that. If I have my way he'll not be returning there." With that she took her leave.

Amelia wouldn't let this sit for too much longer. Once she made her way out the front entrance and through the gates, Amelia Bones apparated, and reappeared in the ministry atrium. Once Amelia was back at the ministry she made her way up in the lifts to her office in the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. Reaching into the bottom drawer of her large Mahogany desk, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement went through, and read the papers set forth in regards to the guardianship of one Harry James Potter. She was going to have to work swiftly. Sending a patronus Amelia sent the message to her secretary, "Send in Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour when they're back."

Fifteen minutes later the two Aurors were let into Amelia's office. The auburn haired woman handed the writ for arrest to Scrimgeour, "I want you to bring in the Dursley family, and I want them in the most secure holding cells we have, and I want no one but me given access to them. Make certain that you guard them until I'm ready to interrogate them." Each man nodded in confirmation, "Yes Boss." That taken care of Amelia took out a red quill, and placed her signature on the forms granting custody of Harry James Potter to Augusta, given that Frank and Alice were higher up on the list of potential suitable guardians than Edgar and Rachel. She smiled, it was for the best at least for now that what was left of the boy's upbringing and education was left in her old friend's hands, especially since the Potter heir was betrothed, to Augusta's granddaughter.

Amelia stood and quickly made her way to the lifts to the Department of Records. It was here that she ran into a rather talkative secretary who could become a major problem, Jasmine Brown, was the mother of Hogwarts's student Lavender Brown. The problem with that was not so much them, as that they shared a love of gossip, and this was not something that she could allow to be brought out until she was ready to present the fact. So, Amelia smiled politely at the woman, and decided on the diplomatic approach, "Good Evening, Jasmine! I know that you must be on your way out. I'll file these myself. I'm going to be working late again tonight, anyway." Jasmine Brown bought it hook, line, and sinker. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement waited until the other woman had left and slipped into the back where guardianship papers were filed for those left orphaned. She placed the Potter file in with the P's, and returned to her office.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Shacklebolt was waiting for her when she arrived, but, she had hoped to have enough time to have at least a cup of tea. The man held up a hand in way of apology. "I'm sorry, Boss, but you wanted to get them in and into Interrogation." Today was going to be a long day! Following the dark skinned Auror though, she made her way down to the holding cells. The first one that she entered was that of Vernon Dursley. Amelia pulled out a pad of parchment and Dictaquil and swiftly began asking questions. "What is your name?" The walrus like man replied, "Vernon Dursley." Amelia nodded and continued, "and you live at 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey?" The man across from her again replied, "Yes." The control questions out of the way she proceeded, "You and your wife took your nephew in on the morning of November 2nd, 1981 correct?" The walrus like man scowled at Amelia, "Yes, that Dumbledore bloke said we had too. That there was some Psychopathic Freak whose followers would come and kill us if we didn't. Something about protection and blood wards and some such nonsense." Amelia smiled, this was proving most enlightening, and so she continued, "Where did your nephew stay?" The man was clearly starting too tired of being questioned, so she'd have to be quick, as Amelia noted the red, almost purple tinge of Vernon's neck and face. Vernon finally answered, "He stayed in the cupboard under the stairs." Amelia decided that she could probably get two more questions out of Vernon. So, she went for the jugular. "How was Harry disciplined and what kinds of things did you discipline him for?" Vernon began to yell, "I'd take either my hand or my belt to that boy, sometimes, if we couldn't stand the sight of him, we'd put him in his cupboard. He'd get dealt with for not getting his chores done, doing them poorly, doing freaky things." Amelia stood and turned to leave, the only thing sparing Vernon another stupefy is the fact that he was magically restrained to the chair in that room. So, she left and followed the same kind of pattern with the other two members of the Dursley family. Amelia was finally ready to go home at the end of a really long and surprising day


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione Granger began to look round at the other girls who were all very much a part of this world that she was really just learning about. It was as she was slowly beginning to feel herself relax, that she heard Mary Jane's voice break its silence, for the first time in several days. Its tone was chilling to hear, "How are things going in your talks with the Pucey family, Daph?" The blonde smiled, and it didn't quite reach her eyes. Then, she responded, "It's going, and I wish that father would just hurry things up already. It's not as if I'm going to get that many offers that are on par with Adrian's. I'm a Slytherin, how many other offers am I likely to get, and from whom?" Mary Jane nodded in sympathy, as she fully understood the weight of her friend's words. Tracy Davis piped up, "I don't know what you're so worried about. At least Pucey can hold his eyes in check. I'm dealing with Blaise Zambini, whom apparently needs to be reminded with a stinging hex every so often not to let his eyes go where they should not, both on me, and on others."

The bushy haired girl watched as her friend nodded her head in understanding, as if there was something only they could understand. That made it even more awkward, as the rest of the girls began to continue to talk about different conditions that had been discussed, and were likely the hang up in these talks. Daphne Greengrass sighed, "It just seems so impossible, you know? I know that Father means well, and all but, is it really going to be the end of the world if our family is absorbed into another line, that can support us?" Hermione decided to take this opportunity to question the other girls. "Why do you need to lose your name at all? You could always hyphenate the name, which is what most girls do in that situation, now a days." This drew scandalized looks from many of the girls including Mary Jane. The ash brown haired girl had never even considered asking Harry to allow her to do such a thing. Most guys that she knew would find it insulting that their girl wouldn't want to take their name. Mary Jane sighed knowing full well that it was best that she explain this not one of the other girls. Mary Jane countered, "Hermione, there are some reasons for that. For one, it is considered insulting to the house that you are joining. Secondly, that is not Daphne's real concern, and your solution, however very modern wouldn't save the actual name, and the implications that come with it."

Hermione was more confused than ever, about how this world viewed marriage, something she had always viewed as the rather simple joining of two individuals, who happened to love each other, and wanted to build a life together. Then, she heard the voice of Daphne continue, "What my friend, is trying to say is that my father is insistent that the second son be named Greengrass, that way that son could take over for him, when the time comes. While I am referred to as Heiress, really all that means is that I will have temporary control there, until my son comes of age." The bushy haired witch was stunned, why was this world so backwards, she found herself continually wondering.

Hermione was returned to the moment, as her legs felt the warmth of the heated cloth on her leg, and the heat of the water on her feet. Remembering, Tracy's words from earlier, she decided maybe that girl she could get somewhere talking too, "Tracy, I know that you said that Zambini has a problem with keeping his eyes where they should be. If he's so ridiculous, then why even bother with continuing the talks with his family?" The bubbly girl smiled, a sad and watery smile, one that Hermione couldn't quite understand. Then, she heard the normally bubbly girl say, "I have little money, and fewer prospects, I'm already a burden to my family. They have done what they can to send me to school, and keep me looking decent. We can't all of us afford to be romantics. So, don't you dare judge me, Granger, don't you dare judge me"

Hermione was surprised, at the adamant and harsh description of her behavior. She had always prided herself on being an open minded and intelligent person, so how it was that she was sitting here, and being described as judging a girl that she barely knew? Seeing that frustration was beginning to show on Hermione's face, Mary Jane took pity on the muggleborn girl. Taking a calming breath to keep herself from snapping, she said, "Hermione what Tracy is trying to tell you is that sometimes there are other things that need to be considered, rather than just the feelings of the individuals involved. Things like: can the person financially support you in the lifestyle that you're used to or better? Then, there is the question of social standing, are he and the family respectable?" The bushy haired girl frowned, and retorted, "How does Zambini qualify in the last category?" Mary Jane took a breath, and started to question herself on how she could explain things, but she was beat out by Daphne, this time. The blonde countered, "He's the son of the Italian Ambassador to the wizengamot and ICW. In short he's pretty much untouchable. Tracy can't say anything against his conduct, and for a half blood from a minor house, it's almost as good as it gets for her."

Hermione was horrified, the mere idea that any girl would be so resigned to her fate, saddened her. Then, another thought struck her, and she turned to Mary Jane asking, "You do love Harry, right?" That drew a smile from the ash brown haired girl, whom replied, "Yes, of course I do..." MJ trailed off as she failed to bring herself to continue her train of thought, thankfully it was picked up by Susan, "Mary Jane is a rare case. I'm actually happy for her, and frankly a little surprised that Longbottom allowed it." That caught the bushy haired girl by surprise. Hermione turned to Susan, "Why would Neville have an issue with Mary Jane and Harry?" That led to a round of giggles from the rest of the girls. Finally, Daphne spoke, "Come on you aren't that blind are you, Granger? Mary Jane becoming betroth to Harry a family ally already limits Longbottom's options. He'll be Lord Longbottom eventually, he has to do what is right for the family, not what is easy. So, now he needs to marry someone who will strengthen the family's position."

Hermione looked to the seat where Mary Jane relaxed as Madam Padifoot applied an orange scrubby cleanser to her legs. The look though on her friends face told her not to dare open her mouth again. The sharp glance sent her way told Hermione that she had really messed up here. The girl's spent what was left of the time relaxing, and trying not to giggle, as their feet were massaged, and their toes painted, and refined. A board featuring fake nails painted in various colors was passed around for each of the girls to select a color from. Some of them were wild, while others were tamer, and actually quite nice to look at. Each of the girls seemed to have selected a variant of one of the neutral shades. While Tracy opted for a white color, that was aptly named, Bubble Bath. The others were a little bolder, Susan choosing a tan color, Mary Jane and Daphne choosing a silvery, Aqua Grey. Hermione chose to follow Susan's example and chose a tan herself.

The girls took the time that it would take for their nails to set, to discuss what they wanted done with their hair. Mary Jane looked nervous she was considering what to do with her hair. As she considered the possibility of adding highlights to her hair, something stopped her. It just didn't feel right and she had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be pleased with it if she did. So, she opted instead to simply have her hair trimmed and straightened. Hermione, was anxious, before finally asking, "What should I do with my mess of hair?" The bushy haired girl looked around the room filled with elegant girls with whom she felt out of place. It was then Mary Jane spoke, breaking Hermione from her thoughts, "Perhaps add layers and more of a fringe style of bang, and have it straightened, if you allow your hair to fall longer and smoother, it will give you a more elegant look." The bushy haired girl turned to the others, at Susan and Daphne's nods, she turned to Tracy, and hoped valuing her opinion would make up for her unintended slight earlier. The other girl, however, tried to avoid her gaze. Finally, the bushy haired girl broke, "Tracy look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's not that I don't like or don't approve of you, and all I'm just trying to understand." The other girl didn't even look at her, instead she turned to the witch who was working on her hair, and began to give instructions on how she wanted her hair done.

By the time that the girls were finished most of them looked refreshed, and relaxed. Mary Jane quickly hugged her friends starting with Daphne and Tracy, whom had the furthest to go in order to return to their common room. Next, she turned to Susan who smiled, and leaned in for the hug, whispering, and "Talk to her." Then, the rest of the girls were gone. So, Mary Jane hurried to return to the sanctuary of her bed in Gryffindor tower.

Upon reentering the common room Mary Jane let her slight smile fall. The ash brown hair girl had been straining to keep a smile on her face, and didn't know if she could even manage to keep it up at this point for Harry. Her betrothed had been very generous to arrange this for her, let alone the other girls, and she knew that it had to have come with a significant price tag attached. She quickly walked up to the girl's bed chambers, as she prepared to spend sufficient time reading her copy of Maladies, Mishaps, and Malfunctions, to go to sleep. That sounded like a proper use of her time. Mary Jane loved her friends, and she had no clue as to how to handle what Hermione did today. The bushy haired girl didn't know when to let something go, and it would be a problem if they couldn't get her to curtail that particular tendency.

Harry Potter was beside himself, he barely caught the briefest glance of Mary Jane's countenance when she came in, however what he saw was not what he had been expecting. He had been sitting with Neville playing a game of chess when the girls returned. "Hey! MJ how did it go?" Harry tried to ask, but as though she hadn't heard a word, Mary Jane didn't even look in the boy's direction, let alone join them, opting for her bed in the girl's dorms instead. Hermione did though, and the green eyed wizard was desperate to find out just how his plan had turned out so badly. Looking to his bushy haired friend, Harry asked, "What happened Hermione? I was so certain that would work."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to meet Harry's eye. The girl looked down at the floor, and began fidgeting with her hands, "It did Harry, or rather it was," Hermione's voice trailed off. She only looked up as she felt Neville's gaze on her. The round faced boy asked, "What did you do?" Hermione, worried her bottom lip, "I just asked questions, and I offered a solution to Daphne about how some girls solve a dilemma like hers in the muggle world." Neville, looked at her carefully, "You couldn't leave it alone, could you? All that you'd have had to do is keep quiet and let it be a relaxation and gossip session. Then, my cousin wouldn't be up there crying, where I can't do anything about it." Hermione looked devastated "Neville I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend, I only wanted to help." She called after him as the Longbottom heir stood and abruptly left to go into the boy's dorms, as his cousin had done with Harry, the boy either didn't hear Hermione's pleas, or chose not to acknowledge them.

Turning to Harry, Hermione looked at the one person whom might understand where she was coming from. The bushy haired girl wasn't encouraged much by what she saw there, "Harry, really I didn't mean to cause trouble, but, it's just all so backwards." The green eyed boy shook his head, standing and made to follow Neville up to his dormitories. "Harry, please don't go!" He could hear the tears in her voice, "You three, you're the only friends I've got" That was what got him, Harry knew exactly how horrible Hermione must be feeling at that moment. It's not like he hadn't felt similar just a few days earlier.

Harry let out a long sigh, then turned around taking his bushy haired friend by the hand and leading her over to one of the secluded tables in the corner of the common room. "Okay Hermione we need to talk." I really should be having a chat like this with MJ right now he thought to himself but since she's seemingly out of reach, one crisis at a time I suppose. "First of all stop that senseless crying, I don't know what happened earlier, so I can't say whether Mary Jane's mad at you over what happened tonight. As far as, Neville goes, I'd say he definitely is, and frankly I'm a little disappointed myself in you." Hermione let out a whimpering "I'm sorry Harry." Harry had really had enough of this drama, "Stop it Hermione! You're my friend, just because you drive me crazy sometimes, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being you're friend. You really have got to stop doing this, though."

Hermione was confused, and so asked for clarification, "Doing what?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Harry. The raven haired boy sighed, "Blurting things out without thinking about where you are, and who's around. Hermione challenged, "But Harry at the New Year's Eve Ball you spoke your mind about all of this?" Harry countered, "Yes, and in doing so I opened up MJ to further and more immediate threats from the Malfoys, and possibly others. Yes as a result I thought something wonderful had come out of it, I got to be betrothed to the most wonderful girl I've ever met. But ever since she has paid a rather heavy price."

Hermione could see the doubt in Harry's face, "She doesn't regret it, Mary Jane I mean, and at least I don't think she does." Hermione assured him "Honestly I'm not so sure that's true Hermione. My point is, maybe to you and I its backwards, but we have to be careful of how what we say and do reflects on Neville and MJ, there are somethings they are not going to see our way, and others that they are only going to feel comfortable discussing in private. It's not just you though Hermione. Although I admit that maybe I have a little more in the way of instincts to be able to understand where they're coming from, and how to react. Even with that I still messed up earlier this week. When I escorted Mary Jane back from Astronomy, I made the mistake of telling her, "I wanted her to get some rest even if she had to go, and get a dreamless sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey." Harry paused to take a breath, before continuing, "Somethings are so engrained in them that they don't even realize just how deep that they go. I've told MJ I don't know how many times that I don't want her to be some meek, little toy, who is my lesser. Yet the instant that I slip up and give her an order, even unintentionally, she does it, no questions asked." He looked at Hermione, "We aren't going to be able change things, at least not overnight. I can see and understand that now. It'll take generations for some of this to move forward. Do you really want to become a social liability to Neville and Mary Jane? Do you want to become a hindrance rather than a help to changing this society for the better?" The bushy haired girl shook her head no. Harry smiled, before saying, "Good then, because I was hoping that maybe together we could at least guide our two friends towards the middle ground, that at least, would be something, and I really can't do it without you Hermione. Maybe, we need to show them the benefits of our way, rather than just telling them how wrong or backwards their way is. That's what I want to try to do with my betrothal to MJ.

Hermione looked at her green eyed friend and nodded, "Sometimes Harry, I wonder, how did someone like your mother manage it?" Harry chuckled, "Manage what?" The bushy haired girl queried, "How did she manage to stay sane and adapt to this mixed up world?" Just then, Neville had returned to the common room, and overheard Hermione's query, "She managed, because she had friends. Friends like my mom, and Marlene McKinnon who brought her around, and taught her. Much like we've tried to do for you." "Oh Neville, please forgive me, I really didn't mean to upset or insult you, either of you." Hermione pleaded, for some reason she found it was Neville's above all the others, whose disdain she couldn't stand. " It's alright Hermione, I overheard some of what You and Harry were saying, sometimes I forget that you two have found yourselves plunged into a world you know nothing about," Neville paused before continuing, "but Hermione You have to want to understand the world around you, and legitimately care. If it does become too much for you or something really does get under your skin though, can I just ask you to do one thing for me?" Hermione replied eagerly "Of course but what is it Neville?" "Don't blurt it out, come find me, or Harry, or even Mary Jane, once we get her back to herself, and let it all out, and we'll help if we can, but please say it only to us, and only in private! We don't tell you guys to stop or not say stuff or try and teach you guys this stuff for no reason. Can you imagine if the things that you said today got back to say, Isabella Pucey or Narcissa Malfoy, and what the fall out could be?" Hermione looked ashamed of herself, nodding her agreement meekly while staring at the floor. "Now come here," Neville said embracing the bushy haired girl in a big hug, which caused her face to be flushed in embarrassment, "Now what are we going to do about my cousin?"

"I wish I could go talk to her," Harry lamented, "the second I step up on to the girl's staircase it'll shoot me back down like I'm ridding the Matterhorn." Hermione smiled at the reference to the popular ride. Neville just looked confused, and asked, "Riding the what?" Hermione explained, "The Matterhorn, it's a ride found in muggle amusement parks." Just then inspiration hit, and Hermione asked, "What about the cloak Harry?" Harry shot her a hopeful look, and said, "Worth a try I guess." The green eyed boy ran up to his room to grab his dad's old cloak. When he returned he found Neville and Hermione waiting for him at the base of the stairs to the girl's dorms. Hermione instructed, "It's the first door on the right Harry." The raven haired boy replied, "Thank you," and wiped the cloak over his whole body covering himself completely. Harry inquired, "How do I look?" Neville chuckled, and retorted, "Oh very funny Harry, now get going, and we'll wait here in case someone needs to catch you on the way down."

Harry took one step at a time, and surprisingly it seemed to be working. Harry could have sworn he heard Fred and George telling one of the younger students about a friend of theirs epic failure in pulling off a similar stunt with the same kind of concealment. Harry reached out to pull the handle open on Mary Jane's door, and that's when he felt the steps go out from under him. Providentially though Harry had enough of a grip on the handle that he was able to wait out the slide, once the stairway had returned to steps, rather than the slide, he was able to enter the dormitory.

Upon entering, Harry couldn't be sure which bed belonged to whom of course, however he hazarded a fair guess that the one with the curtains drawn and the silhouette of a petite girl with her nose stuck into a gigantic book, would be the one that belonged to his betrothed. "MJ" Harry called, she didn't respond. "Mary Jane, it's me, Harry." Still it was as if he wasn't even there, and he wondered had things really gone so badly at the spa that she wouldn't even speak to him now. Then it dawned on him, Hermione had said Mary Jane had taken to placing silencing charms on her curtains. He walked up and pulled the curtain back on the side closest to him.

Mary Jane snapped spinning around to hex whichever nosey girl was ready to go on insulting her this time, "Would you all just leave me alone?" Harry replied, "Alright MJ, I can go if you want." Mary Jane's Eyes grew in size, "Harry, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, but of course you can stay if that's what you want?" Harry interrupted her rambling by embracing her in an enormous hug. Mary Jane was too stunned to really react, until the green eyed boy brought them down releasing her only after they were both sitting side by side on the bed. Even then the ash brown haired girl asked, "How did you manage to get in here, and why?" Harry smirked, this was the first glimpse that his Mary Jane was still in there somewhere, in a while. Harry responded, "MJ I'll only stay if you want me to, as for how I got here well" Harry said tossing the cloak on the bed "Dad's cloak worked perfectly, or nearly perfectly anyway, and as for the why," Mary Jane looked down at her hands refusing to meet Harry's eye, "I'm worried about my best friend, she's been acting very unlike herself lately." He said smiling at his beautiful brunette. "I spoke with Hermione, she's very sorry you know, for the way things turned out today. She's promised she'll do better not to embarrass you in front of the other purebloods. We both will" Harry promised, and renewed his determination to do better for the girl in front of him. Mary Jane let out a long sigh, before she responded, "Oh it's not her, not really, and I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I'm sorry I ruined such a generous gift from you Harry."

The green eyed boy took a long look at his girl. Harry said with mock surprise, "Ruined? I don't know about that," Harry said running his fingers through Mary Jane's hair "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than the way you look right now, unless maybe it was the way you looked under the light of the fireworks on New Year's Eve." Harry very much wanted to kiss her just now, but what she said next finally pushed Harry beyond what he could bare.

His beautiful brunette replied to his compliment with, "I know I'm not as pretty as some of the other girls you could have chosen from, but I can look like this every day for you if you want Harry?" Okay that was it, Harry had all he could stand of this nonsense, and he placed his finger under Mary Jane's chin guiding her head up to look him straight in the eye. "MJ, enough already, when we signed our contract I only asked you for one thing, and you're not living up to it you know!" Mary Jane questioned, "I'm what?" The petite girl couldn't believe what she had heard out of her betrothed. She thought she had done everything that was expected of a future lady. "You heard me," Harry insisted "you aren't living up to your end of the deal. I asked the wonderful, spirited, brilliant girl I had come to know over the last few months to be my equal, my partner, not this cowering, meek little, servant girl you've let yourself become. Mary Jane began to explain, "Harry there are certain expectations of how a future Lady must behave that I have to hold too, both for your sake and mine." The green eyed boy sighed, and responded, "I can accept, and even understand that there may be certain expectations, things we will have to do to save face in public. What I want is for when it's just you and I, and you need to be okay with the fact that anything you do for me I'm going to return tenfold, so before you do, think about whether that will look proper or not. "Mary Jane replied, "Alright whatever you say Harry." That cut Harry to his heart, and he pleaded, "Merlin would you please stop that!" Harry exclaimed exasperated, "How do I make it clear to you, I don't ever want you to take anything I say as some kind of edict or demand. If you absolutely must put on the show in public for the sake of your family then fine, but for Merlin sake when it's just you and me be MJ."

Mary Jane spoke uncertainly, "Harry the other girls…" Harry cut her off, "Listen to me please Mary Jane, "The other girls are absolutely no threat to you, they can think whatever they want, try whatever they want. What could they possibly offer better? Brains; you are the brightest witch of our age Mary Jane, yes even brighter than Hermione, you just don't show it off, because, your humble to a fault too. Compassion; you took me in guided me into this crazy world when you could have left me out to dry, you want to dedicate your life to healing the sick and wounded. Beauty; Mary Jane ever since the first time we danced together, there hasn't been a second that goes by that I don't think of you. When you enter the room it's like every other girl in the world disappears, and I don't even see them next to you." Harry added jokingly "I'm not being metaphorical either Hermione has literally had to swat me a few times so I'd even notice she was speaking to me while sitting next to you."

Harry kept running his fingers through her hair desperate to be able to be truly close to her again. Finally, his voice allowed itself to cooperate, as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Mary Jane I" Harry stopped short of saying it, he suddenly knew in his heart it was true, but somehow still he couldn't quite say it. If he said it out loud, if he spoke the words, I love you Mary Jane, then what would it mean for her? Before he could fully process the ramifications of his thoughts he was brought back to the moment by Mary Jane's voice. The ash brown haired girl queried, "What is it Harry?" She looked up at him with those golden brown eyes he loved. There it was again, that word, now that he had admitted it to himself, Harry realized it described everything about her. He loved the way she made him feel with just a look, He loved the way her hair flowed like ash brown silk, and the way it felt between his fingers. He loved the way she had looked past all his flaws, and the way she made him want to be better than he was, just by being near her. "Mary Jane" here it goes, the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, Harry thought to himself, but right now he didn't care in the slightest. Harry's voice went quite as a mouse as he squeaked out "I love you MJ."

Mary Jane could not quite believe what she thought she'd just heard him say, it couldn't be could it, and he'd barely managed wonderful back in her room at Longbottom Hall. "What did you just say Harry?" Oh was she really going to make him say it again? The green eyed boy thought mortified, that somehow his confession might be found inadequate. Alright, no mistakes this time, nothing left to chance, Harry told himself. He closed his eyes and blurted out exactly what he was feeling, "I love Mary Jane. That is what none of the other girls seem to understand. They think they can give me what I want but they can't, because what I want, the only thing I want, is the MJ that I love by my side. That's something no other girl will ever be able to offer, because none of them will ever be you."

Harry opened his eyes to find his beautiful brunette staring into his eyes, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, no I'm sorry Mary Jane I didn't mean to make you cry", he stammered. Harry couldn't even tell you what lead him to make the decision, in fact, he didn't even remember making it. He simply reached out and pulled the petite girl to him, in a hug once again. Yet, that was no longer enough for him, and Harry leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Mary Jane exclaimed in shock at the actions of her green eyed boy, "Harry you kissed me!" Harry looked down at the floor, and started to fidget with his hands, all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face. Finally, the raven haired wizard nervously asked, "Is that alright?" The ash brown haired girl smiled, and replied, "It's more than alright. It's just that I thought that you didn't like people touching you even." Mary Jane looked into Harry's eyes, trying to see what had driven him to act, only to find nothing that would give her any clues. Finally, the boy himself explained, "You're not people. You're MJ and I love you."

"I Love you too Harry. I won't pretend it will be easy for me, but I promise, from now on, I'll do my best to just be Mary Jane around you and leave the Lady Potter stuff only when we have to. Just please be patient with me. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but it's going to take quite a lot for me to feel secure doing that. "The green eyed boy smiled, and replied, "Oh I know, I don't expect you to change overnight, and I hope you'll forgive me if I don't either. I know as hard as I try to be the Lord Potter you need me to be, it's going to be a struggle every day for me, but having even those brief moments where we can just be Harry and MJ, will make all the time and effort between worth everything. Now then shall we head back down to the common room so our friends can stop worrying about us?"

Mary Jane took Harry's hand and walked over to the door. When Harry placed one foot on the staircase it again converted into a slide. Harry looked back at his ash haired girl and asked, "Care for a ride on the Matterhorn?" "The what?" Mary Jane asked. Harry wrapped his arms around Marry Jane and then dove the two of them off head first down the slide both of them laughing all the way. They arrived at the bottom, still laughing at the feet of their two friends. Neville and Hermione helping them to their feet. Neville grinned, "Well looks like you managed to sort things out, Harry?" Mary Jane smirked, "Yes he certainly did." Then, before anyone could stop her Hermione launched into her prepared apology, "Mary Jane, I am so sorry for embarrassing you in front of the other girls" The ash brown haired girl smiled at her, "That's alright Hermione. Perhaps we could both use some help here. I could teach you to be a little more of a Lady, so that you can handle life in the public sphere, and dealing with society. In return, can you please remind me that it's ok to be MJ, when it's just the four of us?" The bushy haired witch smiled, "I can do that." So, all of our friends settled into relax and enjoy what was left off their weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

At Harry's insistence that he'd be alright until they saw each other again in the morning, and for Mary Jane to get some rest herself, Mary Jane had returned to Gryffindor tower. Mary Jane couldn't sleep though, not with everything racing through her mind. Her thoughts were all jumbled up in fear and a gigantic ball of nerves, all of that combined meant that Mary Jane knew sleep would not come for her that night. Once she had returned to Gryffindor tower she had forced herself to sit and work on their essays with Neville and Hermione, all the while dreading the idea of going into her dorm. By the time that she had completed her essay for McGonagall on Gamp's Law of Transfiguration, and studied for their DADA exam, and completed the essay for Professor Snape on the Draught of Living Death, Mary Jane couldn't deny her utter exhaustion anymore.

At Hermione's suggestion the two girls started to head up to bed. After all tomorrow would be a long day. They were just crossing the threshold to the girl's bed chambers when, they heard, "What do I care if McGonagall docks me another fifteen points, this Gamp guy is mental!" The two girls could hear Ron's comments to Seamus from across the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed and assured Mary Jane, "I'll be along shortly, as soon as I make sure that Ronald doesn't lose us all of the points that you gained us during the last Transfiguration class." Hermione turned around to go and help Ron with his essay.

So, Mary Jane proceeded to the first year girl's bed chambers alone. Upon entering she thanked the fates for the small compassion that it appeared to be empty. Mary Jane quickly changed and laid down for the night. Morpheus wouldn't visit Mary Jane that night, though. It would seem that even though her body was physically tired that her mind was not. She could not stop conjuring up the eyes of every girl judging her, and the more she allowed herself to think about it the more that she thought that they were correct, Harry had given up too much choosing her to be Lady Potter.

Unfortunately, these thoughts were only further reinforced when one of her roommates, had finally come up to bed. Lavender Brown had other plans, and they were anything but supportive of Harry and Mary Jane. When she entered the bed chamber the first thing out of her mouth was, "Well, you finally decided to show your face. I suppose that you can only spend so many nights hidden away, before lack of sleep begins to catch up with you." Lavender paused for dramatic affect and then proceeded to say, "Well I don't see what is so special about you. Harry could do a lot better. Your hair could do with lightening, and you lack what most guys would want in a figure. You could try and wear more make-up too." Lavender made a point of looking the petite girl up and down as she stood in her green silk pajamas. Mary Jane normally a pleasant girl finally broke, "are you quite done, because if you are I would like to get to sleep." Lavender added quite readily, "no actually." The blonde made a point of looking at the ring on Mary Jane's hand, "if you think that you have the Potter heir locked up just because you have that ring that a real woman won't find a way to give Harry what he deserves despite that, you are deluded you know that right?"

Mary Jane's temper was on the brink now and it showed, "Is that a threat?" Mary Jane asked, despite knowing that it in fact was. "No, just a fact, and I won't be the only one believe me on that. I doubt others will be so up front, but then again it will make it all the sweeter to watch you fall if you know what is coming first." Lavender finished sending Mary Jane a sly smile as she turned to her own bed and prepared to sleep for the night. That had been the last conversation she had before laying down, and casting a silencing charm on her curtains, and pulling them closed.

Mary Jane knew that Lavender's intention was to bring her to tears and she very nearly succeeded, but her Gran had not raised her to be a fool, Mary Jane would not give the other girl what she wanted, but instead, gave herself over to the mercy of needing to read one of the healing books that she had received for Yule. This one was entitled Maladies, Malfunctions, and Mishaps: A Guide to Healing the Mind. It was thick and would take her some time to work through, on top of her regular school work. So, perhaps this was the best use of this time, after all she would not be getting much if any sleep tonight. Eventually, Mary Jane's alarm charm went off letting her know that it was time yet again to get ready to face the rest of the school.

Mary Jane went into the bathroom, gathering under garments, and her uniform as she went. She took her time in there, allowing the warm water and scent of her vanilla body wash and shampoo to cleans her skin from her tears, and sooth her aching body that hadn't had a proper night's rest now since Harry went into the hospital ward. She cast her shaving charm on her body as was her habit, and then a drying charm on her hair. She slipped on her clothes and put on her make-up this time adding concealer under her eyes and around her nose to cover up the evidence of lack of sleep. Mary Jane took a deep breath trying to fortify herself against whatever may come at her from the other girls later that day. She slipped on her black flats, and hiked up her skirt. Seeing Hermione was up Mary Jane smiled, "Hey, do you mind if we don't wake them up this morning. While you were trying to work with Ron last night, Lavender came in and well, I'd just rather not face her right now." The bushy haired girl, frowned, concerned that her friend was trying to not deal with a dorm mate. "Oh I'm sorry I left you alone to face them Mary Jane. Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked in way of apology for her absence last night. The ash brown haired girl sighed, "No not really, however I don't particularly fancy going another round before I've even had breakfast." Mary Jane attempted to down play the incident, and forced a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll set an alarm charm for her and Parvatti." Hermione nodded, and turned to head out the door, "I'll see you when you get down to the common room." With that Hermione left as Mary Jane true to her word set the alarm charms for their dorm mates.

By the time that Mary Jane got down to the common room Neville had joined Hermione, and the three headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As they neared the great hall Neville and Hermione adjusted their positions so that they were flanking her, and Mary Jane felt just a little better, just a little stronger, as they slowly entered the great hall, where they made their way to the Gryffindor table at what felt like a crawl. There were few kind and friendly faces from what Mary Jane could see. There was Ivy and Padama at the Ravenclaw table, Susan and her friends Hannah, and Sally-Ann over at the Hufflepuff table. There was the always friendly, but, disappointed face of Tracy Davis, and the stoic, but not unkind face of Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table. The rest though were unbearable in their glaring. Mary Jane received the glares from the other girls with as much dignity as possible, as she forced herself to try and focus on grabbing a couple of pieces of toast and spreading the strawberry marmalade on them. She raised her eyes only when she felt her cousin's gaze studying her. One look at her face was all that the round faced boy needed to know that she was tired and trying her best right now to keep from lashing out at the glares that she was receiving from too many girls. Neville gave her a watery smile, "I wish that there was another way, but, there really isn't. Longbottoms and Randalls have always attended Hogwarts. Just keep your head up, and hopefully they'll soon find something else to talk and glare about." Hermione nodded in agreement, "Isn't Harry supposed to be joining us today?" Mary Jane smiled, "Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said, "that as long as his scans this morning were still good, that he'd be joining us." Just then, the doors to the great hall opened, revealing none other than the green eyed boy in question.

As Harry Potter walked to the Gryffindor table he could feel the eyes of the rest of the school on him. He chose to ignore them at first in preference to making sure that one particular person was alright. His eyes sought out the long, straight ash brown hair of his betrothed, as he walked. He saw that she was keeping her eyes on her plate almost ignoring everyone. That was it, Harry was done with seeing his beautiful, classy, intelligent Mary Jane feeling like the days refuse from the kitchen. He made his way to the spot open on Mary Jane's right hand side. Once seated he smiled in greeting to both Neville and Hermione, then his tone became serious, "How long has she been like this?" Neville started, "All day, as far as I can tell, Harry." Hermione jumped in not letting Neville put forth much more thought, "Harry, last night she was already in bed when I went up, and her curtains were drawn with silencing charms when I got up to the dorm last night. From what little she's let on to me it didn't go well when she went in there last night. You know that she'll never say it out loud, but, I think that all of the glares and jealous comments are getting too much for her." Harry nodded and cast another look around. Sure enough just as with the day after he had presented her with a betrothal ring, and the day after that, the glares of nearly every girl in their year were leveled on his Mary Jane, even the ones belonging to some several years their senior.

Harry decided to eat a very light breakfast. He had taken the first nutrient potion before he left the hospital ward, at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. So, the green eyed boy piled some toast on a napkin, and turned to Mary Jane and offering her his hand he helped her up, and offered his arm to escort Mary Jane to class. Harry looked over to the Longbottom heir and hoped Neville was descent at reading lips. "Help me." Harry needed to talk to him quietly and without the girls present, so that he could hopefully fix this. Hermione ever quick on the uptake caught the clandestine attempt at communication and gave Harry a quizzical look. The green eyed boy knew that Hermione's advice might be useful, but he knew that Mary Jane needed someone with her, so he responded with a nod in his betrothed's direction. Hermione instantly comprehended what it was that he was telling her. So, Harry relaxed when Neville and Hermione each in turn nodded their agreement.

As the quartet entered Transfiguration they took their usual seats. They pulled out their books, quills, parchment, and ink. It wasn't much longer before the red haired pariah of Gryffindor made his presence known, he came running in just barely making it before McGonagall sent a spell to close the door, and begin their class. As he went to slide into his seat, he overshot his mark, and knocked into Hermione. "Ouch," the bushy haired girl cried out. Ronald quickly stood and picked himself up and into his intended seat. Hermione mumbled, "Next time at least say that you're sorry." Anything more that their bushy haired friend might have wanted to say was cut off as Professor McGonagall began her lecture.

Today they were working on transfiguring beetles to buttons. It was strange Mary Jane, normally so focused still managed to finish second, but only just barely, her lovely button had taken her several tries to get without the shell of the beetle. As usual Hermione was first. Neville had very nearly beaten his cousin in the simple transfiguration. Harry too distracted by thoughts of what he could possibly do to help Mary Jane cope with the craziness, came in a distant fourth. "Ugh you really are hopeless you know!" Harry heard Hermione leveling at the red head sitting next to her. Harry looked across to see Ron's button was still scurrying across the table the beetle's legs still very much intact. "Watch me Ron." Hermione said pointing her wand at the scurrying button with the intention of once again showing the red headed buffoon how things are done. Ron snapped at her, "I can manage fine on my own thank you very much!" Ron continued wiping his wand furiously towards the half button half beetle and causing it to explode, splattering all over both himself and a very angry looking Hermione. That was when it struck Harry; he didn't need to just find a way to help MJ cope, he needed to squash these jealous, crazy glares like a bug. Other people couldn't be allowed to impact their performance, and relationship like that, at least not without being family, even in the loose sense and terminology that Harry viewed it by.

So, when the class ended and they were released to go to Herbology where they were set to take care of the Sopophorous Bean Plants, while the rest went to work on watering, pruning and otherwise just generally caring for the plants. Harry's focus was instead on watching his ash brown haired girl. Mary Jane partnered with Susan, and Hermione with Padama, that gave Harry an idea. He just hoped that his idea was something that could be put into motion, and just maybe it would turn out to be good for more of the girls than just Mary Jane.

As the class let out, Harry hung back from the ravenous mases exiting the greenhouse towards the great hall. Neville noticed and held back at a distance so that it would not be noticed. Once the greenhouse was clear, Neville asked, "Ok Harry, I know that you don't need extra credit in Herbology, so why are we here still?" The green eyed boy answered, "Simple, we are here to discuss getting MJ emotionally out of the gutter, where she doesn't belong." The round faced boy smiled, "I take it that you have an idea on how to go about that?" Harry started playing with his hands, fidgeting, and hoping against hope that maybe Neville could help him with this project, and it would work. "I never even had friends until you guys and Hermione, and so a lot of this is new territory for me. I've been thinking about what my Aunt likes to do when one of the neighbors gets to be a little too much or she's mad at my Uncle, for some stupid comment that he made. MJ's different though, she's a witch, not a muggle, and grew up differently, maybe she wouldn't have the same proclivities towards ways to relax that other woman do?" The green eyed boy finished ranting, as The Longbottom heir chuckled, "Harry your over thinking things, I'm sure that whatever you have planned, she'll love." Harry stared at his friend, "How can you be so sure?" Neville retorted, "I can be certain simply because it came from you and I know that whatever it is that you have planned it will take time and effort from you, and I'm suspecting me." Harry flashed a grin at his friend, "You're guessing right. I want to give Mary Jane a break from all of the drama, and a chance to be pampered." The Longbottom heir shot Harry a quizzical look, "Small problem Harry, you can't send her to a salon in Hogsmead that is only open to third years and above on certain weekends. So, how do you think that we'll pull that off? Harry surmised, "You're right I can't but what if we bring the Salon to MJ?" Neville looked slightly confused by this, so Harry explained further, "I was thinking I'd send a letter down to that spa attached to Madam Paddifoot's and offer to pay for a house call, maybe even make it a monthly thing if Madam Paddifoot agrees." " Harry that's awfully generous of you" Neville replied, we could just use Blinky you know, House elves are trained to take care of their young Mistresses" "Yeah I thought about that," Harry replied, "and I suppose if Madam Paddifoot doesn't agree that would be a fine alternative but, I want this to be special for Mary Jane, and nearly as importantly for the others." "The others?" Neville asked a little surprised. "Yes, I want to include those girls who are still friendly to MJ. I hope not only will she relax and feel like she is worth all of the gold in Gringots, but that she'll see that she still has her friends. Not only that, but, I want to show those girls that their loyalty and kindness is appreciated, I suppose using the house elves could accomplish that to an extent, however, if I can get Madam Paddifoot to agree, then the girls, who have stuck by Mary Jane will get to be treated to something all those jealous witches, won't be able to get till third year." Understanding dawned in the round faced boy's continence. "You can count on me." Neville pulled out a piece of parchment and began a list of things to have set up and who to contact.

Things to do:

Contact Madam Paddifoot

Procure unused classroom

Have it redecorated and organized

Contact the families of the selected guests

Send out invites

Who to contact:

Lord Greengrass

Madam Bones

Lord Abbott

Ambassador Patil

Once finished the list looked rather simple, so the two boys headed to gather up a couple of sandwiches from the great hall before lunch ended. Unfortunately, trouble had a way of finding Harry James Potter, and trouble in this case went by the name of Lavender Brown. The vivacious blonde, started batting her lashes at him the instant he was in line of sight. That girl was more than a little put out that the green eyed boy was ignoring her advances so she rose from her seat to follow him around to where he went to sit by Mary Jane, on the right hand side of, his betrothed. Lavender reached out to turn Harry's gaze currently fixed on his sandwich, towards her. "I'm sorry was there something you wanted Lavender?" Harry asked sardonically. "The real question is," Lavender said seductively as she hopped up the table sitting her rather large rear, at least to Harry's eyes, right next to his plate, "Was there something you wanted?" She said as she uncrossed her legs making sure to rub the up against Harry's hand that was sitting on the table. "From you? Harry asked barely holding back a laugh, "What exactly would I want from you Brown?" "Oh Harry," Lavender replied playfully," You don't need to pretend, I know what a boy likes, what attracts them" she whispered. Harry made sure his laugh was heard loud and clear this time "You think that's you? Bit of advice Brown maybe follow that name of yours and lay off the hair bleach, you've poured so much highlighter in your hair it looks like a rat's nest of dried out straw. Since you seem so interested in what I want though, personally I prefer a nice ash colour in a girl's hair, something so much more elegant about that, and it has the added benefit of being much softer too without all that gunk in it." Lavender jumped down off the table and stood there glaring at Harry "think you're clever do you?" "I don't know what you mean Lavender, didn't you just ask what it is I want? Can I help it if you just happen to be the exact opposite, while you're at it maybe lay off the make up a little Lavender, if you want to attract a guy its best not to go around looking like a sad circus clown. I don't know maybe it's just me, am I wrong Neville, or don't we guys generally prefer someone a little less fake?" Lavender's face flushed red with furry, luckily though before she could reply, they were saved by the mercy of the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour. Harry chose to finish his lunch on the way to Astronomy.

Harry made a point of staying close to Mary Jane throughout the rest of the day. He wanted no room for doubt in his betrothed's mind that he didn't care if the other girls made fools of themselves chasing after him, and so Harry found it ironic that today's lecture and practical for Astronomy was focused on Venus, the planet named for the Roman goddess of love. He focused on the lecture knowing that the ash brown haired girl was doing her hardest to do just that as well.

So, when the time came for their practical that night, he sat with Mary Jane as they diligently worked to get the map of Venus drawn. Including indicating the places where there may have been water, and oceans present at one time. The water in fact had likely photdisociated long ago. Harry was growing very concerned about Mary Jane, despite his attentions all day she hadn't spoken a word to him, in fact he couldn't recall her speaking at all, not when he, Neville and Hermione were discussing her right in front of her at Breakfast, not even when Lavender had made her pathetic play at Lunch, even now she seemed to be avoiding meeting his eye. Harry hated this. Out of all the wondrous changes that had come to his life since receiving his letter nearly 6 months ago, the greatest of them all had been bond he'd built with the Witty, brilliant, beautiful girl sitting next to him. Now though even when he could reach out and wrap her in his arms she felt like she may as well have been on a cold and distant planet. I hate them, Harry thought to himself, I hate all of them for what they're doing to her.

They finished marking the smooth volcanic plains as best they could. The one benefit, if you could call it that, to being so completely focused on their work was that Harry and Mary Jane managed to finish long before anyone else in the class, Harry took the map and turned it into the Professor, before taking his betrothed's hand and leading her back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, probably because all the other Gryffindors were either still back in the Astronomy lesson, or already in bed by such a late hour. Nervously Harry decided to take the opportunity, to make his point clear. Harry turned Mary Jane towards him, "MJ, please let me look into those wonderful golden-brown eyes of yours," as if on command her head snapped up to look at him, that was weird Harry thought, but he was quickly so lost in her eyes the thought escaped him. "MJ, I'm sorry I'm not better at expressing these things, I hope you know… MJ you can't begin to comprehend what you mean to me. I can't even find the words to describe it myself, but no one will ever match you, no one will ever even come close. So, let the other girls chase me. All their going to do is make fools of themselves, because, they're not you." The green eyed wizard squeezed her hand, trying his best to be reassuring, "I want you to sleep tonight. Even if you have to go and get a dreamless sleeping position from Madam Pomfrey, then do it, ok?" When Mary Jane acquiesced immediately, Harry realized what he had done. It was engrained in her to follow a direct order, but before he could stop her Mary Jane had headed up to the girl's bed chambers leaving a very distraught and thoughtful Harry Potter behind, one whom was quite worried indeed.

AN: Thank you to PotterNGranger for their help going over this chapter.

AN 2: How will Hermione handle girl time with that social circle?


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you to everyone who took the time to reach out over the weekend! I have been convinced to finish what I had planned for this storyline. I really am glad to hear that people were truly enjoying the story. Special thanks go out to: PotterNGranger, MarylinT, Cassandra30, DidyaPotterLove, and others. So, I hope that you all love this next chapter, and it is loaded with wonderful stuff!

Hermione Granger began to look round at the other girls who were all very much a part of this world that she was really just learning about. It was as she was slowly beginning to feel herself relax, that she heard Mary Jane's voice break its silence, for the first time in several days. Its tone was chilling to hear, "How are things going in your talks with Pucey, Daph?" The blonde smiled, and it didn't quite reach her eyes. Then, she responded, "It's going, and I wish that father would just hurry things up already. It's not as if I'm going to get that many offers that are on par with Adrian's. I'm a Slytherin, how many other offers am I likely to get, and from whom?" Mary Jane nodded in sympathy, as she fully understood the weight of her friend's words. Tracy Davis piped up, "I don't know what you're so worried about. At least Pucey can hold his eyes in check. I'm dealing with Blaise Zambini, whom apparently needs to be reminded with a stinging hex every so often not to let his eyes go where they should not, both on me, and on others."

The bushy haired girl watched as her friend nodded her head in understanding, as if there was something only they could understand. That made it even more awkward, as the rest of the girls began to continue to talk about different conditions that had been discussed, and were likely the hang up in these talks. Daphne Greengrass sighed, "It just seems so impossible, you know? I know that Father means well, and all but, is it really going to be the end of the world if our family is absorbed into another line, that can support us?" Hermione decided to take this opportunity to question the other girls. "Why do you need to lose your name at all? You could always hyphenate the name, which is what most girls do in that situation, now a days." This drew scandalized looks from many of the girls including Mary Jane. The ash brown haired girl had never even considered asking Harry to allow her to do such a thing. Most guys that she knew would find it insulting that their girl wouldn't want to take their name. Mary Jane sighed knowing full well that it was best that she explain this not one of the other girls. Mary Jane countered, "Hermione, there are some reasons for that. For one, it is considered insulting to the house that you are joining. Secondly, that is not Daphne's real concern, and your solution, however very modern wouldn't save the actual name, and the implications that come with it."

Hermione was more confused than ever, about how this world viewed marriage, something she had always viewed as the rather simple joining of two individuals, who happened to love each other, and wanted to build a life together. Then, she heard the voice of Daphne continue, "What my friend, is trying to say is that my father is insistent that the second son be named Greengrass, that way that son could take over for him, when the time comes. While I am referred to as Heiress, really all that means is that I will have temporary control there, until my son comes of age." The bushy haired witch was stunned, why was this world so backwards, she found herself continually wondering.

Hermione was returned to the moment, as her legs felt the warmth of the heated cloth on her leg, and the heat of the water on her feet. Remembering, Tracy's words from earlier, she decided maybe that girl she could get somewhere talking too, "Tracy, I know that you said that Zambini has a problem with keeping his eyes where they should be. If he's so ridiculous, then why even bother with continuing the talks with his family?" The bubbly girl smiled, a sad and watery smile, one that Hermione couldn't quite understand. Then, she heard the normally bubbly girl say, "I have little money, and fewer prospects, I'm already a burden to my family. They have done what they can to send me to school, and keep me looking decent. We can't all of us afford to be romantics. So, don't you dare judge me, Granger, don't you dare judge me."

Hermione was surprised, at the adamant and harsh description of her behavior. She had always prided herself on being an open minded and intelligent person, so how it was that she was sitting here, and being described as judging a girl that she barely knew? Seeing that frustration was beginning to show on Hermione's face, Mary Jane took pity on the muggleborn girl. Taking a calming breath to keep herself from snapping, she said, "Hermione what Tracy is trying to tell you is that sometimes there are other things that need to be considered, rather than just the feelings of the individuals involved. Things like: can the person financially support you in the lifestyle that you're used to or better? Then, there is the question of social standing, are he and the family respectable?" The bushy haired girl frowned, and retorted, "How does Zambini qualify in the last category?" Mary Jane took a breath, and started to question herself on how she could explain things, but she was beat out by Daphne, this time. The blonde countered, "He's the son of the Italian Ambassador to the Wizengamott and ICW. In short he's pretty much untouchable. Tracy can't say anything against his conduct, and for a half blood from a minor house, it's almost as good as it gets for her."

Hermione was horrified, the mere idea that any girl would be so resigned to her fate, saddened her. Then, another thought struck her, and she turned to Mary Jane asking, "You do love Harry, right?" That drew a smile from the ash brown haired girl, whom replied, "Yes, of course I do..." MJ trailed off as she failed to bring herself to continue her train of thought, thankfully it was picked up by Susan, "Mary Jane is a rare case. I'm actually happy for her, and frankly a little surprised that Longbottom allowed it." That caught the bushy haired girl by surprise. Hermione turned to Susan, "Why would Neville have an issue with Mary Jane and Harry?" That led to a round of giggles from the rest of the girls. Finally, Daphne spoke, "Come on you aren't that blind are you, Granger? Mary Jane becoming betroth to Harry a family ally already limits Longbottom's options. He'll be Lord Longbottom eventually, he has to do what is right for the family, not what is easy. So, now he needs to marry someone who will strengthen the family's position."

Hermione looked to the seat where Mary Jane relaxed as Madam Padifoot applied an orange scrubby cleanser to her legs. The look though on her friends face told her not to dare open her mouth again. The sharp glance sent her way told Hermione that she had really messed up here. The girl's spent what was left of the time relaxing, and trying not to giggle, as their feet were massaged, and their toes painted, and refined. A board featuring fake nails painted in various colors was passed around for each of the girls to select a color from. Some of them were wild, while others were tamer, and actually quite nice to look at. Each of the girls seemed to have selected a variant of one of the neutral shades. While Tracy opted for a white color, that was aptly named, Bubble Bath. The others were a little bolder, Susan choosing a tan color, Mary Jane and Daphne choosing a silvery, Aqua Grey. Hermione chose to follow Susan's example and chose a tan herself.

The girls took the time that it would take for their nails to set, to discuss what they wanted done with their hair. Mary Jane looked nervous she was considering what to do with her hair. As she considered the possibility of adding highlights to her hair, something stopped her. It just didn't feel right and she had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be pleased with it if she did. So, she opted instead to simply have her hair trimmed and straightened. Hermione, was anxious, before finally asking, "What should I do with my mess of hair?" The bushy haired girl looked around the room filled with elegant girls with whom she felt out of place. It was then Mary Jane spoke, breaking Hermione from her thoughts, "Perhaps add layers and more of a fringe style of bang, and have it straightened, if you allow your hair to fall longer and smoother, it will give you a more elegant look." The bushy haired girl turned to the others, at Susan and Daphne's nods, she turned to Tracy, and hoped valuing her opinion would make up for her unintended slight earlier. The other girl, however, tried to avoid her gaze. Finally, the bushy haired girl broke, "Tracy look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's not that I don't like or don't approve of you, and all I'm just trying to understand." The other girl didn't even look at her, instead she turned to the witch who was working on her hair, and began to give instructions on how she wanted her hair done.

By the time that the girls were finished most of them looked refreshed, and relaxed. Mary Jane quickly hugged her friends starting with Daphne and Tracy, whom had the furthest to go in order to return to their common room. Next, she turned to Susan who smiled, and leaned in for the hug, whispering, and "Talk to her." Then, the rest of the girls were gone. So, Mary Jane hurried to return to the sanctuary of her bed in Gryffindor tower.

Upon reentering the common room Mary Jane let her slight smile fall. The ash brown hair girl had been straining to keep a smile on her face, and didn't know if she could even manage to keep it up at this point for Harry. Her betrothed had been very generous to arrange this for her, let alone the other girls, and she knew that it had to have come with a significant price tag attached. She quickly walked up to the girl's bed chambers, as she prepared to spend sufficient time reading her copy of Maladies, Mishaps, and Malfunctions, to go to sleep. That sounded like a proper use of her time. Mary Jane loved her friends, and she had no clue as to how to handle what Hermione did today. The bushy haired girl didn't know when to let something go, and it would be a problem if they couldn't get her to curtail that particular tendency.

Harry Potter was beside himself, he barely caught the briefest glance of Mary Jane's countenance when she came in, however what he saw was not what he had been expecting. He had been sitting with Neville playing a game of chess when the girls returned. "Hey! MJ how did it go?" Harry tried to ask, but as though she hadn't heard a word, Mary Jane didn't even look in the boy's direction, let alone join them, opting for her bed in the girl's dorms instead. Hermione did though, and the green eyed wizard was desperate to find out just how his plan had turned out so badly. Looking to his bushy haired friend, Harry asked, "What happened Hermione? I was so certain that would work."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to meet Harry's eye. The girl looked down at the floor, and began fidgeting with her hands, "It did Harry, or rather it was," Hermione's voice trailed off. She only looked up as she felt Neville's gaze on her. The round faced boy asked, "What did you do?" Hermione, worried her bottom lip, "I just asked questions, and I offered a solution to Daphne about how some girls solve a dilemma like hers in the muggle world." Neville, looked at her carefully, "You couldn't leave it alone, could you? All that you'd have had to do is keep quiet and let it be a relaxation and gossip session. Then, my cousin wouldn't be up there crying, where I can't do anything about it." Hermione looked devastated "Neville I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend, I only wanted to help." She called after him as the Longbottom heir stood and abruptly left to go into the boy's dorms, as his cousin had done with Harry, the boy either didn't hear Hermione's pleas, or chose not to acknowledge them.

Turning to Harry, Hermione looked at the one person whom might understand where she was coming from. The bushy haired girl wasn't encouraged much by what she saw there, "Harry, really I didn't mean to cause trouble, but, it's just all so backwards." The green eyed boy shook his head, standing and made to follow Neville up to his dormitories. "Harry, please don't go!" He could hear the tears in her voice, "You three, you're the only friends I've got" That was what got him, Harry knew exactly how horrible Hermione must be feeling at that moment. It's not like he hadn't felt similar just a few days earlier.

Harry let out a long sigh, then turned around taking his bushy haired friend by the hand and leading her over to one of the secluded tables in the corner of the common room. "Okay Hermione we need to talk." I really should be having a chat like this with MJ right now he thought to himself but since she's seemingly out of reach, one crisis at a time I suppose. "First of all stop that senseless crying, I don't know what happened earlier, so I can't say whether Mary Jane's mad at you over what happened tonight. As far as, Neville goes, I'd say he definitely is, and frankly I'm a little disappointed myself in you." Hermione let out a whimpering "I'm sorry Harry." Harry had really had enough of this drama, "Stop it Hermione! You're my friend, just because you drive me crazy sometimes, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being you're friend. You really have got to stop doing this, though."

Hermione was confused, and so asked for clarification, "Doing what?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Harry. The raven haired boy sighed, "Blurting things out without thinking about where you are, and who's around. Hermione challenged, "But Harry at the New Year's Eve Ball you spoke your mind about all of this?" Harry countered, "Yes, and in doing so I opened up MJ to further and more immediate threats from the Malfoys, and possibly others. Yes as a result I thought something wonderful had come out of it, I got to be betrothed to the most wonderful girl I've ever met. But ever since she has paid a rather heavy price."

Hermione could see the doubt in Harry's face, "She doesn't regret it, Mary Jane I mean, and at least I don't think she does." Hermione assured him "Honestly I'm not so sure that's true Hermione. My point is, maybe to you and I its backwards, but we have to be careful of how what we say and do reflects on Neville and MJ, there are somethings they are not going to see our way, and others that they are only going to feel comfortable discussing in private. It's not just you though Hermione. Although I admit that maybe I have a little more in the way of instincts to be able to understand where they're coming from, and how to react. Even with that I still messed up earlier this week. When I escorted Mary Jane back from Astronomy, I made the mistake of telling her, "I wanted her to get some rest even if she had to go, and get a dreamless sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey." Harry paused to take a breath, before continuing, "Somethings are so engrained in them that they don't even realize just how deep that they go. I've told MJ I don't know how many times that I don't want her to be some meek, little toy, who is my lesser. Yet the instant that I slip up and give her an order, even unintentionally, she does it, no questions asked." He looked at Hermione, "We aren't going to be able change things, at least not overnight. I can see and understand that now. It'll take generations for some of this to move forward. Do you really want to become a social liability to Neville and Mary Jane? Do you want to become a hindrance rather than a help to changing this society for the better?" The bushy haired girl shook her head no. Harry smiled, before saying, "Good then, because I was hoping that maybe together we could at least guide our two friends towards the middle ground, that at least, would be something, and I really can't do it without you Hermione. Maybe, we need to show them the benefits of our way, rather than just telling them how wrong or backwards their way is. That's what I want to try to do with my betrothal to MJ.

Hermione looked at her green eyed friend and nodded, "Sometimes Harry, I wonder, how did someone like your mother manage it?" Harry chuckled, "Manage what?" The bushy haired girl queried, "How did she manage to stay sane and adapt to this mixed up world?" Just then, Neville had returned to the common room, and overheard Hermione's query, "She managed, because she had friends. Friends like my mom, and Marlene McKinnon who brought her around, and taught her. Much like we've tried to do for you." "Oh Neville, please forgive me, I really didn't mean to upset or insult you, either of you." Hermione pleaded, for some reason she found it was Neville's above all the others, whose disdain she couldn't stand. " It's alright Hermione, I overheard some of what You and Harry were saying, sometimes I forget that you two have found yourselves plunged into a world you know nothing about," Neville paused before continuing, "but Hermione You have to want to understand the world around you, and legitimately care. If it does become too much for you or something really does get under your skin though, can I just ask you to do one thing for me?" Hermione replied eagerly "Of course but what is it Neville?" "Don't blurt it out, come find me, or Harry, or even Mary Jane, once we get her back to herself, and let it all out, and we'll help if we can, but please say it only to us, and only in private! We don't tell you guys to stop or not say stuff or try and teach you guys this stuff for no reason. Can you imagine if the things that you said today got back to say, Isabella Pucey or Narcissa Malfoy, and what the fall out could be?" Hermione looked ashamed of herself, nodding her agreement meekly while staring at the floor. "Now come here," Neville said embracing the bushy haired girl in a big hug, which caused her face to be flushed in embarrassment, "Now what are we going to do about my cousin?"

"I wish I could go talk to her," Harry lamented, "the second I step up on to the girl's staircase it'll shoot me back down like I'm ridding the Matterhorn." Hermione smiled at the reference to the popular ride. Neville just looked confused, and asked, "Riding the what?" Hermione explained, "The Matterhorn, it's a ride found in muggle amusement parks." Just then inspiration hit, and Hermione asked, "What about the cloak Harry?" Harry shot her a hopeful look, and said, "Worth a try I guess." The green eyed boy ran up to his room to grab his dad's old cloak. When he returned he found Neville and Hermione waiting for him at the base of the stairs to the girl's dorms. Hermione instructed, "It's the first door on the right Harry." The raven haired boy replied, "Thank you," and wiped the cloak over his whole body covering himself completely. Harry inquired, "How do I look?" Neville chuckled, and retorted, "Oh very funny Harry, now get going, and we'll wait here in case someone needs to catch you on the way down."

Harry took one step at a time, and surprisingly it seemed to be working. Harry could have sworn he heard Fred and George telling one of the younger students about a friend of theirs epic failure in pulling off a similar stunt with the same kind of concealment. Harry reached out to pull the handle open on Mary Jane's door, and that's when he felt the steps go out from under him. Providentially though Harry had enough of a grip on the handle that he was able to wait out the slide, once the stairway had returned to steps, rather than the slide, he was able to enter the dormitory.

Upon entering, Harry couldn't be sure which bed belonged to whom of course, however he hazarded a fair guess that the one with the curtains drawn and the silhouette of a petite girl with her nose stuck into a gigantic book, would be the one that belonged to his betrothed. "MJ" Harry called, she didn't respond. "Mary Jane, it's me, Harry." Still it was as if he wasn't even there, and he wondered had things really gone so badly at the spa that she wouldn't even speak to him now. Then it dawned on him, Hermione had said Mary Jane had taken to placing silencing charms on her curtains. He walked up and pulled the curtain back on the side closest to him.

Mary Jane snapped spinning around to hex whichever nosey girl was ready to go on insulting her this time, "Would you all just leave me alone?" Harry replied, "Alright MJ, I can go if you want." Mary Jane's Eyes grew in size, "Harry, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, but of course you can stay if that's what you want?" Harry interrupted her rambling by embracing her in an enormous hug. Mary Jane was too stunned to really react, until the green eyed boy brought them down releasing her only after they were both sitting side by side on the bed. Even then the ash brown haired girl asked, "How did you manage to get in here, and why?" Harry smirked, this was the first glimpse that his Mary Jane was still in there somewhere, in a while. Harry responded, "MJ I'll only stay if you want me to, as for how I got here well" Harry said tossing the cloak on the bed "Dad's cloak worked perfectly, or nearly perfectly anyway, and as for the why," Mary Jane looked down at her hands refusing to meet Harry's eye, "I'm worried about my best friend, she's been acting very unlike herself lately." He said smiling at his beautiful brunette. "I spoke with Hermione, she's very sorry you know, for the way things turned out today. She's promised she'll do better not to embarrass you in front of the other purebloods. We both will" Harry promised, and renewed his determination to do better for the girl in front of him. Mary Jane let out a long sigh, before she responded, "Oh it's not her, not really, and I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I'm sorry I ruined such a generous gift from you Harry."

The green eyed boy took a long look at his girl. Harry said with mock surprise, "Ruined? I don't know about that," Harry said running his fingers through Mary Jane's hair "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than the way you look right now, unless maybe it was the way you looked under the light of the fireworks on New Year's Eve." Harry very much wanted to kiss her just now, but what she said next finally pushed Harry beyond what he could bare.

His beautiful brunette replied to his compliment with, "I know I'm not as pretty as some of the other girls you could have chosen from, but I can look like this every day for you if you want Harry?" Okay that was it, Harry had all he could stand of this nonsense, and he placed his finger under Mary Jane's chin guiding her head up to look him straight in the eye. "MJ, enough already, when we signed our contract I only asked you for one thing, and you're not living up to it you know!" Mary Jane questioned, "I'm what?" The petite girl couldn't believe what she had heard out of her betrothed. She thought she had done everything that was expected of a future lady. "You heard me," Harry insisted "you aren't living up to your end of the deal. I asked the wonderful, spirited, brilliant girl I had come to know over the last few months to be my equal, my partner, not this cowering, meek little, servant girl you've let yourself become. Mary Jane began to explain, "Harry there are certain expectations of how a future Lady must behave that I have to hold too, both for your sake and mine." The green eyed boy sighed, and responded, "I can accept, and even understand that there may be certain expectations, things we will have to do to save face in public. What I want is for when it's just you and I, and you need to be okay with the fact that anything you do for me I'm going to return tenfold, so before you do, think about whether that will look proper or not. "Mary Jane replied, "Alright whatever you say Harry." That cut Harry to his heart, and he pleaded, "Merlin would you please stop that!" Harry exclaimed exasperated, "How do I make it clear to you, I don't ever want you to take anything I say as some kind of edict or demand. If you absolutely must put on the show in public for the sake of your family then fine, but for Merlin sake when it's just you and me be MJ."

Mary Jane spoke uncertainly, "Harry the other girls…" Harry cut her off, "Listen to me please Mary Jane, "The other girls are absolutely no threat to you, they can think whatever they want, try whatever they want. What could they possibly offer better? Brains; you are the brightest witch of our age Mary Jane, yes even brighter than Hermione, you just don't show it off, because, your humble to a fault too. Compassion; you took me in guided me into this crazy world when you could have left me out to dry, you want to dedicate your life to healing the sick and wounded. Beauty; Mary Jane ever since the first time we danced together, there hasn't been a second that goes by that I don't think of you. When you enter the room it's like every other girl in the world disappears, and I don't even see them next to you." Harry added jokingly "I'm not being metaphorical either Hermione has literally had to swat me a few times so I'd even notice she was speaking to me while sitting next to you."

Harry kept running his fingers through her hair desperate to be able to be truly close to her again. Finally, his voice allowed itself to cooperate, as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Mary Jane I" Harry stopped short of saying it, he suddenly knew in his heart it was true, but somehow still he couldn't quite say it. If he said it out loud, if he spoke the words, I love you Mary Jane, then what would it mean for her? Before he could fully process the ramifications of his thoughts he was brought back to the moment by Mary Jane's voice. The ash brown haired girl queried, "What is it Harry?" She looked up at him with those golden brown eyes he loved. There it was again, that word, now that he had admitted it to himself, Harry realized it described everything about her. He loved the way she made him feel with just a look, He loved the way her hair flowed like ash brown silk, and the way it felt between his fingers. He loved the way she had looked past all his flaws, and the way she made him want to be better than he was, just by being near her. "Mary Jane" here it goes, the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, Harry thought to himself, but right now he didn't care in the slightest. Harry's voice went quite as a mouse as he squeaked out "I love you MJ."

Mary Jane could not quite believe what she thought she'd just heard him say, it couldn't be could it, and he'd barely managed wonderful back in her room at Longbottom Hall. "What did you just say Harry?" Oh was she really going to make him say it again? The green eyed boy thought mortified, that somehow his confession might be found inadequate. Alright, no mistakes this time, nothing left to chance, Harry told himself. He closed his eyes and blurted out exactly what he was feeling, "I love Mary Jane. That is what none of the other girls seem to understand. They think they can give me what I want but they can't, because what I want, the only thing I want, is the MJ that I love by my side. That's something no other girl will ever be able to offer, because none of them will ever be you."

Harry opened his eyes to find his beautiful brunette staring into his eyes, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, no I'm sorry Mary Jane I didn't mean to make you cry", he stammered. Harry couldn't even tell you what lead him to make the decision, in fact, he didn't even remember making it. He simply reached out and pulled the petite girl to him, in a hug once again. Yet, that was no longer enough for him, and Harry leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Mary Jane exclaimed in shock at the actions of her green eyed boy, "Harry you kissed me!" Harry looked down at the floor, and started to fidget with his hands, all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face. Finally, the raven haired wizard nervously asked, "Is that alright?" The ash brown haired girl smiled, and replied, "It's more than alright. It's just that I thought that you didn't like people touching you even." Mary Jane looked into Harry's eyes, trying to see what had driven him to act, only to find nothing that would give her any clues. Finally, the boy himself explained, "You're not people. You're MJ and I love you."

"I Love you too Harry. I won't pretend it will be easy for me, but I promise, from now on, I'll do my best to just be Mary Jane around you and leave the Lady Potter stuff only when we have to. Just please be patient with me. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but it's going to take quite a lot for me to feel secure doing that. "The green eyed boy smiled, and replied, "Oh I know, I don't expect you to change overnight, and I hope you'll forgive me if I don't either. I know as hard as I try to be the Lord Potter you need me to be, it's going to be a struggle every day for me, but having even those brief moments where we can just be Harry and MJ, will make all the time and effort between worth everything. Now then shall we head back down to the common room so our friends can stop worrying about us?"

Mary Jane took Harry's hand and walked over to the door. When Harry placed one foot on the staircase it again converted into a slide. Harry looked back at his ash haired girl and asked, "Care for a ride on the Matterhorn?" "The what?" Mary Jane asked. Harry wrapped his arms around Marry Jane and then dove the two of them off head first down the slide both of them laughing all the way. They arrived at the bottom, still laughing at the feet of their two friends. Neville and Hermione helping them to their feet. Neville grinned, "Well looks like you managed to sort things out, Harry?" Mary Jane smirked, "Yes he certainly did." Then, before anyone could stop her Hermione launched into her prepared apology, "Mary Jane, I am so sorry for embarrassing you in front of the other girls" The ash brown haired girl smiled at her, "That's alright Hermione. Perhaps we could both use some help here. I could teach you to be a little more of a Lady, so that you can handle life in the public sphere, and dealing with society. In return, can you please remind me that it's ok to be MJ, when it's just the four of us?" The bushy haired witch smiled, "I can do that." So, all of our friends settled into relax and enjoy what was left off their weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

The month of January passed slowly, and eventually yielded to the oncoming month of February. With Valentine's Day upon the castle many of the boys at Hogwarts were a nervous wreck, Harry and Neville among them. So, the two boys could be found as they walked along the main staircase, in the direction of the Hogwarts kitchen. As they continued to walk Neville grumbled, "I still don't see why it is that you wouldn't just have Blinky pack a picnic basket for you." The green eyed boy smirked, "There are two reasons really for that. First off, you are already using Blinky to pack one for you. Second, unlike you I can cook, and I happen to think MJ might like it if I made the food myself for her." The round faced boy mumbled in reply, "You can't help showing off a little can you?" The green eyed boy smiled, "I can't help it that my Aunt made sure that I knew how to cook by the time that I was five. The actual date isn't so much what worries me. I still don't know what to get her for a gift. Do you have any ideas?" Neville grinned, "Wait a minute, you mean to say, your cooking for her isn't the gift? Honestly, Harry she is going to be thrilled that you even made a picnic meal and want to spend time with her. If you really want to get her something on top of that though, I can write down for you what lotion she likes, and there is always the old standby of flowers, and cauldron cakes, or sugar quills, new books would be a plus too." Harry groaned, "I know, but, between MJ and Hermione I think that they've read the entire library, minus the restricted section." Just then they reach the tapestry of the bowl of fruit, where Fred and George had told them the kitchen was.

Once Harry and Neville tickled the pear as they had been instructed the two boys found themselves in the largest kitchen either had ever been in. A house elf came over to them, and bowed slightly, "How can Mipsy be of help to Masters Potter and Longbottom?" The green eyed boy grinned, "Hi Mipsy! I want to do something special for my betrothed for Valentine's Day. I was hoping that I could use the kitchen early on that morning to prepare a special meal." Harry waited all the while hoping that he would get permission to do this. Finally Mipsy replied, "Yes, sir can use the kitchen to make food for Mistress. What do you need to make the meal?" Harry presented a short list to the elf, and the boys hurried off to what would be the rest of their day.

In spite of Neville's reassurances, Harry couldn't help how nervous he was as to how his plan would be received. He just now had his Mary Jane back, and that was reason to rejoice. The problem was Harry had never been able to participate in the Valentine's Day festivities that were held at his primary school. Vernon and Petunia had always bought Dudley cards and candy to pass out to the rest of the class. By way of contrast Harry had never been allowed to participate since he had no money with which to buy cards to give to the rest of the class. Therefore, this was the first time Harry had money to spend on participating in the festivities of the day. Similarly, Harry had never had any friends with whom he could exchange such things.

The green-eyed boy continued to think back to his time in the muggle primary school, and thought that perhaps he was overlooking something. So, Harry had turned to his most trusted source on Wizarding Customs, Neville. Once he got the chance to speak with the round-faced boy Harry turned to his friend, "Neville, do wizards send cards or gifts to friends or just to their significant others?" The Longbottom heir grinned, "Harry if you want to be something of an overachiever then you are welcome to send cards to female friends, but it's not generally required. As for the blokes I don't recommend it. That is a good way to send the wrong kind of message." The green-eyed boy nodded his understanding before he continued, "So, it won't be necessary to send say Hermione, and MJ's female friends anything?" The round-faced boy chuckled, "Trust me Hermione will be fine as will the others."

Hermione Granger had spent the entirety of her primary years friendless. The fact that she now had friends led her to consider the upcoming holiday carefully. She had felt awkward at Yule when she realized that she would be able spend the day with her friends, and that they had planned gifts for her. So, she had bought their gifts at the last possible moment on the train. While Hermione wasn't a fan of the pairing system in the way that many of the pureblood families practiced it, she was not a fan of going it alone either.

The problem was that the person she wanted to spend such a day with, as far as she could see, would never look at her that way. Hermione Granger was muggleborn, plain, and had no family wealth and influence to bring to the table. The bushy haired girl was nothing if not observant, and she had noticed which girls had caught Neville's interest. They were all blonde, feminine, and from families with standing in the wizarding world, in some manner of speaking. Many may think Luna Lovegood strange, but, the girl was pleasant enough company. Hermione also knew from Mary Jane that there were reasons for the girl's strangeness at times. Another example was Hannah Abbott. That girl's father was a wealthy Lord with interest in land management, and potions, while Luna's father owned and operated a news magazine. Luna had an interest in magical creatures and Hannah in Herbology. Hermione fit into those brackets in no way whatsoever.

Hermione sighed as she continued to walk from the great hall up the main staircase. There had to be a way to gain Neville's attention, but, she couldn't see how. Perhaps it would be necessary to somehow make him see her, as the object of someone else's desire. The bushy haired girl scoffed at the thought. Not one boy had shown interest in her, although, Terry had been a polite and attentive escort during the New Year's Eve Ball. Hermione brought her thoughts back to gifts and cards then, as she wanted to figure out what to do according to wizarding custom.

As the bushy haired girl considered what to do so that she could be prepared for the upcoming holiday she was so distracted that she didn't notice the form of a redhead, stilled waiting for the staircase to move again. In fact, she walked directly into the lanky, red haired boy, who spun around, and knocked her back so that she almost fell down the stairs.

Clearly embarrassed the red-haired boy reached out to catch and stabilize the bushy haired girl. As Hermione was brought up right, the girl got a little nervous. Typically Ronald was rude to her, and argumentative, but he could also be cute, and nervous. He lacked the confidence of his more self-assured older brothers, or Neville whom all seemed to know who they were and where their place was. So, it was a surprise to the bushy haired girl when he simply helped her up and said, "Look Hermione I know that we didn't get off on the best foot. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime, and have it not be about homework. Maybe while everyone else is out for Valentine's Day." It was a very pleased, but, stunned Hermione who smiled and said, "Sure that works for me."

Just then, the staircase moved again, and allowed the students to move up to the third floor, where Ron and Hermione made sure to turn left in order to avoid the out of bounds corridor, and continue on to the tower. The young pair quickly make their way back to Gryffindor tower where they split and went to find their own particular groups of friends. Hermione going to sit, and work on the homework that needed to get out of the way for the weekend with Neville, Harry, and Mary Jane, while Ron went to find Dean and Seamus.

By the time that the morning of the fourteenth dawned both boys were well prepared for what they had planned for the day. Harry prepped a basket filled with the sorts of foods that he figured would be good for a picnic. Dressed in khaki trousers, a green button down, and brown shoes Harry sat nervously waiting for the girls to come down. He didn't even notice that he was fidgeting nervously, until Neville pointed it out saying, "Harry you can relax she's going to love everything that you have planned." The green-eyed boy smiled, "Thanks, I'm just hoping that you're right." Aside from the picnic basket Harry had ordered a bouquet of flowers that he hoped that Mary Jane would enjoy.

As the boy's waited nervously, the girls were busy getting ready for a day that was sure to be interesting. The slightly older girl of the pair, Mary Jane smiled at the opportunity to help Hermione get ready for such an occasion even if she found the guy objectionable. As she began to work on Hermione's hair with a quick drying charm, making swift work of straightening the girl's hair so that it sat long and sleek, she pondered the situation. By the time that she got to move around the other girl to begin applying a foundation she could no longer hold her tongue.

The ash brown haired girl practically burst out, "What are you thinking Hermione? You can do so much better." Hermione grimaced, "No I can't." Mary Jane was very unnerved to hear such resigned defeat in her voice as Hermione continued. "It's like you and Neville, and all the rest have said Mary Jane, if I'm going to be a part of this world, I have to accept the way it works, and I promised you, and Harry and … Neville," Hermione trailed off for a moment before continuing, "I promised you all I'd follow what's expected from now on because I do want to be a part of your world. I have nothing to offer that he or any other boy would want, not even as much as Tracy, and look how limited her options are." Mary Jane protested such a thing possibly being true about her friend, but Hermione sighed and said, "I'm a muggleborn, I'm plain not pretty, and I have no family wealth and influence to bring to the table. While I may not like Ron, it was flattering to have someone show an interest." Mary Jane opened her mouth to object, only to be interrupted by Hermione, "I know that you're a good friend, and you set me up to be escorted by a nice enough, and attentive guy at the Ball. Still I need to find someone for myself, and frankly the guy that I like shows no interest, beyond friendship. Someone like Ron is likely the best I can do."

Mary Jane started dug in her bag for her water proof mascara, the conversation had brought a glistening of held back tears to her friend's eyes, and she thought for a moment before asking, "Who would that be Hermione? This boy you think you're not good enough for." The formerly bushy haired girl looked down at the floor embarrassed, before she forced herself to mumble, "Your cousin." That caused Mary Jane to switch up her plan for Hermione's look a little bit. She took her hand and lifted Hermione's head up from under the chin. The older girl took a long look at her work so far, and Mary Jane directed, "Look up and don't blink." Hermione decided to follow directions and allowed Mary Jane to place a light layer of mascara, and a swish of eyeliner emphasizing Hermione's chocolate colored eyes with a dramatic flair. Then, Mary Jane went into her clothes and handed Hermione a blue velvet, three quarter sleeve dress, with a flared skater style skirt. With a little help Hermione managed to put on the dress without messing up her hair and makeup, and she slipped on a pair of black flats to go with it. The ash brown haired girl gave one more evaluating look at her handiwork, and said, "If he can't see that you have the ability to make a great Lady Longbottom, then he doesn't deserve you." Hermione was stunned, and struggled to understand, so she inquired, "Wouldn't I fall lower on the social ladder than Tracy?" The older girl smiled, before she countered, "Hermione, while in some manner of speaking that might be true. It would not prevent some more eligible men from being able to approach you. After all James Potter married a muggleborn, and she had the guidance of my Aunt Alice and Marlene McKinnon to help her in make that acceptable to everyone."

Mary Jane had quickly gone through her routine, and got dressed in the very dress that she had worn the first time that she had worked with Harry on how to dance, and paired it with her black flats. She put on her make up quickly, and spent the time to straighten her hair the way that it had been done when Harry had paid for them to get pampered, by the local spa. She may not have to be the perfect lady, but Harry's reaction to seeing her like that had been a dead giveaway on his preferences. So, before heading down to meet her betrothed she did one more check to make sure that she got the affect right.

Upon entering the common room she found a very excited Hermione with the boy's, and the quartet made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Once the Gryffindors had dished up their helpings of: eggs, bacon, and toast with marmalade they settled into comfortably eat their food. It wasn't long into the meal that the post owls started to bring in various pieces of mail. A beautiful brown, barn owl landed in front of Harry with an envelope tied to its leg. The card was sweet and simple. The front showed a bunch of hearts in various colors, and said, Happy Valentine's Day. On the inside it had a sweet note from Mary Jane reading:

Harry,

Thank you for your patience and willingness to learn. I appreciate it more than you could guess, and I could not be more proud to be the lady at your side. Happy Valentine's Day!

-MJ

Harry Potter was stunned, by the card that he had received from his girl. This was new for him, and he hoped that Mary Jane was happy with what he had planned, since he knew that it might be hard to top what he had already done by arranging for the spa to come to MJ, and her friends. The brilliance and expense of the plan had proven well worth it though, to have his Mary Jane back. That whole night had managed to fix a lot of problems. Since, then Hermione had also learned to curtail her tendency to speak before assessing the situation.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when a snowy owl landed in front of Mary Jane. Hedwig presented her leg to Mary Jane and barked softly, as the ash brown haired girl, untied the card and bouquet from her leg. Mary Jane smiled at the owl, and fed her some bacon from her plate, and stroked her feathers. The ash brown haired girl, then opened up her card, and read the message inside:

MJ,

Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that you've kept the day clear, as I have plans for us to spend the afternoon together, and then have a nice picnic dinner.

-Harry

The great hall slowly began to empty, and Harry stood offering his hand to Mary Jane, and led her slowly towards the que of exiting students. As the pair exited Harry led Mary Jane towards the shore of the Black Lake. There was a simple reason for this; the majority of the students would be either go to Hogsmede or find a secluded place in an unused classroom or a broom closet to snog in. He didn't want to disrespect Mary Jane by going with the latter option, not that it wasn't tempting. He also didn't want to fight other couples for the unused classrooms, and so by process of elimination had determined this was the best spot. It allowed them some privacy in that respect, and allowed them to get solidly on no crisis footing as a couple.

As they approached a tree where there was a perfect seat formed by the roots, Harry pulled Mary Jane into his arms giving her a hug. Then, he brought her down to sit gently on the grass underneath the shade. Harry allowed himself to take some enjoyment in the peace and quiet of the atmosphere, and slowly ran his fingers through Mary Jane's hair. Harry allowed himself a sigh of relief as he felt his Mary Jane relax in his presence. The scent of her vanilla shampoo and conditioner relaxed his mind as he found that time just like this would make all the drama worth it.

Meanwhile, inside the castle the Ron led Hermione, to an unused classroom. The red head pulled out his Chess set and started to set up, before he turned to Hermione, "White or black?" The formerly bushy haired girl balked, "We're playing Chess?" Ron whom had not even considered that he needed a plan for their afternoon, let alone thought one through stumbled for words, "Yeah! What did you think that we were going to be doing?" Hermione blanched, it took him a moment to piece together what was right in front of him. Hermione looked different today from how she normally did. Someone had taken the time to tame her normally bushy hair, and put make-up on her. Finally, something he hadn't even considered, much less intended dawned on him; she might think that this was a Valentine's Day thing Ron said to himself so, the boy stammered, "What you thought that we were going to be like on a date?" The formerly bushy haired girl looked down at the floor, before standing and exiting the room swiftly. As tears came to her eyes, causing a slight stinging sensation Hermione began to make her way back to Gryffindor tower. She'd have run off if she could but the dress held her back, and so she sped off at a brisk pace her vision blurred with tears.

Unfortunately, the tears prevented her from seeing that the staircase had moved, and she moved to follow along as the staircase settled. To further complicate things she accidentally turned right down the third floor corridor. It was cool and dark, but Hermione didn't notice, she didn't notice a thing as she raced along, head bent down so as to hide her tears form anyone who may pass her by. That was until she found herself faced with a locked door at the end of a dead-end hallway. All that Hermione needed was a quiet place where she could finish crying in privet, and so she choked out, "Alohamora!" Hermione pulled the door shut behind her, leaned her head against the door and continued to sob. All that she could think was Mary Jane would kill her if she destroyed her hard work. Slowly, the formerly bushy haired Gryffindor was only dry heaving. It was then that she looked up into the face of the room's sole other occupant.

The dog barked all three of its heads at once, each lunging toward her. Hermione Granger, arguably the brightest witch of her age, ran for all that she was worth to get back through the door, up the stairs, and to Gryffindor tower. So, it was a rather frightened and disheveled Hermione who sat, and pondered what it was that she had seen, and what the implications might be in the common room, while she waited for her friends to make it back from their dates, she had a lot to tell them!

By the time that it was starting to get dark Harry and Mary Jane, returned to the common room having had a pleasant, and quiet day together. It was then that they found Hermione, as she sat in a corner of the common room, legs tucked up under herself looking a wreck. The couple approached their friend, "Merlin, Hermione you look terrible. What happened while we were gone?" Mary Jane started to ask but, she was cut off by Hermione. The bushy haired girl looked up and said, "It would be a severe understatement to say that the day was a disaster. Ronald just wanted me to play Chess with him. He apparently couldn't fathom why it was that I thought it might be a date. So, I left, and was so out of it that I didn't even notice that the staircase changed again. That was when I saw the giant three headed dog that the twins mentioned a while back. It was sitting on top of a trap door, which means that it wasn't there by accident. It was guarding something."

The friends had fallen thoughtfully, quiet until suddenly the portal to the common room opened revealing a very upset Neville Longbottom. The round faced boy stormed over to where his friends were seated, and looked to Hermione before saying, "What is this I hear about you and Weaseley?" The formerly bushy haired girl sighed, "He asked if I'd want to hang out sometime, when it doesn't have to do with homework." Hermione began listing off all the things she was sure Neville was about to scold her for having breached some form of archaic etiquette, and finally continued, "He suggested that we do this while everyone else is out for Valentine's Day."

The Longbottom heir stared at her, "Yet, you thought this was a good idea. I mean the guy drives all of us absolutely bonkers. Seriously, Hermione I can't believe that you would stoop so low as the red haired git, you need to exercise a little more tact then that." Hermione rose to meet Neville's borderline hostile gaze, "What Neville, like I have so many options!" The round faced boy looked at her absolutely stunned, "You do have options Hermione they may not be available to you right now, but, if you'll exercise just a little bit of patience it might be worth it. Where do you think Harry came from? His mum was just like you, and yet she managed to adapt to our world, and attracted one of the wealthier Heirs. Please, don't do this again, what I see in front of me should never have been wasted on that git."

Hermione didn't even hear the last of these statements from Neville. After the day she had just been through, Hermione had had all she could deal with, and so she was having none of this most recent lecture from the Longbottom heir. Hermione kept her gaze locked on his, making sure not to blink, and screeched, "You know what Neville, maybe I'm tired, tired of waiting around off to the side, forced to walk around on eggshells for fear I might step ever so slightly out of line, and upset you three. Just maybe I am tired of being lectured every time I slip up in the slightest, tired of censoring everything I think or say." Tears once more streamed down the muggleborn girl's face, as she said, "Tired of not being good enough for you." She paused for a moment, her three friends just sat there, unable to think of a thing to say. Finally, Neville made to speak, only for Hermione to cut him off "You know what, save it!" Then she spun round and ran off up the stairs to her dorm.

Neville looked over at his cousin and her betrothed, "What did I do?" Mary Jane rolled her eyes, "Seriously moron, you need to ask that question. Think hard Neville, think very hard." The round faced boy stared at her, and finally countered, "Did she seriously not hear what I said. It was a waste to do all of that work for the git." Mary Jane smirked, and retorted, "It wasn't intended for Ronald, and you troll should know it. All of that work was intended for you. Hermione likes you, and so when she and I talked earlier I made her up to impress you!" The Longbottom heir just stared at his cousin completely flabbergasted.

Harry who had been observing his betrothed and her cousin, carefully decided to add in his thoughts. The green eyed boy looked at his round faced friend, "I get why it is so important to learn to maneuver in this new world that we have found ourselves in. It just gets to be a lot sometimes, and I think that it is starting to get to Hermione, and unlike me, she has no one to make it worthwhile for her. Mary Jane at least is in this with me, and has been willing to support me." Neville was incredulous, "Oh come on Harry, what am I supposed to do? Tell her good job at not putting her foot in her mouth every day." It was very clear that the Heir Longbottom would not have an easy time of finding the middle ground. Harry sighed, "Like I said Neville, I have MJ, to reassure me, and help keep me motivated, to grow into the man that she needs me to be. What exactly does Hermione have?" Harry gave Mary Jane a peck on the cheek and said "I love you MJ, thank you for the best Valentine's Day I have ever had." Harry Potter then turned and headed up to bed.

Neville was stunned beyond belief at what Harry had said. Mary Jane on the other hand understood, the meaning behind her green-eyed boy's words perfectly. She knew how much they had asked of her betrothed, and Hermione. In fact she had written her Valentine for just that reason. She really did love how hard he was trying for her. Harry was right though, who was there to make the struggle worth anything to Hermione? She looked at her cousin as he stood there, "Don't worry I've got this handled."

Mary Jane made her way up to the first year, girl's dormitory, and entered to find the curtains drawn around Hermione's bed, and she experienced a strange sensation of déjà vu. She tried to call out to the other girl, "Hermione," only to receive no answer from the girl on the other side of the curtains. So, Mary Jane tried again, "Hermione, please can we talk?" When the ash brown haired girl still received no response from her friend, she moved to take the curtain aside. That only led to her feeling a slight burning sensation on her palm. Mary Jane chuckled, "Touché, my talented friend." Finally, Mary Jane could not let it go, "Hermione, he didn't mean it like that. We didn't ever mean for things to get so complicated. I know that it probably sounded bad, and believe me we laid into him a bit after you left." Suddenly, Hermione pulled the curtain back and looked at Mary Jane through her tears. The ash brown haired girl took that as her que, and moved to sit down next to her. Hermione, finally pulled herself together enough to say, "Why can't I ever be good enough?" Mary Jane shook her head, leaned into hug her friend, and whispered, "Merlin and Morgana, Hermione! You have done well since the spa. You've begun to fit in with the other girl's.

Hermione shifted so as to put some space between them, and looked to her friend for understanding, "I just can't do this not tonight, and not after Ronald, and the dog. Can we talk in the morning?" The slightly older girl smiled, "That's better! We'll all be more clearly headed then."

AN: I hope that you all enjoyed that little bit of sweetness, as well as, the development to the drama of the stone!


	22. Chapter 22

The day of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match dawned, and it found most of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bundled up in their house colors, and prepared to watch what could be a very short game if Potter could prove that the win against Slytherin was not just beginners luck. The Ravenclaw seeker was supposed to be alright, although not on the level of Higgs from Slytherin. So, anything could truly happen today.

Mary Jane slowly made her way through her routine trying desperately to keep up to the standard that she had been careful to maintain of late. Alas the ash brown haired girl finally deemed it good enough. She had needed to use cover up again, though this time because she had stayed up way too late the previous night since Neville had decided that they needed to talk once she was back down stairs. It had taken hours, but, she had convinced her cousin to apologize for his display in the common room the previous evening. That at least was something, and she had finally gotten him to admit to the root of his issues of late. Neville had feelings that he did not feel free to express or pursuit, and it had made it hard for him to endure the sight of Hermione dressed as she had been for another guy.

Breakfast that morning was awkward, and that was putting it mildly, seeing as Hermione sat herself away from Mary Jane and Neville hoping to avoid the pending conversation. She however, had not counted on a very determined Harry whom had chosen to sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table where she had purposefully situated herself away from the rest of her housemates. The bushy haired girl nervously looked up as she sensed someone sit down, and looked up from the book that she had brought down with her to read. Brown eyes met green as she saw who it was that had decided for some reason that it was a good idea to intrude on her solitude. She was not thrilled with her friend, but at the same time felt a sense of relief that at least it was Harry, and not one of the others.

Before Hermione could even get a word out, Harry gave her a hard stare, "I want to make something clear here and now Mione. You are a brilliant girl, but, you're pants when it comes to reading other people. I on other hand, am only alive because I learned to do so as a survival skill. So, talk to me, maybe I can see something that you can't." The bushy haired girl considered him for a while, and then let out a sigh, "I just wanted things to go well you know. I even had a long talk with Mary Jane about it the other day." The green eyed boy smirked at that, "I know that you did. MJ really tore into Neville about that." Hermione looked at him more than a little surprised to hear that from Harry. Yeah, she knew Mary Jane and Harry had talked to him last night after she had left, but she had also assumed that it was Harry who did the actual talking.

Finally, Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice to buy herself sometime to process the conversation so far. Once she had taken the time that she needed she allowed her eyes to drift over to her friend who was taking the opportunity to speak with the younger of their other dorm mates. Harry took this as permission to continue, "I know that she helped you get ready yesterday, and if you think that I didn't recognize her dress on you, then you must think that I'm blind. It's not your style. If anything you should take that as encouragement. She also told me about the conversation that you had, and deciding to make you up to get Neville to open his eyes a bit. He likes you by the way, or least he has been starting too. He just doesn't know what to do about it. He feels like he wants to go one direction with you, and yet feels almost obligated to move forward in another, because of the fact that he has to consider what would be right for their family." Hermione groaned, "What can I do here Harry?" The green eyed boy smiled, "Nothing Hermione, really you have to let him come to these conclusions on his own. Just keep being your brilliant self, and know that you do have friends. Mary Jane says that since you've backed off being so critical of the other girls they're more comfortable with you. I think more of them will be inclined to help you fight for appropriate changes eventually if they don't feel that they're being judged."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. Then countered, "Let's not kid ourselves here they tolerate me, because of Mary Jane. It has only been a few weeks since the spa and already I'm showing cracks from the pressure." The green eyed boy retorted, "I know how hard this is for both of us, but, we also need all of the allies that we can get if we're going to get anything to change. I'm not so fond of some of the girls who have been her friends for years, but who knows what can be accomplished if we just get enough people willing to listen." Hermione reached out a shaking hand towards her cup to get another drink as tears started to run down her face. Harry reached out to stop her, and removed a tear with the pad of his thumb from his opposite hand leaning in ever so slightly. He said, "I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told MJ after the spa, because I think you need to hear it. It's fine to be yourself when it's just the four of us, but, do what you have to in public so that you keep up appearances."

The bushy haired girl shook her head, "Harry there is a reason why I chose to sit over here by myself. I'm trying to put off that conversation for a bit longer." The green eyed boy raised an eye brow in surprise at that. So, Hermione continue, "What if I make a mistake Harry? What I finally have put them through enough and they decide that I'm not worth the effort?" Harry was stunned at this revelation, finally he responded, "I think that you're wrong. MJ, my MJ, she won't give up on a friend just because it's hard." Hermione started to hiccup, "Harry I can't lose her friendship, she is the first real friend that I've ever made. I didn't even have friends before coming here."

Harry Potter sat back finally a little uncomfortable and little unsure about the intimacy of the touching and proximity. The green eyed boy smirked, "I still think that you're not giving her enough credit. I admit that Mary Jane has a low threshold of tolerance for drama, but she means well, and she cares. She won't turn her back on either of us when it comes down to it. Even if you two were to have a falling out that doesn't mean anything for whether or not you and I are friends, right?" Hermione shook her head, "Harry, Mary Jane is your betrothed. It'd be seen as disrespectful of her. Harry bit down, on his discomfort, took her hand, and said, "Look at me Hermione and hear what I'm saying, you'll not be friendless. I'll always be your friend."

Hermione looked way to see some of the staff were finishing their meals, and forcibly composed herself. Then, the bushy haired girl felt guilty, as she realized that Harry had spent all of his time talking to her, and hadn't eaten. "You really should eat something. The last thing that any of us needs is for you to wind up in the hospital wing, because you feel off of your broom from low blood sugar", she said. Harry ate a couple of pieces of toast to pacify his bushy haired friend, and rose a moment later to follow Oliver Wood out to the changing rooms by the Pitch.

None of our quartet seemed to have noticed the amount of attention they had garnered since they had not been sitting together, at least from the other houses. Word around the great hall and the stands traveled fast that Harry Potter may in fact, have canceled the betrothal contract, and was single once more. In the Hufflepuff stands Susan Bones rolled her eyes at the stupidity of some of her housemates who loved gossip a bit too much. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis in the Slytherin stands had to use mild occlumancy trances to hold their masks in place, as Draco Malfoy proclaimed, "I'd love to see the little squib try and defend his blood traitor cousin now. They thought they were too good for descent wizards and now I would consider her if she begged me, and she will." Pansy Parkinson gave Draco's hand a squeeze, and chimed in, "It just goes to show that you deserved better."

The Gryffindors sat, and prepared to see if indeed their first year seeker was ready to take up such a challenge as he would be up against today. As the teams took the field it would prove to be a long and difficult game, as the snitch proved allusive. The chasers of both teams took turns putting points on the board as the beaters tried their best to disrupt plays by the other team. The sky shown cloudless, although it was a cool February morning.

Harry watched as Angelina passed the quaffle to Katie once more and the Ravenclaw keeper managed to miss a feint by the blonde girl, allowing her to easily put the quaffle through the opposite hoop. The quaffle though was not out of play Ravenclaw's Roger Davies took up the red ball, and sped down towards Wood, nearly knocking into Alicia, before passing the ball backwards to a team mate. That allowed him to miss the shot later on, as the ball was knocked back by Wood.

By the time the score was a 100 to 90, the snitch had still not made its presence obvious. Harry kept looking and decided to fly a little higher in order to obtain a different view of the pitch. He circled around the pitch trying to catch just a glimpse of the tiny, golden ball. It seemed to Harry as if he had been up there for ages, even though it had been mere minutes of play time. In that time he had not seen a single glimmer to indicate where the snitch was.

Suddenly a flash of gold caught Harry's eye. The snitch was hovering just over the Slytherin stands where there was a sea of green The Ravenclaw seeker must have seen it too, because he was speeding off hot on Harry's tail, as the green eyed boy descended rapidly, just as he had when he went to catch the remembrall earlier in the year. Harry reached out his arm, and barely managed to make the catch just before his counterpart managed to pull level with him.

It was as the teams landed that things got interesting. A pretty Asian girl in a Ravenclaw jumper and simple denim skirt and flats came over, standing near the team, as Harry stood laughing with Fred and George about several of their more brilliant plays. Finally, the girl reached out and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to give what for, cut off before he could say a word. The black haired girl smirked, "You're good, care to see how good you really are against opponent that you haven't been able to study? Say a simple game the first once to catch the snitch wins." Harry couldn't help, but, be intrigued by this seeing as that he was being challenged, and at something that he was coming to love. The green eyed boy gave her a smirk before asking, "How are you going to be able to play without a broom?" A masculine voice broke in, "Cho can use mine." Harry looked up to see Roger Davies approaching with Oliver Wood, we'll referee, and make sure that the match is straight up. I also suggest that we release the bludgers and have the beaters of both teams in play, just to make it interesting." With that said both teams sat down to observe the two first years play out what would for all intents and purposes be a friendly match.

The two took to the air only after the bludgers and snitch were released and pushed off along with the beaters of both teams. Harry had never seen the Asian girl fly, since they had their flying lessons with the Slytherins, and he couldn't help but admire her skill and grace. Cho as Davies had called her turned out to be quite a flyer. As she dodged yet another bludger, Harry almost couldn't keep his eyes in his sockets, as she went into a dive going under the bludger, then Harry's broomstick, only to come up on the opposite side. Cho had passed so close to Harry's legs under the broomstick that he couldn't help feel the silkiness of her raven colored hair.

Cho turned her head back and flashed him a wink, as though to say watch me Harry. The Asian girl then proceed to perform a series of very impressive maneuvers while riding Davies broom. A series of Arial cartwheels, spinning cork screws, and finally a barrel roll which brought the girl back in line. It would be impressive no matter what, but was even more so riding Davie's old broom. All the while glints of gold twitched in the corners of Harry's eyes, first the left, then the right, but the Harry couldn't seem to his emerald orbs on anything but the fantastic display in front of him.

The Asian beauty taunted, "Well you've seen mine, now aren't you going to show me what you've got Harry?" Harry sat there stunned for a moment, but apparently something more interesting had caught The raven haired girl's eye while the green eyed boy tried to comprehend what had just happened, because Cho rocketed off down towards the Slytherin stands.

Harry could just make out a speck of gold under the stands where Slytherins would typically sit at the very edge. Cho must have seen it too, as the girl was hot pursuit even on the older broom. Finally, Harry snapped out of it, and went after the snitch. Cho had an impressive start, but, in the end the older broom showed that Neville was right about the Nimbus. The Clean Sweep was clearly no match for Nimbus. He just barely beat her to it, and made the catch. Harry turned and smiled, in an effort to be polite to the pretty Ravenclaw girl said, "Are you planning on trying out in the next couple of years?" Cho smiled, "Yeah, Roger said that some of us who feel confident should be able to try out in the next couple of years.

What he had not expected was for girl to kiss him on the cheek as they walked back towards their respective house mates. It had happened so suddenly, that the green eyed boy had not even considered that something could have been coming. His betrothed, however, had a look on her face that said that she was likely to hex first, and ask questions later. Thankfully Neville saw the look as well, and recognized it immediately, and acted accordingly led his cousin back towards the castle. That left the Asia girl ecstatic, and lead to teasing grins being sent Harry's way from the Weaseley twins. The green eyed boy was not thrilled about the idea of getting hexed by the beautiful brown haired girl who was his betrothed.

The Gryffindor team minus Fred and George entered the common room to cheers from their house mates whom were looking forward to taking the Quidditch Cup for the first time in 8 years. Slytherin had dominated the Pitch ever since Charlie Weaseley the second oldest of the Weaseley boys had graduated.

Harry Potter found himself looking around the common room nervously as he hoped that maybe Neville had calmed his cousin down, or maybe if he was really lucky she'd have redirected her anger towards Cho who really did deserve her ire in Harry's opinion. As his eyes continued to observe the room around him Neville entered from the direction of the boy's dormitories. The green eyed boy looked at his friend with quizzical brow raised. The slightly older of the two boys chuckled before responding, "I'd hate to be Cho Chang right now. That girl has made an enemy right now that she didn't need. The girls are upstairs reading right now through some healing books. I imagine that they'll come down in a bit to get some food, and something to drink." Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he looked at his friend, "I was an afraid that she'd be mad at me." Neville shook his head in the negative, "I never said that she wasn't mad at you Harry. It's more of that she at least is willing to see that maybe you weren't prepared for Cho to be so forward so she'll cool down, and it'll be fine between you. Cho on the other hand from where MJ stood knew full well what she was doing or at least should have. Relax the food should be here any minute."

As if Neville had said the magic words the door to the common room opened to reveal Fred and George who carried baskets of treats and pastries followed by their friend Lee Jordan whom carried several cases of butter beer. That led to the entirety of the pride spending the remainder of the evening enjoying themselves rather comfortably. Even Mary Jane and Hermione took a break and came back down to enjoy some of the food and butter beer provided for their victory party.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning found the pride joining the Ravens in their transfiguration lesson. Mary Jane normally quite enthusiastic, and focused in this class in particular, found that she was struggling to keep her stomach from making her revisit what little breakfast she had managed to force down, at just the mere thought of sitting in Cho's vicinity. The mere thought of the other girl made her lioness heart, and pride hurt. So, it was in shame and with some regret that she neglected to go to her usual seat where she'd typically sit next to Ivy, in order to set an example, and promote interhouse unity. Instead she moved to the center of the classroom, solidly in Gryffindor territory, and a couple of rows back. That way she would not appear to be looking to score points with the Professor, who also happened to be her Head of House. Having shown up early in the interest of finding a new seat all that was left to do was to set out her supplies for the lesson, and wait for other students to arrive.

It was not the most reasonable of situations by a logical persons standards, but Mary Jane was not feeling very logical at the moment. Right now the lioness's heart in her was asking to rip, tear, and shred. Every ounce of her was arguing to just have a go at the pretty, Asian, Princess. Had she been a guy the situation would be different. If the roles had been reversed, and a guy had been too forward with her, it would have perfectly acceptable, and even expected that Harry would haul off and punch the prat, maybe even curse him. That was not the case here though, Mary Jane was a high born girl from a Noble family, and the future Lady of a great house. For that reason she had to remain proper, and poised here. She would be expected to grin, and bare the other girl's presence. Sometimes the standards of propriety were far too unforgiving even for her. The grimace on the normally placid girl's face was not unobserved, though.

The change was noticed by every pureblood and half-blood as they entered the room along with the rest of the class. She watched as Harry and Hermione entered the classroom with Seamus and Dean, and instead of coming and sitting with her, and Neville, like she expected they moved to the back. The ash brown haired girl's hopes faded with every step the duo took away from her, as her heart plummeted. Harry, maybe she could understand, but Hermione that was something that she couldn't work out. She at least she'd have one female ally in the form of the bushy haired girl. She could feel Neville's silent support.

Mary Jane looked around and saw that most of the girl's seats were mostly filled. Her eyes trailed back to where she usually sat, and then a seat down, she noticed Cho Chang surrounded by her usual group of giggling sycophants, and hangers on. It was nauseating to see. It was not going to be an easy day, and Mary Jane had known that when she woke up, and went through her usual routine. She had kept to a light breakfast of Earl Gray Tea, and a Banana for that reason, she didn't think that her stomach could handle much more.

It was at the very last second before class was supposed to start, that in ran the last of the Ravenclaw girls. The expression on the girl's face would leave one to think that the she had simply lost track of time. Mary Jane knew better though, and she knew that if it was for her to know, then she'd find out eventually. She watched as the other girl glanced to their usual seats, and the area where the rest of her dorm mates sat, and then to Mary Jane. MJ felt awful, "It's alright, I'll understand. Take a seat though if you wish." The Irish lass giggled, and took the seat next to Mary Jane, bringing a smile to her face. Finally, they were called to attention, by the authoritative and stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

It was hard for Mary Jane to focus. She couldn't help, but hear the giggles of the girls sitting on the other side of the room. In fact, it took her longer than normal to complete the assigned task for the day. When class finally let out, she could no longer even attempt to tune out the rest of the class. Her head fell and her eyes could no longer look up. That was when she heard it, "I wouldn't be able to look at anyone either if another girl could have my man. If all I was good enough for was empty promises, and getting all dolled up for just a casual roll in the hay. If I was nothing more than a twenty-five Knut whore to the guy I'd given myself too." Mary Jane looked up just long enough to see Cho Chang's best friend, Marietta Edgecombe. Not knowing how to reply to such a stinging indictment on her character, all Mary Jane could do was try not to cry, and make her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Mary Jane was very much not in the mood for excuses, and apologies, so all that she could do was curl up into a ball and cry. Following the first round of tears, as soon as she entered the girls dormitory, she found that her stomach could no longer hold its contents, and it came up to the mouth and out onto the beautiful, red and gold rug, where she knelt. That became the pattern for the next 4 hours, until Mary Jane mercifully passed out in the last round of vomit on the rug, because she had not the strength to clean it up herself magically or not.

Harry Potter was not having a good day. The source of his joy, and his smile since coming into this crazy mixed up new life, was missing from his day. When he had finally made it down to the common room Mary Jane had already left. It was not until Transfiguration had already started that his eyes had been able to rest on his precious betrothed.

The events of the other day had served to put a real damper on his mood too. It was an emotional roller coaster to know that he had to be on the verge of losing her possibly in any capacity. Neville had all but, told him that Mary Jane put the majority of the blame on Cho, but was still plenty mad at him. So, what's a boy to do, well what guys do best apologize. So, that was his plan when he came down to the common room before breakfast, and classes, but MJ was nowhere to be found.

Once Hermione came down the girl's stairs, finally there was someone who might be able to explain exactly what he did wrong. So in sheer desperation Harry asked, "Hermione can you explain exactly what I did that was so bad, that MJ's not even here to apologize too?" The bushy haired girl looked at him worrying her bottom lip, "Harry, what you did yesterday it kind of humiliated her." That just served to further let Harry know that this was something near universal to girls. It still didn't help, and so he further quarried, "How was that humiliating for MJ I'm the one that Cho was so forward with?" Hermione shook her head in the negative, "While yeah, Cho was the aggressor, it looked like you enjoyed it perhaps a bit too much. You didn't even move to get away or push her off, or anything. You didn't say no!" Harry was flabbergasted, "What do you mean? It just all happened so fast that I didn't get the chance to say anything." His bushy haired friend again just shook her head in the negative, "Come on Harry, and don't deny it. You liked it, you were so mesmerized by Cho, that she very nearly out stripped you for the snitch on her old comet." The green eyed boy blushed, "She's just good is all." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you were impressed alright, but not by her flying." That left a sputtering Harry to reply, "I'd never…" The bushy haired girl laughed, "That rose in cheeks when Cho kissed you says otherwise." The boy was desperate at this point, "It was just cold, and well, none of that means that I'd ever betray MJ." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys! I know that Harry, and I think MJ does too, but it did make it look to every other girl in the school like maybe you would, or at least you'd think about it." Hermione glanced at her watch just then, and gestured to the door, "Come on breakfast is almost over."

At the Great Hall the duo sit down, and eat quickly. While buttering his toast Harry said, "You know I've ruined everything, now." The bushy haired girl smirked, "No, you haven't Harry, MJ will come back around I'm sure of it" Harry grimaced, "No, she won't Hermione. I always do this, my Aunt and Uncle were right I'm not worth loving. I'll always be alone." Hermione chuckled, "Well, no you won't, because someone told me a couple of days ago that even if I lost the others, I'd still not be alone, that I'd still have them. Now, remind me who that was?" That got a crooked grin from Harry, who could not find any response.

Just then Seamus Finnegan now notorueous for the fact that he could cause anything to explode ran past calling, "Come on you lot! We're going to be late." Harry glanced down at the watch on his wrist, and realized there was actually a chance that Seamus could be right. He was terrified that their Head of House might not be so kind to them, as Snape would be to his Slytherins in this situation. Hermione nodded, seeming to have had similar thoughts, and prompted, "Come on Harry maybe we can slip in as a group just before she closes the door.

Harry and Hermione walked with Dean and Seamus and the rest of Gryffindor's first year towards the Transfiguration Classroom. It seemed to take forever, without the comfort of having his beautiful betrothed on his arm. Harry Potter followed along with crowd, and walked towards the back of the classroom, without noticing the change in seating, until he himself had taken his new seat. Then, his eyes fell on the ash brown haired girl in the center of the room, and his heart began to soar. Then, the giggling, and whispering reached his ears.

He was confused, by the mere fact of how could girls even talk about each other like that? It just seemed so crude, and graphic in fact, it was worse than when he had stumbled across Uncle Vernon's Penthouse, and Playboy Magazines while cleaning. It was actually disgusting to him. It hurt that his Mary Jane was the subject of such talk, and speculation. It was horrendous that they were behaving like a pack of hyenas that he once saw when he went to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday. Every fiber of Harry's being wanted to shut the other girls up, but he had no clue how to do so, much less how to fix things with Mary Jane after he'd screwed things up so drastically.

Then, another snippet came through loud and clear, "That girl better watch it. Otherwise she'll never be able to keep a man." At that Harry began to rise from his seat, only to find an arm coming from his left to help him sit back down. Looking at Hermione, and hoping some kind of explanation would be forthcoming, he was not disappointed. The bushy haired girl smiled, "You'll only make things worse." Harry retorted, "Make things worse how? Did you not just hear what they were saying?" Hermione's eyes saddened, "Yes, I did Harry, but really, what did you think that you were going to accomplish there?" The green eyed wizard huffed, "Shut them up, that's what." Hermione chuckled, "Harry you tend to make a mess of things when you just jump in the middle of things to try, and rescue her. Think things through, let the pieces of the puzzle come together first. Then, maybe we can come up with a plan. Until then, know that MJ is a bright, strong girl, and can handle a few cackling shrews."

It was then that Professor McGonagall called the class to order, and set the days tasks. It was then Harry's anger finally, had a new place to be focused, and so he channeled all of his energy into trying to make sure that his button was perfect at the end. He had completed the task, and looked up to MJ who was uncharacteristically struggling with the process. Once more Harry felt himself starting to rise, when he noticed that MJ finally completed her transfiguration. As class was dismissed, Hermione reached out a hand holding Harry back, when they saw a pimply faced girl, with red hair, and blue eyes stop in front of MJ. The girl's soft lilting voice came, "I wouldn't be able to look at anyone either if another girl could have my man. If all I was good enough for was empty promises, and getting all dolled up for just a casual roll in the hay. If I was nothing more than a twenty-five Knut whore to the guy I'd given myself too." It was almost too much to handle as MJ rushed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Harry made to go after her, but was stopped again, "Harry you can't go and be her knight in shining armor right now. You made this mess." The green eyed boy looked at his best female friend and queried, "How do I fix this?" The bushy haired girl grinned, "By doing what guys do best. Grovel!"

Herbology came and went, and then lunch, and soon they were sitting in the last class of the day. Harry Potter couldn't help, but, fret now that his Mary Jane had missed almost a full day of lessons. This was not like her. She was so dedicated to her lessons, and wanted to be a Healer when she got out of school. This made it so that he was really beginning to worry, finally pulling his invisibility cloak out of his school bag, and he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. "Cabit Draconis", Harry intoned once he had reached the portrait of the fat lady. He stumbled into the common room, and it was almost immediately apparent that Mary Jane wasn't there.

Harry was not thrilled, and hoped that Mary Jane was just asleep in the girl's dormitory. So, he covered himself in his invisibility cloak and went up the same way that he had before. This made things get really messy. He quietly opened the door to the first year girl's dormitory, and there on the floor in a pool of her own sick was his precious Mary Jane. Overcome by shame, Harry quiet intoned, "evanesco." The vomit vanished from the floor and he walked into the washroom and got a damp cloth to clean her up. Harry turned her around gently, and washed her face, and hair as best he could. He then lifted her up, and placed her on her bed.

Surrendering to the shame of what his actions had led to Harry returned to the common room where Harry found a concerned Neville Longbottom waiting for him. The Longbottom Heir looked up from his copy of Herbology Today, and asked, "How is my cousin?" The green eyed boy shook his head, "I imagine a touch better now, but she's sleeping in her bed now that I've cleaned her up. They really did a number on her this morning." The round faced boy rejoined, "I can't say that I'm all that surprised Harry. Cho was just testing the waters, and so now its open season on MJ. My question is do you want me to handle this or do you want to handle it?" Harry looked down at the floor and scuffed his left foot, "I don't know Nev, and I've made such a mess of things already. How would you handle it?" Neville grinned, "I'm glad that you asked. Let's get her and levitate her, to the hospital wing. Everyone else should still be at dinner. That way she's seen there, and word becomes that she was sick, not that she was upset. Then, I'd say leave her to me for a while. You can grovel, and beg forgiveness later."

Harry looked down at the floor, and scuffed his left foot as he considered the slightly older boy's words. He knew that there was probably some reasoning involved there as to why Neville would prefer that people think MJ was sick, but decided to save those questions for another time. The older boy stood up, and moved in the direction of the stair case leading to the first year girl's dormitory. The green eyed wizard followed in hopes that Neville might be able to help him get his Mary Jane safely to the hospital wing safely. Neville stopped short of the staircase, and frowned, "I just see one problem with the entire thing." Harry couldn't help, but inquire, "Just one?" Neville chuckled and replied, "Yeah, that being how do we get my cousin down here?" Harry began, "I have my Dad's old cloak", and was cut off by Neville, "I am sure that we could fit under there just fine, but not with MJ needing to be levitated. We know what happens when even a hand is exposed, don't we?" The slightly younger boy nodded in the affirmative, at the memory of having the trap spring just from trying to turn the nob on the dorm the first time.

As the boys stood next to the staircase trying to figure out the best way to maneuver MJ safely all the way to the hospital wing Hermione came up behind them. Her hair completely frizzed out still from the walk to Herbology this morning. Noticing the tension in the shoulders of both boys, she raised a quizzical eyebrow. Scuffing his left foot Harry said, "MJ well she's not feeling very well, we were trying to figure out how best to get her to the hospital wing." His face turned bright crimson, and gave anyone who might have been watching the impression that he was embarrassed about something. Before Harry knew it he, and Neville were being shoved aside, and all that he heard was "Oh, move over." As Hermione headed up the stairs in a huff, before they moved forward.

It took about five minutes for Hermione to reenter the stair case, and as she did she was gently, levitating Mary Jane down in front of her. Once she reentered the common room, Hermione signaled the boys to follow her, and they quietly made their way to the hospital wing. The long, and sometimes moving staircases presented a bit of a challenge, and frequently threatened to trip the quartet with their obscured vision. Eventually, they made their way, and arrived outside the wooden doors to the hospital wing. As they entered they were immediately hit with the smell of numerous potions and lye and hyssop soap.

Once they entered the elderly matron entered the room from her office, and indicated the nearest vacant bed. Madam Pomphrey took one look at the very pale girl in clad in the typical Gryffindor uniform and asked, "What happened here?" It was a very red faced Harry who started to mumble, as he scuffed his left foot, looking down at the floor. So, Neville responded to the Matron's concern, and inquiring gaze, "Mam, my cousin hasn't been feeling very well today, and well we went to search for her when she still wasn't better, and down for dinner. We sort of found her fainted, and not in the most pleasant of conditions, if you know what I mean." The grey haired, Matron of the hospital wing nodded indicating that she understood. She had spent many years taking care of the Heirs and Heiresses of the Ancient and Most Nobel families, and so understood that Neville meant it would be embarrassing for others to know that Mary Jane was found like that. So, ever the Profession Healer Poppy Pomphrey said, "Never to worry Mr. Longbottom, no one will hear a word of it from me." Hermione nervously chewed on her bottom lip, "One of us should stay with her in case she wakes up." Harry looked at the ground knowing that she was likely not to be happy with him if she woke up, and found out that he'd been the one to find her. He was spared, however, by the slightly older boy saying, "I'll stay MJ and Gran are all I the family I have left, and she'll be the least embarrassed if it's me." With that pronouncement Harry, Hermione, and left Neville with Mary Jane in the event she woke.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning slowly creeped through the windows on the far end of the Hogwarts hospital wing. It was as the day was now fully light that Mary Jane began to wake from what had become a very fitful sleep. As she woke she blinked her eyes rapidly to try and regain focus in her vision. Sitting up slowly she pulled herself up adjusting the pillow behind her to sit up comfortably.

Looking over to her right she found Neville having fallen asleep, and leaned over from the chair in which he had sat the previous evening. As if sensing her shift in consciousness, Neville awoke. Seeing her awake he smiled, "It's good to see you awake. Do you want anything?" Mary Jane reddened in embarrassment, "I'd like a warm cloth to clean up, as well as, maybe tea, and some toast." The round faced boy smiled, at least this was something within the realm of manageable for him. So, Neville summoned, "Blinky." Soon the tiny house elf was standing in front of them bowing low to the ground. The elf's squeaky voice intoned, "How can Blinky be of service Master Neville?" The Longbottom Heir nodded having expected nothing less from their family's beloved caretaking elf, "Can you get MJ a warm, damp cloth. Then, she wants some tea, and toast." The little elf, bowed, "Of course." Soon the elf popped out of sight.

As soon as that was accomplished Mary Jane turned towards her cousin, "How did I end up here?" The round faced boy flushed, "Well, when you still weren't down by dinner we started to panic. So, well Harry sort of went looking for you. I sort of had a feeling about where you would be. So, I waited in the common room while he snuck in using his dad's old cloak. He's the one who initially cleaned you up, and then, put you on your bed in the dormitory. Then, we talked about putting you here so the rumor mill didn't get too crazy. Then, Hermione came in while we were discussing how to get you to the hospital wing. She's the one who brought you down from the dormitory, and then the three of us brought you here." Mary Jane's drawn face was still heavy with bags under her eyes. Though improving her face still showed the amount of energy drained from her even as clearly magic was at work to try and heal her. This concerned the round faced boy.

It was as Mary Jane sat there waiting for the need items, that she looked up when her cousin, and head of house quarried, "Do you want me to write Luna? I know that her cousin is staying with them currently. Maybe her father will allow them to come visit you." That elicited a smile from the girl, if anyone could make her laugh, and feel better it would be Luna, and it had been years since she had gotten to see her French cousin, Catalina. The round faced boy smiled, "I'll take care of that letter then, and send it off. I'll be back."

It was as Neville left that Blinky reappeared, with a tray in her hands laden with the requested items. Mary Jane began a long process taking the cloth and hand mirror on the tray and wiping herself up, removing the vestiges of the evening before. Then, taking a brush that the solicitous elf had also thought to add, she brushed out her shoulder length hair, and worked out every knot. Then she set to work with a straightening spell she'd seen in Witch Weekly. She'd have to make do without make up at least for today. Then, and only then did she allow herself to enjoy the wonderful wheat toast, and tea. She turned to her faithful house elf, "Thank you, Blinky." The elf once more bowed low and took the tray, before returning to the manor.

It was then, that the kindly Matron, came in to check on her, "How are you doing today Miss Randall?" Mary Jane shrugged, "Some better I suppose, although I still don't much fancy going back out there to face the jury of public opinion." Poppy Pomfrey nodded, knowing only too well what awaited the poor girl out there. Then, she added, "Given the severity of your physical response, I'd like to run a few test on you dear." Mary Jane was hesitant, and so turned away the Matron taking this for what it was left her to her thoughts.

As the day continued Neville returned this time bringing Hermione with him. The bushy haired witch grabbed another chair and sat opposite from Neville, and observed her friend. Mary Jane turned to look at her, and gave the girl strained grimace, from the girl who was too weak to smile. The Matron came back out just then, and upon seeing Neville present said, "Oh good! Heir Longbottom, I would like to request permission to run some test on your cousin, given the severity of her physical response." The Longbottom Heir responded, "Is that really necessary Madam Pomfrey?" The kindly witch smiled, "It will certainly shine a light on why she reacted as she did, and why she is being so slow to recover now." The round faced boy nodded, "Then, you have my permission. I appreciate your discretion though, in this matter." Upon hearing these words MJ began to shiver, as though exposed to a severe chill. Hermione looked up from her friend to the Matron, "Run them on me as well." Poppy Pomfrey looked at the girl, "No Miss Granger I hardly think that is necessary." The bushy haired girl began to stamp her foot, and stared down the Matron who simply turned, and walked away.

While, the Matron was gone for the moment Neville addressed Hermione, "While that was sweet of you it wasn't necessary or okay. You didn't need those test ran, MJ does. This is now family business, and I need to request that you take your leave before Madam Pomfrey returns to run the tests. Hermione looked into Neville's serious face, and understood now was not the time to push, this wasn't her friend asking, it was the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House giving a directive, and it was not to be questioned in this world. So, go she did, but not without looking back at her friend who was laying once more appearing for all the world as though she was in a deep sleep.

As evening approached the Matron returned to run the test she had mentioned on Mary Jane. Waving her wand over the girl in an intricate pattern Poppy began to watch as a bright pink indicating a general weakness in the girl shone over Mary Jane's body. As she continued down below the general region of the stomach it suddenly shone a dark purple color indicating that something was wrong in the area. This did not bode well, while still possible the young woman would have children someday it was unlikely, and it would be a difficult process. It was a sad fact of the proud, and noble family's history that the women born into its lineage often had difficulty bearing children. The general weakness of the girl's body seemed more along the lines of general exhaustion, which was to be expected given the recent exertion, and emotional strain the girl was under.

As Mary Jane slept, Madam Pomfrey turned to the current head of the family, and explained, "Well it is as I feared. This time though it seems that it may be worse than normal." The Longbottom Heir questioned, "How so?" The kindly matron explained, "Longbottom women frequently struggle to conceive, and when they do they often deliver early. Your cousin Heir Longbottom, appears to be able to carry a child, and goodness knows that no one would likely love, and care for a child more than she would. The problem would be in conceiving the child. There are options when it comes to that though. It also explains the more recent weakness and imbalance in her magic, and her extreme exhaustion. She likely should have started her menses by now. Unfortunately, she as not. The purple I observed earlier when I ran the test explains why." She likely just over exerted herself the other day in class after an extremely emotionally traumatic few days had occurred." Neville nodded, "So you're saying that essentially MJ is exhausted, and needs to rest, and will need treatment in order to enter this next phase of life? Then again, when she chooses to become a mother?" Poppy nodded, "Very good, Mr. Longbottom. I'm glad that you can follow my meaning. She's going to need you as she goes through all of this." The round faced boy nodded again, and looked over the still form of his sleeping cousin. Mary Jane had always been there for him, and she'd always been the stronger of the two of them. Now, it would seem she was going to need him to be the strong one for her. Neville looked at the Matron, "I appreciate your counsel on this. Please, I must insist on your continued discretion in this matter. You understand the risks that poses for MJ in her future. She's in a contract to our family's most important allied family. She has to be able to fulfill certain kinds of obligations." Poppy smiled, "I'll keep the secret, and I always have. It'd violate my oath as a healer to do otherwise." The round faced boy turned crimson and said, "I mean from anyone, but myself and MJ. Her betrothed cannot know except from us." The Matron nodded her agreement, and with that returned to her office to handle other matters that needed her attention.

With one last long look at his cousin Neville departed from the hospital wing, in search of Harry. Now that he knew that Mary Jane would be able to receive treatments, and that ultimately she was fine, it was time to confront the reality of what this meant for MJ's future. The round faced boy stumbled into Gryffindor tower. Once there his eyes began to search for his green eyed friend. He eventually succeeded, only to have the air knocked out of his chest. Harry sat on a couch in front of the fire place cuddled up with Hermione. This was not how the Longbottom Heir wanted to have this conversation. It was going to be hard, and he was not sure of how his friend would take this kind of news. While starting a family might be a long way off in the minds of most people in their first and second year, this cohort was a little different. War orphans, born in a generation where the light side was decimated this news was devastating, especially for a girl like MJ who yes, wanted to pursue her dreams in the field of healing, but also to be a mother!"

The young, Heir of the House of Longbottom approached with some trepidation, before saying, "Lord Potter a moment of your time if you would?" Harry was surprised not having expected the other boy to seek him out like this. The green eyed wizard nodded sitting up somewhat from his previous position, which had been somewhat relaxed allowing Hermione to lay over using his shoulder as a pillow. Neville nodded, at Hermione. I am afraid that I have news that may affect relations between our families, and your current contract with my cousin." The green eyed boy nodded. Neville nervously glanced at Hermione, who had begun to bite her lower lip. "MJ, well there is a high likelihood that she'll never be able to have kids, and the process for her to do so will be difficult. This is going to be hard for her, because the only thing MJ possibly wants more than to be a healer, is to be a mother."

As Neville stood there waiting the response of his cousins betrothed to a very difficult bit of news, he was surprised to hear a reply not from Harry, but Hermione, "That's just awful for her, but I'm sure things will work out, won't they Harry?" Soon Harry Potter had not one, but two sets of eyes one him, one honey brown, and the other blue. The green eyed boy couldn't help, but squirm under such intense scrutiny, and seeing no way out he did the one thing that he could Harry feigned a yawn, and headed to the boys dorms.

The following morning the floo into Minerva McGonagall's private office roared to life, before spitting out a petite girl about 10, with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was then, followed by a hazel eyed, brunette about the same height, as the first. The silence that followed was short lived as the blonde, stared down Minerva, something few had ever dared to do. Luna Lovegood was often called Looney, but, few truly understood her, and those who did knew in actuality she was no bodies fool. The blonde continued her self-imposed staring competition with Deputy Headmistress, "Where is Mary Jane?" Minerva blinked, it had been years since Padama MacMillan had been a student, and so it had been just as long since she'd been receiving end of such blunt, and abrupt behavior. Though the current MacMillan generation might prove to be just as much that as the previous generation had. So, with that the Deputy Headmistress gestured for the two girls to follow her to the hospital wing.

Mary Jane who was tired of being stuck in the hospital wing bed smiled instantly, when the trio entered the vicinity of her bed. Anyone else would have pulled out a chair, but, the spunky cousins plopped down on either side of Mary Jane each giving her a hug, and the standard double kiss in greeting. A greeting she gladly returned. It had been too long already since she had the pleasure of being able to have her girlfriends there, who truly understood her.

Once the girls had settled in there was no helping it. Luna began to fuss, "You look like hell." Mary Jane rolled her eyes, and replied, "yeah and going through multiple level of Dante's inferno won't do that to you?" Luna laughed, "Girl you couldn't enter the innermost level even if you tried." This caught Catalina off guard, who had yet to read the muggle book that once had belonged to Neville's mother, Alice. Biting her lower lip, the French girl began to squirm, "What are you guys talking about?" Luna and Mary Jane turned and feeling a little guilty Mary Jane explained, Date wrote a book known as "the Divine Comedy", the most famous section of which is, Dante's Inferno. The man was brilliant. Anyways, in his vision of what muggles call hell, the place is like literally inside a volcano. So if you can imagine it is hot, and fiery. The inferno is then divided into 7 levels where people are placed according to the worst of their sins. The inner most level of which is reserved for traitors. Now, he also wrote about purgatory, and heaven in the perspective of muggles of a certain faith tradition, at least such as it was taught at the time." Catalina shrugged, ok so what could cause you to feel so blue?" I swear we're not going anywhere until you spill, so dish girl."

Mary Jane was quiet for a moment knowing that she needed to gather her thoughts. So when it seemed that Mary Jane was not going to respond. Catalina prodded with a little less tact, "MJ". Finally, the ash brown haired girl spoke, "Well I wasn't well after what happened the other day. I know it shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I mean come on am I that easily replaceable? This total slag from Ravenclaw, decided that it was ok to challenge Harry to catch the snitch. That is totally fine, He loves flying, and I would never stand in the way of that. I also know though that he's a great catch, and well I'm me. So, when she decided that it was ok to kiss him, it got to me more than it should have. It didn't help either with the way she, and her friends were carrying-on in class yesterday either. Well, then I needed to pull myself together, and then, the next thing that I know I'm here. Madam Pomfrey says, that it was basically an extreme type of exhaustion. On top of that though, when she examined me we found out that well, I'll be able to have kids, but well it will be difficult to conceive. I can carry kids just fine, it would getting pregnant that will be difficult, and require medical assistance. "Luna exclaimed, "That is just awful. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." Catalina stared her down, thinking her friend, and cousin had lost their heads, after all this doesn't need to be that bad of news, and couldn't have been that surprising. So, it was that the hazel eyed girl blurted out, "I don't understand is that bad?" Both of the other girls turned to her, but it was Mary Jane who replied, "It's bad. It was the only thing that Harry really ever asked of me, and I want nothing more than to give it to him. He wants a large family."

As soon as Mary Jane stopped to take a breath, she found herself being sandwiched in a giant bear hug from each side, as all three of them burst into tears. This was just what she needed a good long cry with the love, and support of her girls, to help her get through what Mary Jane was sure was going to be a very long and hard few days. This conversation with her new betrothed was not going to be an easy one.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter was not holding together well. He had spent the whole night tossing, and turning in his four poster bed in the first year boy's dormitory. A brief glimpse at the bed next to him was enough to assure him that Neville was still asleep. The green eyed wizard looked at his watch, and seeing that it was only just now six in the morning he got up to get started for the day. Packing his uniform, fresh underwear, and toiletries, and placing them in his backpack. It was going to be a long day, and the green eyed boy already knew it. Running on no sleep, and unable to focus long enough to pull his thoughts together, Harry knew that he needed to avoid the others until he could figure out how he felt. Giving one last glance around the room Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief, as he was finally ready to leave the first year boys dorms.

As he made his way to the loo where he planned to clean himself up, and change before going to the Great Hall for an early breakfast Harry's mind was spinning. Too many things were causing him to think, clouding his mind with negativity. He knew that things were not always perfect in any relationship. That much was obvious from watching any number of shows, or relationships he had been able to observe. Harry's mind then began to question if the Longbottom family knew about MJ's condition previously, or at least the likelihood of it. They'd been quick to gloss over that particular subject while they were discussing the contract, leaving the subject at promising an heir. Then, he pondered on the other hand there was a good chance that this subject would make Mary Jane uncomfortable, and vulnerable in a number of ways. If he went to her and was harsh there was a good chance that he'd hurt, and insult her, thereby lose his friends possibly for good.

As he came to the level on which the Great Hall was located Harry found himself fuming. He didn't know what to think about all of this. He knew that it was not good that he was getting himself so wound up. It wouldn't do him any good, and he needed to have a clear head to make it through a day that included potion class with Professor Snape.

Harry made his way inside the loo closest to the Great Hall still deep in thought. The green eyed wizard knew that he needed time to think. He also knew that he needed advice, and like yesterday. Unfortunately, he didn't know who to turn too. He would talk to Hermione, but, knew that would not be a good idea in this situation, as that would bring up alarm bells for Neville, and MJ after last night. It would not be a good idea to do that if he wanted any chance of getting advice that would be worthwhile, and keeping his friends.

Harry slowly changed his clothes, and then, put on his trainers. As he stood from his bent position, he walked over to the wash stand and washed his hands and face. As he finished drying his face, he looked at his watch, and headed to great hall. The green eyed wizard, could barely eat a couple of pieces of dry wheat toast, and tea. Once done he walked slowly towards the greenhouses, to begin the first of the day's classes.

The green eyed wizard barely held himself together through working in Herbology where he decided to partner Ernie MacMillan rather than Neville for a change. The round faced boy seemed nonplused, though confused as to why his friend wouldn't partner with him in his best class. Time seemed to drag on as they listened to Professor Sprout explain repotting, and care of wormwood. It seemed like it took Harry and Ernie forever to finish repotting the seedlings into their larger pots meant for mature growths of the plant.

When Harry and Ernie finally finished, and were permitted to leave the green houses it was time to head to the Dungeons for Harry, or he'd be given detention for sure. As he made his way along the windy paths leading to the castle at a brisk pace, he found it harder to breath as he neared its massive entry way doors. His mind once again wandering to thoughts of how to handle his current predicament. He knew enough to know that while he had extended family, second, and third cousins, and the like he was the sole remaining member of the main branch of his family tree. This fact alone necessitated that he have a family, but, Mary Jane the girl whose poise, intelligence, grace, and manners enraptured him would likely have trouble conceiving. This left the green eyed boy in quite a predicament.

Going further still, through the massive wooden doors of the ancient castle Harry Potter turned towards the hallway that would lead him down to Slytherin's Dungeons and the Potions classroom. He had just managed to make it in time to see Ron Weasley in a heated argument with the blonde ponce, also known as Draco Malfoy. Nearing the conversation he began to see why Weasley's face was turning red. Draco Malfoy was entertaining his Slytherin cronies at the redheaded boy's expense, "Father told me all about them. He says, all Weasley's are cursed with red hair, poverty, and have more children than they can afford." This would have been the undoing on Weasley, if Harry and Seamus Finnegan another Gryffindor boy their age hadn't grabbed him by an arm each pulling him back to the opposite wall with them.

Now secure in the fact that a fight would not be the source of lost points for Gryffindor house the boys let out a collective breathe. At that precise moment the boys realized just how timely their intervention was, because the doors to the classroom opened and the silky, snake like voice of Professor Severus Snape came beckoning them all, "Well what are you waiting for get in here." The students dutifully settled into their separate sides to work on the day's potion. Today it was a simple antidote for common poisons. All seemed to be going well, and for once Harry was managing a Potions class without mishap. The green eyed boy was so pleased with his work that he thought that his grade if it had been any other Professor would be an O. He wasn't going to hold his breath though. As he poured some of his potion into a vial, and began to walk up the aisle to Professor Snape's desk a leg shot out into his path. All it took was a moment for Harry to lose his footing and stumble, the vial falling out of his hand as the need to right himself took precedence. Unfortunately that small incident caught the notice of the greasy dungeon bat, as some of the older boys frequently would refer to the Potions Master. The dreaded voice incanting, "That will be a zero for the day Mr. Potter." With that the green eyed wizard gathered his things, and took his leave of the room.

Not feeling particularly hungry after leaving another abysmal Potions lesson, Harry decided that maybe a walk would help him to clear his head. He began to wander through the entry way doors, and down the path towards the black lake his mind once again on his current predicament. He was uneasy that he would even consider this, after all this was Mary Jane, and the girl was: caring, brilliant, beautiful, and loyal to the core. So there had to be some reason why they hadn't discussed this previously, didn't there?

As the green eyed wizard drew near to the black lake he found that he was not alone. Not at all comfortable with intruding on someone else's solitude he sat under the shade of an old tree whose roots had a bend that made a perfect spot to sit. Unfortunately, his presence was noticed by the blonde whose back was to him skipping stones into the lake. The airy voice of Luna Lovegood came through, almost bell like, "Hello Harry Potter. Why so glum?" The raven haired youth was once again taken aback by the blonde's direct, by kind nature. Therefore, it was some time before he could respond, and even then he said, "It's Mary Jane." Luna nodded, and came to sit by him under the shade of the tree. Finally, Luna spoke, "Yes, what is it that has you in such a state though? Surely she did not end things with you?" The green eyed boy let out a sigh before he replied, "No, nothing like that all. It's just I'm the sole surviving member of the main branch of my family tree. So, it's kind of important that I have a family, and I've always wanted to have a large one you know? One with more than one child anyhow." Luna smiled, and gave and giggle before replying, "Yeah! Seven like the Weasley's might be a bit much." It then began to click, and the blonde continued, "So, I'm assuming this means that Neville already has spoken with you. So, where in lies your concern?" Harry looked up into the crystal blue of his betrothed, best friend's eyes, "MJ would have a hard time conceiving. That means a family with multiple kids is less than likely. Not only that, but I have to wonder if they knew before this, or at least suspected, and let the contract go forward anyhow." The blonde bit her lower lip looking more serious for a change, and that made Harry nervous as her eyes took on a more distant appearance as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she began to respond, "It not like that you know. It's not that they don't trust you. In our world even the walls can have ears. By now there is no telling how many people know about her condition. This could ruin her Harry! I've known them my whole life. I'm sure that she wanted, and tried to tell you. She just struggled to find a way, and the words especially knowing how important that was to you. Let me ask you this though. Do you love her, like truly love her?" That question was one that Harry had never even bothered to ask himself, after all this was MJ what was there to think about until now. This gave him further food for thought.

The green eyed wizard stood knowing that lunch had to nearly be over. It would now be time for History of Magic. So, he stood and with a nod to Luna left to make his way back up to class. As always it was dull, and Harry found himself struggling to stay awake, and he had to take more than one elbow to the ribs in order to make it through class. Then, it was time to head to the library and begin to work on the dull essay Professor Bins assigned, and finish up one for his Head of House that was due the following morning. It would take some time for him to work on considering that he did not have two of his usual study buddies, and felt a need to avoid the other. That left Harry to work on this alone. It was not at all a pleasant task, but he slowly made his way through the length of parchment needed, as he sat a back table in the library.

Soon his stomach was alerting him the fact that it was dinner time. He slowly made his way down to the Great Hall, and took a seat with Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. The dinner was delightful, and with conversation revolving around the differences between Britain and Ireland, and their favorite teams, as well as, the superiority of Football versus Quidditch. It ywas a welcome relief, and change from the normal dinner conversation he was a part of revolving around school, the differences between the muggle and magical worlds, politics, etc. Harry found himself blissfully not allowing his thoughts to go to the conversation that he knew that he needed to have, and the loaded question posed by his betrothed's best friend.

He learned Dean was a dedicated fan of the West Ham football club, while Seamus preferred to follow the Irish national team. While Seamus was a half-blood raised with a muggle father and witch mother, Dean like Harr was Muggleraised. The taller boy chuckle, "I supposed that I don't rightly know, me mum is as muggle as the come, a judge in London. I never knew my dad though. She never talks about him." Harry found that he liked the boys, and even found himself opening up a little about his own childhood in Little Whinging, although he was care to avoid any mention of his cupboard.

As dinner finished, and he had no choice, but to join the que of students returning to their common rooms his mind once more returning to the question he knew that he needed to answer. Did he love Mary Jane? After all if he truly loved her he should stand by her, right? It was not much longer until he had to face Neville in common room, the round faced boy would no doubt be waiting for him possibly with Mary Jane in tow.

Harry plodded along to the first year boy's dorm and put away his things, carefully placing his backpack, and toiletries into his trunk, and placed his old pajama's on the floor to be laundered by the elves. This accomplished he carefully, began getting ready for the evening, pulling on a pair of blue silky pajamas. Harry, carefully combed his hair and worked to tame it using it a small mirror from his toiletry bag. Now, ready to go to bed eventually, he made his way out into the common room, and towards the hospital wing.

As the green eyed wizard, slowly made his way to the hospital wing he continued to contemplate what he would say to his betrothed. Mary Jane wasn't just any girl he couldn't just throw her aside, and pretend that he didn't have feelings for her, because he did, he just wasn't quite sure what those feelings were. As the doors of the hospital wing came into view Harry knew that he was out of time, and out of luck. It was not going to be an easy conversation, and he knew it. Mary Jane was smarter than him on a normal day, and he was short on sleep.

Slowly Harry, made his way to the back of the ward, and the drapes that at the moment hid his MJ from view. As he reached for the curtain, and pulled it back, a very sad sight met his emerald eyes. MJ curled up in a ball on the bed, in beautiful red silk pajamas, the top more of a cami with spaghetti strings holding it up. As he moved closer he noticed her stir, almost as though she sensed his presence. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently began to massage her feet. The pads of his fingers working their way up slowly towards her toes. Harry kissed each toe, and then began to work on the other one. Moaning in pleasure the brunette girl slowly sat up, grateful for such gentle ministrations. She reached out, and gave him a tight hug as he finished, nuzzling her head against his neck.

Surprised, by show of affection, Harry startled, it was a new experience, and one he wanted to have again. Leaning in just a little he let his hands slowly run through Mary Jane's luscious, thick, brown hair. He love the way that it felt in his hands. How could he ever stay angry at this woman? How could he ever consider leaving her? Looking over at his girl, Harry once more experienced a sensation that he never had before. He found himself overwhelms by a desire to run his hands over her luscious curves. MJ carefully ran her hand back, and forth over his chest. The green eyed wizard began to run his hand along her sides, to rest on her hip.

Mary Jane startled, and harry blushed a red deeper than the Weasly's hair, mumbling, "I'm sorry Mary Jane, I swear I didn't mean to scare you." The brunette giggled, "Harry sometimes you can be really thick. It would have been ended a lot sooner if I really minded all that much. Besides, we're betrothed so it's not like its improper or anything." Harry unable to believe his ears, found his mouth opening, and closing, unable to formulate a response. Finally, the green eyed wizard intoned, "About that, we need to talk?" MJ sighed, "Ok, look Harry, I know we do, but, can't it wait?" Harry sighed, "No it can't MJ, I'm sorry. Look you're amazing, but, you're also going to have a hard time with having kids. What I need to hear from you is how much did you know, before, and how much of this was new information?" The brunette nodded, "We knew that there was a chance that it could be harder for me, but, we didn't know for sure. We only knew for sure once Madam Pomfrey ran the test." Harry nodded, feeling a little relieved, and a little less betrayed. The green eyed boy continued, "I would also like to know where we go from here?" Mary Jane leaned in, and gave him a big hug as she whispered, "For now like any other young couple. When we're ready, we can talk to a Healer at St. Mugo's about what we can do. According to Madam Pomfrey there are options, and good ones for couples like us." The green eyed wizard smiled, unable to resister running his hands once more along her curves, and this time slowly up to her budding breast. He kissed her cheek, gently cupping her head in the palm of his hand. As he stood up, Harry grinned, "Night MJ".


End file.
